My Lecturer VS Me (ChanBaek)
by Devi Park
Summary: "Apa ada yang tahu peranan mahkamah internasional dalam pelanggaran HAM?" Dia Byun Baekhyun, dosen ku dan mungkin akan menjadi kekasih ku. "Saya tak tahu apa peranannya, yang saya tahu hanya peranaan Sir di dalam percintaan saya" Dia Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa ku yang paling menyebalkan, rasanya ingin ku tenggelamkan ia di dalam lautan segitiga Bermuda Chanbaek Love Story, Yaoi, BL
1. Chapter 1

_**My Lecturer VS Me**_

 _ **By : Devi park**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol Pov_

Hai aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

Usia ku baru saja menginjak angka 19 dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan bangku sekolah menengah atas ku tahun ini.

Aku adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama di universitas terkenal yang ada di Seoul, aku mengambil jurusan hukum. Entah apa yang membuat ku mengambil jurusan ini. Jujur saja aku sama sekali tak memiliki minat mempelajari tentang hukum dan apalah itu namanya.

Saat di bangku sekolah menengah atas dulu sebenarnya aku ingin memilih jurusan desain arsitektur, aku sangat menyukai bidang desain. Tidak sombong, desain yang ku hasilkan cukup bisa bersaing dengan arsitek di luar sana, namun ke dua orang tua ku memaksa ku untuk memilih jurusan hukum yang sama sekali bukan minta ku, jujur awalnya aku tak menyetujui hal itu. Hei, aku ini sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan jalan hidup ku sendiri.

Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan, ingin ku beritahu beberapa hal?

Aku anak tunggal di keluarga ku, sebab itu sejak aku kecil apa yang ku ingin selalu bisa aku dapatkan dengan mudahnya, namun sepertinya untuk yang satu ini tidak. Karena aku anak tunggal akupun juga menjadi pewaris tunggal di keluarga ku, sebab itu mereka mengekang ku untuk memilih jurusan yang sama sekali tak ku minati.

Ayah ku seorang pengacara terkenal di Korea atau bisa ku bilang di Asia, semua kasus yang ia tangani begitu mudah ia selesaikan. Dari kasus orang biasa, pejabat sampai artis papan atas pernah ia tangani. Jujur aku menganggumi sosok ayah ku itu, dia tegas setiap kata yang keluar darinya begitu mutlak tak ada yang bisa menyanggah ataupun menolaknya, sebab itu ia begitu sukses di bidang hukum. Dan karena ini juga aku di paksa untuk memilih jurusan hukum, ayah ku memiliki firma hukum yang cukup terkenal di korea dan asia, dan ayah ku menginginkan aku untuk meneruskan firma hukumnya itu kelak jika ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menjalankannya, sepertinya ayah ku benar-benar berharap banyak kepada anaknya ini, sebab itu aku tak bisa menolak permintaannya itu.

Ibu ku, dia bukan ibu rumah tangga biasa. Dia adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan miliknya sendiri. Perusahaannya berjalan di bidang bisnis properti dan real estate. Ia juga memiliki berbagai usaha lain selain perusahaannya itu. Ia juga seorang pemilik beberapa pusat perbelanjaan terbesar yang ada di Korea, dan juga ia memiliki sebuah yayasan yang berjalan di bidang pendidikan dan kesehatan. Dan universitas ku. Jangan di tanya lagi, ini juga milik ibu ku.

Dapat kalian bayangkan betapa kayanya keluarga ku, sebenarnya tanpa harus bersusah-susah untuk menimba ilmu lagi aku sudah bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi kedua orangtua ku tak mengijinkannya. Mereka juga menginginkan anaknya untuk sukses di bidang akademik, agar ada yang dapat mereka banggakan ke orang lain nantinya tentang anak mereka ini.

Kelak nanti aku tidak hanya mewariskan firma hukum milik ayah ku tapi juga perusahaan milik ibu ku. Itu sudah pasti, karena aku anak tunggal di keluarga ini, tak ada yang bisa di percayakan orangtua ku untuk meneruskan bisnis mereka selain aku. Jujur, aku cukup berbangga hati dengan itu.

Dan dapat kalian bayangkan juga, berapa besar beban yang akan ku tanggung nantinya, aku tidak hanya di percaya meneruskan satu bisnis seperti pada anak konglomerat lainnya tapi dua bisnis, dan gilanya keduanya memiliki jalur yang berbeda.

Dan gilanya lagi orangtua ku meminta ku untuk masuk ke jurusan hukum, yang demi dewa. Aku sangat benci dengan jurusan ini, di pikiran ku jurusan ini sangat kuno, dan satu hal kau harus menghapalkan banyak pasal dan undang-undang, oh god! Memikirkannya saja aku ingin muntah.

Tapi demi apapun, aku sama sekali tak minat untuk masuk ke jurusan ini, sungguh rasanya aku ingin menangis di hadapan ayah ku.

"Ayah, apa tak sebaiknya Chanyeol masuk ke jurusan manajemen saja. lagian aku tak hanya mewariskan firma hukum ayah, tapi juga perusahaan milik ibu. Kalau pemikiran ku akan lebih baik aku mempelajari bisnis saja, bagaimana?" Tawar Chanyeol kepada ayahnya. Dalam pikiran Chanyeol lebih baik ia masuk manajemen daripada harus masuk jurusan ilmu hukum yang benar-benar bukan style-nya.

Kini Chanyeol tengah berada di mansion besar milik keluarganya, mereka tengah bersantai dan tentu saja tidak hanya bersantai, Chanyeol sedikit mencuri kesempatan untuk membujuk ayahnya tentang jurusan kuliah yang akan ia ambil.

"Apa kau gila Chanyeol? Kau sudah masuk ke jurusan itu, dan sekarang kau sedang menjalani masa OSPEK mu, cukup jalankan saja! Jangan bertingkah aneh" bentak ayah Chanyeol, sebenarnya Chanyeol tak memilik nyali untuk melawan ayahnya itu, tapi Chanyeol sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk ini.

Dan ya, ia tahu jika ia sudah di masuk ke jurusan hukum saat ini, tapi apa salahnya untuk pindah, lagian pembelajaraan semester pertama belum di mulai, saat ini Chanyeol hanya melakukan pembekalan atau bisa di bilang seperti OSPEK.

"Ayah mu benar sayang, cukup jalani saja ibu percaya kau pasti akan terbiasa dan menyukai jurusan mu nantinya. Dan untuk bidang manajemen, kau bisa mengambil untuk S2 mu nantinya" ujar ibu Chanyeol santai, tak tahu kah ia. Anaknya sudah ingin pingsan mendengar ucapan ibunya itu. S1-nya saja baru di mulai dan sekarang ibunya sudah merencanakan untuk S2-nya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, lebih baik dahulu aku ikut dengan nenek untuk pindah ke desa saja, aku bisa gila kalau begini" teriak Chanyeol, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal dari sana ia benar-benar tak suka dengan pemikiran ke dua orangtuanya itu.

"Yakk! Chanyeol, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kembali Park Chanyeol!" Teriak ayah Chanyeol kesal dengan anaknya itu.

"Sudahlah sayang, maklumi saja. Chanyeol mungkin sedang dalam masa peralihannya emosi anak itu mungkin sedang tidak setabil, dia tak bermaksud dengan perkataannya itu" dengan santai wanita itu menenangkan kekesalan suaminya itu

.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menjelang, dapat ku dengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamar ku, dan ku pastikan itu pasti maid yang setiap hari bertugas untuk membangunkan ku.

"Tuan muda, bangun. Sudah pukul tujuh pagi anda memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini sebaiknya anda bergegas. Tuan muda.." ucapnya dengan lembut namun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Ahh iya iya, aku sudah bangun, pergilah" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamar.

*Drtt Drtt* dering ponsel ku berbunyi dan disana tertera nama sahabat ku Sehun, entah apa maksudnya menelpon sepagi ini

" _Chanyeol, apa kau bisa menjemput ku? Mobil ku sedang ku service_ " ujarnya dengan santai di seberang sana. Rasanya aku ingin memaki sahabat ku itu, apa di fikirnya aku ini supirnya.

"Kau fikir aku supir mu?" Jawab ku dengan suara sedikit serak khas orang baru bangun tidur

" _Oh ayolah, supir ku sedang tak bekerja hari ini. Tadi aku sudah menelpon Kai, ia tak bisa, dia sedang mengantarkan kakaknya ke bandara. Hanya kau harapan ku satu-satunya_ "

"Fine! Tapi sebelum aku sampai kau harus sudah ada di depan rumah mu. Jika aku lihat kau tak ada, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mu. , aku tak mau menunggu, kau fikir aku supir mu!"

" _Iya-iya, ohya kau jangan lupa membawa jas almamater yang kemarin di bagikan, kau tahu hari ini, hari terakhir pembekalan kita. Para senior cecunguk itu mewajibkan kita untuk membawanya_ "

"Hmm baiklah" setelah itu aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon dan langsung melangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar mandi, hari sudah semakin siang. Aku tak mau di ceramahi oleh para senior gila itu, sudah cukup beberapa hari ini telinga ku terasa pengang hanya karena ocehan tidak jelas dari para senior itu. Tak tahu kah mereka siapa yang mereka ceramahi ini? Huh.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mandi ku, aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ku ke arah walk in closet yang ada di kamar ku ini. Karena hari ini masih dalam masa pembekalan, kami para mahasiswa baru hanya di izinkan untuk memakai pakaian hitam putih.

Beberapa menit yang aku butuhkan untuk mempersiapkan diri, setelah itu aku langsung keluar menuju ruang makan, dapat ku pastikan disana sudah ada ke dua orangtua ku yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka

"Chanyeol mari makanlah" panggil ibu ku saat ia melihat ku mendekat ke arah mereka

"Tidak bu, aku sudah telat" langkah ku mendekati mereka berniat untuk izin pamit berangkat ke kampus, hari sudah semakin siang tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan kali ini

"Jika tak sempat makan, minumlah susu mu dulu. Kau bukan robot, ingat Chanyeol!" suara ayah ku bergema di ruang makan ini, dengan kesal aku meraih gelas susu yang sudah di siapkan para maid untuk ku

"Sudah? Yasudah aku pamit" sekarang aku benar-benar sudah melangkahkan kaki ku ke arah halaman depan mansion ku, aku benar-benar tak perduli dengan teriakan ayah ku yang memanggil-manggil nama ku. Di halaman depan dapat ku lihat mobil SUV keluaran Mercedes-Benz AMG G65 milik ku sudah terparkir dengan apik disana. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil itu ke arah rumah Sehun

Rumah lelaki albino itu tidak begitu jauh dari mansion ku, dulu saat masih di bangku menengah atas aku juga sering memberi tumpangan untuk sahabat absurd ku itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, lima menit yang aku butuhkan untuk sampai di depan rumah lelaki Oh itu.

*Tin..tin* dapat ku lihat lelaki itu sudah berdiri disana, tapi dengan jahil aku membunyikan klakson mobil ku di depan lelaki itu. Dan benar saja, dapat ku lihat garis kekesalan di wajah albinonya itu. Dan itu menjadi pemandangan yang cukup menyenangkan bagi ku.

"YAKK! BERISIK SEKALI!" teriaknya dengan tidak santainya, tanpa tau malu lelaki itu langsung naik dan duduk di bangku penumpang yang ada di samping ku, wajahnya masih kesal karna hal tadi.

"HAHAHA kau tahu Oh, kau super duper jelek dengan wajah itu"

"Diam kau Park sialan!" Teriaknya

Oke, sudah cukup membuat pria albino ini kesal.

Sekarang waktunya untuk berangkat ke kampus, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas, dan aku tak mau telat dan bertemu dengan para senior gila itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aishhh,, semua ini salah mu!" teriak Sehun kesal pada ku, kali ini kami sudah berada di parkiran yang berada di fakultas kami

"Kenapa aku?" tanya ku polos

"Kita telat! Aisshh… aku yakin senior-senior jelek itu akan menghukum kita habis-habisan. Ini hari terakhir masa ospek kita, tapi tetap saja kita selalu di hukum mereka setiap harinya"

"Sudahlah, santai saja. kau sedang bersama anak pemilik yayasan. Kalau mereka macam-macam akan aku laporankan pada ibu ku" Sombong ku pada Sehun, sebetulnya aku tak berani mengadu pada ibu ku, karna pada akhirnya aku juga yang ia salahkan nantinya.

"Terserah mu, ayo masuk. Aku tak mau kita semakin telat karna obrolan tak bermanfaat ini"

"Hmmhh terserah mu"

Kami sedikit berlari-lari kecil untuk mencapai, aula dimana kegiatan OSPEK di adakan. Saat sedang fokus berlari dapat kami lihat salah satu senior sudah menunggu kami di depan sana, dia senior Lee hyuk jae. Tapi ia selalu meminta kami memaanggilnya dengan nama panggilan Eunhyuk, dapat ku lihat senyuman iblisnya disana saat kami sudah hampir memasuki aula fakultas.

"Wah dua pangeran tampan kita ini selalu saja ya, apa kalian tidak ada hobi lain selain telat, mahasiswa hukum macam apa kalian ini. Tidak bisa menaati aturan dan waktu yang di berikan, push-up seratus kali, sungguh mengherankan di hari terakhir masa OSPEK bukannya memberi kesan yang baik, kalian malah bertindak seenaknya seperti ini"

"Siap kak" Ucap ku dan Sehun kompak, arghh rasanya ingin ku cabik-cabik wajahnya itu dan langsung menunjukkan kartu keluarga ku, agar ia tahu siapa yang sedang ia hukum ini.

Saat ia sedang mengoceh dan memperhatikan kami, dapat ku dengar ia menyapa seseorang. Mata ku langsung tertuju ke arah sosok yang ia sapa tadi.

"Pagi Sir Byun" sapanya dengan wajah di buat-buat baiknya itu, ingin sekali aku muntah di hadapannya itu

"Pagi Hyukjae, kenapa mereka?" ia memberhentikan langkahnya untuk menanyakan kami, dan demi apapun dia sungguh – sungguh sangat cantik, aku seperti melihat bidadari kali ini, dengan surai madunya itu semakin menambah kesan menawan dan imutnya disana, dan tunggu. Tadi si eunhyuk gila ini memanggilnya apa? Sir? What di laki-laki, oh tuhan mengapa dia begitu cantik padahal ia seorang pria. Kegiatan push-up ku terhenti hanya untuk menatapi keindahan laki-laki itu.

"Biasa Sir, telat" Jawab Eunhyuk dengan sopan kepada lelaki itu, siapa dia sebenarnya? Pikiran ku terus berkecampuk memikirkan tentang lelaki ini.

"Ahhh, hei kamu, kenapa berhenti. Lanjutkan hukuman mu, jika tak ingin di beri hukuman lain oleh senior mu" dia memperhatikan ku ternyata

"Ahh Hyuk jae saya pamit dulu dan kalian semangatlah, lelaki tak ada yang lemah seperti kalian" mendengar ucapan semangatnya saja sudah berhasil mengisi seluruh tenaga ku, dengan semangat aku melanjutkan push-up ku, Lelaki manis itu, sudah berhasil merebut atensi ku. Dan sepertinya aku sedikit mulai jatuh hati dengannya.

Sepertinya kali ini aku memiliki alasan untuk bertahan di jurusan ini.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Hai..

Aku kembali, tapi bukan dengan cerita Love destiny.

Entah kenapa aku pengen banget coba bikin cerita yang Chanyeol tu anaknya slengekan sombong2 tampan gitu wkwkwk

Di review, fav dan follow ya…

Aku harap kalian suka buat cerita ke dua ku ini

Kalok peminatnya banyak aku langsung up fast..

Tapi kalau sedikit, mungkin bakalan aku hapus langsung, dan coba fokus untuk love destiny dulu

Mungkin itu aja deh dulu…

See yaaa in the next chap!

Salam Chanbaek is so fucking real!


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Lecturer VS Me**_

 _ **By : Devi park**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Author Pov_

 _._

"Ehemm" suasana di dalam aula tiba-tiba menjadi senyap, saat senior ketua panitia OSPEK tahun ini datang di saat hari terakhir masa orientasi.

"Apa kabar kalian semua?" Tanya lelaki tinggi itu, seketika terdengar bisik-bisik para mahasiswi baru yang terpesona dengan kakak senior mereka itu.

Dia adalah senior Shim, atau biasa di panggil Changmin, dia senior tertampan di semester atas.

"Tak ku sangka akhirnya setelah tujuh hari kita menjalankan masa orientasi untuk para mahasiswa baru. Dan selamat akhirnya kalian sudah sah menjadi mahasiswa/I fakultas hukum di universitas ini. Semoga kalian bisa menjalankan semua hal yang kami ajarkan selama masa orientasi kali ini. Taati peraturan, dan fokuslah untuk belajar. Jangan terlalu banyak bermain-main, ingat kalian sudah bukan siswa lagi, tapi mahasiswa. Jadi bertingkah dan berperilakulah seperti layaknya mahasiswa" dengan lantang Changim berbicara di depan para juniornya, memberikan beberapa nasihat untuk para junior barunya.

Tapi sayangnya, tak ada satupun kata dari laki-laki itu yang Chanyeol dengarkan. Sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya banyak termenung seperti memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Sampai-sampai membuat kedua sahabatnya Sehun dan juga Kai bingung karenannya.

"Hei! Hun. Coba kau lihat si yoda itu, ada masalah apa dia?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Entahlah, sedari pagi tadi saat kami di hukum senior hyukjae dia sudah seperti itu. Sudahlah tak usah di pikirkan, kau taukan dia itu ada aneh-anehnya" ucap Sehun santai, jari telunjuknya pun berputar-putar di samping kepalanya memberikan isyarat 'gila' pada Chanyeol dan Kai hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang di katakan sahabat Oh-nya itu.

"Aku mendengernya Oh bedebah" ucap Chanyeol dingin, tangannya pun tak ingin diam, ia dorong kepala milik Sehun sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yang bedebah sialan, ckh!" ucap Sehun tak terima.

"Hei, hei sudahlah. Dan kau, ada masalah apa, kau seperti orang yang terkena masalah yang berat" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Aku baru saja bertemu bidadari, hidup ku rasanya terhenti. Melihatnya saja seperti aku sedang melihat surga di hadapan mata ku" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, senyum aneh tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Apa ku bilangkan, dia aneh!" Timpal Sehun langsung

"Hmmm" gumam Kai

"Kalian sama sekali tak mengerti, aku ingin berjumpa dengan dia lagi. Ahh! Bagaimana jika kalian membantu ku untuk bertemu dengannya, ya?" Pinta Chanyeol kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk tepat di sampingnya itu.

"Huwoow! Tidak terimakasih" ucap Sehun datar pada akhirnya.

"Hahaha, kau kejam sekali hun. Bagaimana kami membantu mu Yeol. Sedangkan kami saja tak tahu siapa bidadari mu itu" ku rasa yang masih memiliki kadar sedikit kewarasan di antara mereka bertiga hanya Kai kali ini.

"Hmm aku memang tak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku tahu namanya" ujar Chanyeol

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun santai

"BYUN" ucap Chanyeol dan itu berhasil membuat alis Kai dan Sehun menukik tajam.

"Byun apa?" Sehun masih berusaha dengan keras mempertahakan kesabarannya saat menghadapi sahabat gilanya itu.

"Hanya Byun" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"DEMI APA PARK! Apa kau tahu berapa ribu orang yang bermarga Byun di korea saat ini. Fix kau memang aneh dan GILA" ujar Kai, sepertinya kadar kewarasaanya sudah menguap entah kemana karna sahabat raksasanya itu.

"HEII! Tunggu park, Byun yang kau maksud bukan orang yang tadi pagi yang di sapa oleh senior Eunhyuk kan?" Tanya Sehun memastikan siapa Byun yang sedang sahabatnya itu sukai.

"Iya dia" jawab Chanyeol santai, dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah tampannya

"HUWAA! Kau gila Park Chanyeol!" Jawab Sehun Heboh, dan tentu karna teriakannya itu, membuat para senior dan mahasiswa/i lain mengalihkan perhatian kepada mereka.

"HEI! TIGA PANGERAN YANG DISANA, Aku tahu kalian sangat populer di kampus ini, tapi apa bisa kalian memberikan sedikit waktu berharga kalian untuk mendengarkan ku? Atau kalian saja yang berdiri disini dan menyampaikan apa yang sedang kalian bahas itu" Tegur Changmin, sedari tadi ia sudah melihat jika tiga lelaki yang sedang duduk di barisan belakang sama sekali tak menanggapi perkatannya, dan itu cukup membuat kekesalannya membuncah entah kemana.

"Ahh. Maaf kak. Kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Chanyeol yang pertama kali meminta maaf kepada seniornya itu, dan setelahnya kedua iris matanya itu menatap tajam ke arah dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian ini!" Ucapnya dingin. Dan itu sukses membuat ubun-ubun Sehun dan Kai terbakar seketika.

"What the? Bukannya dia yang duluan, huhh" ucap sehun kesal dengan berbisik pelan agar seniornya tidak menegurnya kembali.

"Tenang hun, anak itu tak akan selamat nanti ku buat" ujar Kai dengam senyuman psikopatnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kegiatan kampus mereka berakhir, kini ketiga sahabat itu memutuskan untuk berkumpul di sebuah café yang tau jauh dari universitas mereka, berniat untuk menikmati waktu bersantai mereka setelah penat melakukan kegiatan yang ada di kampus, yang tak ada habisnya.

"Ya tuhan, terimakasih banyak! Akhirnya segala penderitaan dan penyiksaan ini berakhir" teriak Kai a.k.a Jongin sejadi-jadinya. Dan tentu saja karna ulahnya itu mengundang perhatian pengunjung lain untuk melihat kearah tiga sekawan itu.

Rasanya Chanyeol dan juga Sehun ingin sekali menenggelamkan sahabat hitam mereka itu.

"Buat malu saja!" Ucap Sehun ketus

"Hei nona?! Pedas sekali mulut mu itu. Mereka juga mengerti kalau kita ini mahasiswa yang memiliki beban banyak seharian, dan sah-sah saja jika seperti itu" ujar Kai sambil membela dirinya sendiri, dan Sehun tentu saja sedikit tidak terima karna panggilan yang Kai berikan tadi kepadanya.

"Nona, nona kepala mu itu. Kau lihat gara-gara kau orang-orang melihat ke arah kita" ucap Sehun sarkas

"Terserah" tanggapan Kai seadannya.

"Hei, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu membesar-besarkannya. Tak sadarkah kalian semakin membuat malu diri kalian sendiri, Calm down dude" berterimakasihlah, karena sedikit kewarasan dari Chanyeol dapat menengahi pertikaian antar dua sahabat yang berbeda warna kulit tersebut.

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, dengan sangat berusaha Sehun membuang semua luapan emosinya terhadap Kai. Tangannya langsung meraih ponsel yang berada di saku celananya, bermain dengan ponselnya berusaha untuk melupakan segala apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan entah kenapa saat ia sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya, ia teringat dengan apa yang di katakan oleh seniornya tadi sesaat sebelum mereka di pulangkan. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka aplikasi pencariannya dan mengetikkan alamat website universitas mereka disana.

"Hei, kemarikan Npm kalian. Aku ingin menyusun KRS ku, karna aku baik dan juga tampan. Aku akan dengan bermurah hati akan menyusunkan milik kalian juga. Dan mumpung disini juga ada Wifi gratis" mendengar apa yang di katakan Sehun barusan, tentu saja dengan senang hati Chanyeol dan juga Kai memberikan Nomor pokok mahasiswa mereka kepada Sehun. Untung-untung mereka tak perlu repot-repot untuk menyusun KRS itu sepulang dari sini.

"Baiklah, kita di semester pertama, dan di kelas B" gumam Sehun yang masih berfokus pada ponselnyan setelah mendapatkan Npm kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tunggu! Hei Park! Siapa marga bidadari mu itu? yang kau bicarakan tadi saat di aula" tanya Sehun kepada sahabat tiangnya yang tepat berada di sampingnya itu.

"Byun" ucap Chanyeol, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun semakin bingung karnanya.

"Seingat ku si senior hyukjae gila itu memanggilnya 'Sir Byun' kan? Apa jangan-jangan dia salah satu dosen di kampus kita" ucap Sehun, tatapannya teralih ke arah Chanyeol memastikan tentang segala pemikirannya.

"Hmm, tapi mana ku tahu dia dosen atau bukan, sedangkan namanya saja aku baru tahu marganya. Darimana kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun

"Wait, Bro! Sir?! Are you kidding me?" Tanya Kai sedikit terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar dari sahabatnya tentang bidadari Chanyeol itu.

"Gaya mu kammjong" gumam Sehun, sepertinya laki-laki itu masih sedikit kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai

"Serius Yeol, setahu ku. Kau itu straight tapi kenapa sekarang kau menjadi menyukai laki-laki sama seperti ku?" Kai masih terlihat sedikit bingung dengan sahabat parknya itu.

"Aku tak menyulai laki-laki, aku hanya menyukai si Byun itu" ucap Chanyeol santai

"Itu sama saja idiot. Tapi yahh.. Wellcome in beautiful rainbow life bro" ujar Kai dengan senyum sumringah yang ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol.

"Hmm hmm terserah mu lah" jawab Chanyeol seadanya

"Dan kau Oh, apa yang kau maksud tadi?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya pada Sehun.

"Entahlah Yeol, kau lihat saja nama dosen mata kuliah Pengantar ilmu hukum kita" Sehun langsung memberikan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol melihat apa yang berada di ponselna itu.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Apa jangan-jangan ini dia hun" wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi bingung

"Mana ku tahu" jawab Sehun sambil mengangkat bahunya

"Dan tunggu Kai, sejak kapan kau menjadi penyuka sesame jenis, aku menjadi semakin khawatir berada dekat dengan kalian" tanya Sehun pada sahabat Kim-nya itu

"Sudah lama sih dan Chanyeol juga sudah tau dari awal, ceritanya juga panjang. Kau akan muak bila aku menceritakan semuanya" ucap Kai santai

"Kenapa kalian tak menceritakannya juga pada ku, apa kau tak menganggap ku sebagai sahabat mu?" Tanya Sehun serius kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, mungkin kau saja yang tak menanggapinya" Ucap Kai, sedangkan tangannya masih asik memasukkan beberapa potong kentang goring ke dalam mulutnya

"Kapan?" tanya Sehun

"Saat acara Promnight, saat itu kita sedang berpesta sambil menenggak wine" Ujar Kai

"Apa kau gila saat itu aku mabuk berat mana mungkin aku bisa menanggapi mu" teriak Sehun kesal pada Kai

"Buktinya Chanyeol bisa menanggapinya, berarti itu salah mu, bukan salah ku" kekehan kecil Kai keluar saat menyelesaikan perkataannya itu.

"Hah terserah kalian saja, yang terpenting aku akan jauh lebih waspada saat bersama dengan kalian" ucap Sehun

"Hemm terserahlah" ujar Kai

.

.

.

.

"Hei Yeol! Coba lihat berapa SKS kita dengan dosen itu" pinta Kai pada Chanyeol

"Empat" ucap Chanyeol seadanya

"Ughh.. itu akan menjadi matkul yang paling membosankan di semester ini. 4 jam kita bersamanya?!" Ujar Sehun dengan mengacungkan keempat jarinya.

"Hei hun! Coba kau lihat sisi positifnya untuk sahabat gila kita ini. Jika dosen ini memang benar Byun yang ia maksud, apa itu bukan suatu hal yang bagus dan juga keuntungan bagi Chanyeol, dia bisa melakulan pendekatannya dengan dosen bidadarinya itu" ujar Kai dengan menampilkan smirk di hadapan ke dua sahabatnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol ia seakan baru saja di beri ilham dengan apa yang di katakan Kai tadi, spontan senyumnya mengembang membayangkan jika ia akan di ajar dengan orang yang ia sedang sukai dan lebih untungnya orang itu sangat-sangat cantik. Chanyeol jadi semakin tak sabar untuk memulai perkuliahannya.

"Kalau iya dia benar orang yang Chanyeol maksud, kalau tidak. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun dengan merotasi ke dua bola matanya menandakan ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang Kai katakan tadi.

"Hei! Kita pastikan saja dahulu. Dan entah kenapa insting ku mengatakan jika si dosen ini lah bidadari dari seorang Park Chanyeol" ujar Kai santai.

"Kim Jongin" panggil Chanyeol dengan nama asli pria tan itu, dan itu sukses menukikan alis Kai karnanya.

"Hei apa-apaan kau Park!"

"Kau tak tahu?! Entah kenapa kali ini aku sangat-sangat senang dengan perkataan mu dan rasanya aku ingin memeluk mu" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum sumringahnya ke arah Kai.

"Apa-apaan kau, jika kau menyukai ku sorry aku sudah memiliki seseorang Yeol"

"Sangat najis jika aku menyukai mu, tapi terserahlah. Aku tak ingin marah dengan mu kali ini, aku hanya merasa senang dengan kata-kata mu tadi tentang bidadari ku itu" ujar Chanyeol yang masih berusaha mempertahankan senyum sumringahnya.

"Hahaha ya ya lah, kita lihat saja nanti. Apa insting dari seorang Kai benar atau insting ku yang benar" ucap Sehun

"Apa kalian tak ingin memesan yang lain? Pesanlah, aku yang bayar semuanya" perintah Chanyeol pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang sekali, santai bung. Kita belum tahu kebenarannya hahaha" ujar Sehun meledek temannya itu.

"Terserah apa kata mu" jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

.

.

.

.

Kini ketiga sahabat itu sudah selesai dengan acara nongkrong santai mereka. Haripun sudah semakin malam, sungguh tak terasa memang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, enatah sudah berapa jam yang mereka habiskan di café itu.

"Hei, hun Kau tak ingin pulang bersama ku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun saat ia melihat laki-laki itu mulai membuka pintu mobil milik Kai.

"Aku tak ingin pulang dengan lelaki Gay seperti mu, bisa-bisa nanti kau nafsu dengan ku, ighh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk ku berdiri" Ucap Sehun dengan gaya bicara yang sedikit ia lebih-lebihkan. Sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda dengan perkataannya itu, tapi dia hanya ingin sedikit meledek temannya itu.

"Tak tahu kah kau akan semobil dengan siapa, kau akan bersama laki-laki mesum dan lebih paranya lagi kadar gilanya lebih dari aku, aku malah khawatir bisa-bisa kau yang tak di antarkannya pulang nantinya" ujar Chanyeol membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hei! Gila! Walaupun aku penyuka lelaki, aku tak berniat menyukai pria sedingin es dan bermulut pedas sepertinya, dia bukan tipe ku" mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi, sontak saja membuat Kai mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela mobil miliknya dan membalas segala penghinaan Chanyeol kepada dirinya.

"Ihh, kau fikir aku gila" Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap-usap lengannya menunjukkan ekspresi jika ia sedang geli sekarang

"Yasudah, kalian duluan saja dulu. Aku ingin membeli rokok di minimarket yang ada di depan sana" Ujar Chanyeol kepada kedua sahabatnya itu

"Ya terserah yang berandalan saja" sahut Sehun santai dan langsung duduk di pintu penumpang yang tepat berada di samping Kai.

"Hei, enak saja mulut mu itu Oh!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit terkekeh dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu tadi.

"Bye Park.." ucap Sehun

"Dahh, kami duluan, hati-hatilah, takutnya nanti kau di culik tante-tante sexy jika sendirian disini" Pamit Kai pada Chanyeol, dan tentu saja ia menyempatkan untuk mengejek sahabatnya itu.

"Terserah apa kata kalian saja" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil Kai yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauh darinya.

Setelah mobil Kai sudah benar-benar jauh darinya, ia langsung berniat untuk menyebrang menuju minimarket yang ada tepat di seberang jalan. Saat kaki Chanyeol mulai melangkah tiba-tiba ia tak sengaja di senggol oleh seorang wanita.

Dan dapat Chanyeol lihat, wanita itu langsung terjatuh ke jalan setelah menyenggol tubuh Chanyeol tadi.

"Dasar sepatu sialan, ahh maaf tu—" Wanita itu sedikit mengumpat di awal, dan berniat untuk meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol, namun dia sedikit terkejut dengan orang yang baru saja ia senggol tadi.

"Miss Taeyeon" Ucap Chanyeol, tentu Chanyeol sangat mengenal wanita ini. Dia seorang dosen di kampus Chanyeol, saat hari pertama pembekalan Miss Taeyeon-lah yang menyambut para mahasiswa baru bersama dengan para dosen lainnya.

"Ahh sepertinya, kau salah satu mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi tempat ku mengajar" tebak Taeyeon dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya tadi.

"Iya Miss, Saya Park Chanyeol. Mahasiswa baru fakultas hukum. Ya ampun miss, kantong bawaan Miss jatuh semua" ucap Chanyeol berusaha untuk menolong dosennya itu.

"Maafkan saya Miss, ya ampun. Sayang sekali makanan bawaan Miss jadi berantakan. Apa perlu saya belikan yang baru untuk Miss, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf" tawar Chanyeol kepada dosennya itu.

"Tidak apa Chanyeol-ssi, ini bukan salah mu. Ini semua karna hak sepatu ku yang patah, makanya jadi seperti ini. Dan terimakasih untuk tawaran mu itu, saya rasa itu tidak perlu" Ucap Taeyeon sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa Miss yakin, saya benar-benar tak enak hati Miss" Tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan dosennya itu.

"Tak apa, dan juga tadinya ini untuk seseorang tapi aku tak yakin orang itu akan menerimanya, daripada aku mempermalukan diri ku nantinya, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika begini, ahh maaf. Kenapa saya jadi curhat dengan mu, yasudah kalau begitu saya pulang dahulu" Ujar Taeyeon pada Chanyeol

"Miss pulang menggunakan apa? Jika Miss berkenan, biar saya antar ke rumah" tawar Chanyeol, terlihat laki-laki itu masih merasa bersalah dengan dosennya itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi terimakasih, kau ternyata anak yang baik ya. Tapi aku di jemput oleh tunangan ku, jadi aku pergi dahulu ahh kalau boleh bisa aku minta tolong buangkan saja kantong makanan itu" setelah mengucapkan kata pamitnya Taeyeon langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrangi jalan yang ada di depan mereka.

" Iya tentu Miss, dan Hati-hati Miss" Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat dosennya itu telah jauh darinya, tak lama setelah itu sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver datang menghampiri dosennya itu. Dari arah sana dapat Chanyeol lihat dosennya itu melambai ke arahnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil silver itu, dan tentu saja Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan dosennya itu, dan setelahnya dapat ia lihat mobil itu langsung melaju dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat.

"Siapa?" tanya seorang laki-laki dingin

"Hanya Mahasiswa di kampus kita" jawab Taeyeon

"Oh pantas saja, aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Ternyata mahasiswa di kampus kita" Ujar laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa minta jemput disana?" tanya lelaki itu dingin tanpa menampilkan ekspresi sama sekali

"Tadinya aku berniat membelikan mu makan malam, aku tahu pasti kau akan sangat lapar sepulang dari mengajar dan lagi kau juga tinggal sendirian di apartment mu" Ucap Taeyeon tanpa menatap lawan bicarannya itu

"Kau tahu Taeyeon, aku sangat berterimakasih atas segala perhatian mu pada ku, tapi sungguh kau tak perlu melakukan itu semua, aku takut kau semakin terlalu berharap dengan ku, dan kau pun tahu jika aku tak akan pernah bisa membalas segala perhatian mu itu" Ujar Laki-laki itu, kini terlihat sedikit ekspresi kesal di wajahnya karna wanita yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Kenapa Baek?! Apa aku salah memberikan perhatian kepada tunangan ku? Apa aku salah, jawab Byun Baekhyun?!" Teriak Taeyeon kesal kepada laki-laki yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Mendengar bentakan dari Taeyeon, spontan Baekhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di tepian jalan, matanya menatap Taeyeon nanar.

"Iya salah, ini semua salah. Semuanya. Dan yang paling penting ini semua salah mu" emosi Baekhyun sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi, ia sudah muak dengan Taeyeon dan juga segala perkataannya.

"Sepertinya, niat baik ku untuk mengantarkan kau pulang, sama sekali tak kau hargai. Kau tahu cara pulang dari sini kan. Atau kau bisa memberhentikan taksi dari sini" Ujar Baekhyun dengan deru nafas yang masih tak karuan karna luapan emosinya.

"Dan ini uangnya" Baekhyun mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada Taeyeon

"Apa kau sama sekali tak punya hati, dan apa kau tak memiliki rasa kasihan pada ku. Kau lihat Baek, hak sepatu ku patah dan kau menyuruh ku untuk pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini" ujar Taeyeon lemah, tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata mulai jatuh dan mengenai pipinya, ia merasa sedih dengan apa yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan padanya

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang sangat emosi saat ini. Aku takut akan membentak mu lagi nantinya, jadi ku mohon keluarlah. Aku akan membantu mu mencarikan taksi" Ujar Baekhyun, dan ia langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya itu dan berniat untuk mencarikan taksi untuk Taeyeon

"Kau kejam Byun" Ucap Taeyeon dengan bulir air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk memanggil taksi yang akan Taeyeon tumpangi.

"Naiklah, dan ini uangnya" Baekhyun masih berusaha berbuat baik kepada wanita itu dengan membukakan pintu taksi itu untuk Taeyeon

"Kau ingat Byun Baek, seberapapun kerasnya kau pada ku, itu tak akan pernah melunturkan perasaan ku pada mu, kau harus bisa berubah Baek, demi orangtua mu dan demi aku. Kita sudah tunangan dan akan segera menikah nantinya, dan aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk meluluhkan hati sekeras batu mu itu" Ujar Taeyeon sambil menatap tajam wajah pria yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Terserah apa kata mu, masuklah" dan setelah mendengar ucapan perintah Baekhyun, Taeyeon langsung masuk dan duduk di dalam taksi itu, tak lupa ia juga menerima uang pemberian Baekhyun tadi.

Setelah taksi yang di tumpangi Baekhyun sudah menjauh darinya, Baekhyun langsung memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia tak langsung melajukan mobilnya itu, hatinya sedang kalut dan ia membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya itu.

"Terserah apa kata mu Kim Taeyeon. Kau bilang hati ku sekeras batu, tak sadarkah kau siapa disini yang hatinya lebih keras dari sebuah batu. Kau harusnya mengerti, aku tak akan pernah bisa menerima mu, aku tak meyukai mu, aku tak memiliki sedikit ketertarikan terhadap wanita. Seberapa kali harus ku katakan pada mu Kim Taeyeon. Kapan kau akan mengerti?!" dengan kesal Baekhyun memukul stir mobilnya, ia sedikti frustasi dengan masalah yang ia alami dengan Taeyeon. Wanita itu sudah seperti momok yang menakutkan untuknya. Dan, ya. Benar. Alasan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak bisa menerima Taeyeon karna dia adalah seorang GAY.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Hai.. I'm back…

Giaman nih cerita buat yang di Chap ini, sorry ya kalau kalian pada bosen, aku bakal usahain buat bikin FF ini jauh lebih baik lagi.

Dan aku harap kalian tetap mau nunggu kelanjutan dari cerita ini, keep support me guys, karna aku butuh pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini.

Mungkin gitu aja sih..

Tolong di review ya..

Dan aku juga mau ucapi thanks buat yang follow, fav maupun review, *bow* terimakasih banyak guys…

Dan sorry jika kalian banyak nemuin kata yang Typo atau belibet di chap ini.

Oke deh, see yaa in the next Chap..

Salam Chanbaek is Real!


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Lecturer VS Me**_

 _ **By : Devi park**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Author Pov_

"Aku pulang" teriak Chanyeol saat ia sudah memasuki ruangan di manssionnya. Dapat ia lihat ibunya sedang bersantai di ruang tv sambil di temanin dengan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Hai sayang, kemarilah. Pasti kau lah. Mau coba pudding coklat kesukaaan mu, tadi ibu membuatkannya khusus untuk mu" dengan senyum cerah wanita itu menyambut kepulangan anak sematang wayangnya itu.

"Hmm boleh bu" jawab Chanyeol seadanya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa nyaman yang ada di ruangan tv itu. "Bi Kim tolong ambilkan pudding yang ku buat tadi di lemari pendingin" Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari anaknya itu, ibu Chanyeol memanggil maidnya untuk membawakan pudding yang ia maksud.

"Baik nyonya" jawan maid itu sopan

"Bagaimana kuliah mu?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol pada anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Begitu" mata Chanyeol masih fokus ke layar tv dan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya sekedarnya saja.

"Apa kau masih kesal dengan ibu dan ayah karna memaksa mu masuk ke jurusan yang bukan kau minta, hmm?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol, lengan tangannya dengan lembut membelai dahi dan rambut coklat milik anaknya itu dengan lembut.

"Awalnya iya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak" ujar Chanyeol.

Belum sempat ibu Chanyeol menanyakan perihal perubahan anaknya itu, maid yang ia perintah untuk membawakan pudding milik Chanyeol sudah kembali mendatanginya dengan membawakan sepiring besar pudding coklat.

"Ini nyonya" maid itu manaruh pudding itu di meja yang ada di depan nyonya Park.

"Ahh terimakasih, kau bisa kembali"

"Baik nyonya" tak lama setelah maidnya itu menjauh, nyonya Park mulai melanjutkan perbincangan yang sempat terputus tadi dengan anaknya.

"Kenapa bisa berubah pikiran?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol penasaran

"Tidak kenapa, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba" tentu bukan itu alasan Chanyeol sebenarnya, yang ada dia mulai terpikat dengan seseorang yang ada di fakultasnya itu, yang sayang dia belum mengetahui siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

"Bu, ibukan ketua yayasan di kampus ku. Pasti ibu mengetahuikan seluk beluk tentang kampus ku?" Tiba-tiba ide Chanyeol muncul untuk menanyakan perihal si Byun itu pada ibunya.

"Memang, tapi ibu tak begitu mengetahuinya secara detail" jawab ibu Chanyeol.

"Kalau tentang para dosennya ibu pasti tau kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin menggebu-gebu di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak juga, ibu hanya selalu berurusan dengan rektor mu saja selama ini. Dan jika itu dosen, hanya sebagian dosen yang ibu tahu. Itupun hanya Kaprodi dan Dekan fakultas yang ada di universitas kita" jawab ibu Chanyeol santai dengan sesekali menyuapkan beberapa snack ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmhh memang sia-sia saja aku bertanya pada ibu" gumam Chanyeol pelan, namun gumamannya itu masih bisa di dengar oleh ibunya dengan jelas.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol yang mulai sedikit kesal dengan anaknya itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Chanyeol ingin langsung beristirahat, dah bu" setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat di lantai atas.

"Hei! Bagaimana pudding mu?!" Tanya ibu Chanyeol yang sedikit berteriak pada anaknya.

"Aku tak selera, untuk ibu saja" jawab Chanyeol sekedarnya, kakinya mulai menapaki tangga rumah miliknya, tapi sebelum itu dapat ia dengat ibunya yang sudah mengomel dengan sedikit isakan di tempatnya tadi

"Hikss, kenapa kau tak mau menghargai masakan ibu, padahal ibu sudah lelah membuatkannya untuk mu, ya sudahlah. Biar ibu buang saja" sebenarnya ibu Chanyeol hanya sedikit bersandiwara agar menarik perhatian anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Yakk! Ibu kenapa menangis? Iya-iya Chanyeol makan" dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali ke tempat di mana ibunya berada untuk mengambil sepiring pudding yang di maksud ibunya tadi.

"Aku akan memakannya di kamar" ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap ibunya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Janji akan di habiskan?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol yang masih mempertahankan sandiwaranya

"Iya iya, yasudah Chanyeol ke kamar dulu, selamat malam bu" Chanyeol berpamitan dengan ibu, tak lupa ia juga memberikan kecupan hangat di kening ibunya

"Selamat malam juga anak ku yang tampan" jawab ibu Chanyeol dengam senyum

Cerah yang ia tunjukkan kepada anaknya itu.

.

.

.

.

*drtt drtt* ponsel Chanyeol berdering, disana ada pesan dari aplikasi Chatting-nya dan dapat ia lihat itu berasal dari grup chatnya. Nama dari grup chat itu sudah cukup membuat alisnya menukik karna terlalu aneh dengan nama itu.

"Trio Bangsadh"

" _Kai Kim mengubah subjek dari "SKY" menjadi "Trio Bangsadh"_

Sehun Ohh:

Apa-apaan ini? Dan kenapa nama grup ini menjadi sangat menjijikan seperti itu.

Loey Park:

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dalangnya

Kai Kim:

Aku hanya sedikit merubahnya

Dan aku mendapatkan ide nama itu dari para mahasiswi lain.

Aku selalu mendengar jika mereka memanggil kita dengan panggilan trio bangsadh, bukankah itu keren?

Sehun Ohh:

Terserah apa kata mu sajalah.

Jadi ada apa ini?

Kai kim:

Ahh begini, aku sedikit memiliki info tentang Byun "bidadari Chanyeol" itu.

Loey Park:

Kau memang sahabat ku Kai, cepat ceritakan.

Sehun Ohh:

Hmm lekaslah Kai, aku juga sudah sangat mengantuk

Dan terlalu malas dengan basa-basi mu

Kai Kim:

Aku sedang tidak berurusan dengan mu pria angkuh

Jika kau mengantuk kau bisa pergi

Loey park:

Sudahlah, cepat ceritakan ada apa, jangan membuat daddy menunggu!

Sehun Ohh:

Jika kau hanya berurusan dengannya kau bisa PC dengannya bukan dari grup idiot!

What?! Daddy ?! Ya ampun rasanya aku ingin muntah seketika.

Kai Kim :

Baiklah kita sudahi saja pembicaraan sia-sia ini

Jadi begini Yeol, aku memiliki seorang kenalan di kampus. Dia sedikit mengetahui seluk beluk tentang kampus kita.

Dan aku baru saja bertanya dengannya tentang si Byun-mu itu.

Dan… hihihi

Loey Park:

Dan apa kammjong?! Jangan membuat ku semakin ingin menendang selangkangan mu itu!

Sehun Ohh:

Tendang saja, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya

Kai Kim:

Ya sudah, jika kalian merasa info ku ini tak penting, lebih baik aku keluar saja.

Loey Park:

Siapa yang bilang tak penting?

Silahkan di lanjutkan tuan Kim…

Kai Kim:

Baiklah begini.

Di fakultas kita memang ada dosen yang bermarga Byun, tidak hanya satu tapi dua

Yang satu Byun Hana, dia seorang wanita dan mengajar untuk anak semester atas dan dia juga sudah tua. Dan sudah menikah.

Loey Park:

Kau tak perlu membicarakannya, lekaslah ke Byun yang satunya lagi

Kai Kim:

Baiklah, tuan yang tidak sabaran

Dan yang satu lagi, seperti yang ku katakan tadi saat di café, dialah Byun sang bidadari mu itu.

Dia seorang laki-laki, dia mengajar di kelas kita. Di mata kuliah pengantar ilmu hukum.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia salah satu dosen mudah di kampus kita.

Dia juga tamatan dari universitas kita.

Loey Park:

What the? Jadi benar itu dia?

Kai Kim:

Yaps.. dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, sepetinya dia masih single.

Kesempatan mu terbuka lebar Park hahaha

Sehun Ohh:

Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, pelajaran pertama kita besok itu Pengantar ilmu hukum

Berarti si Byun mu itu Yeol yang akan masuk ke kelas kita.

Wow aku masih tak menyangka jika Byun yang kau cari-cari itu ternyata Byun Baekhyun

Yang ternyata juga dosen kita sendiri.

Kai Kim:

That's right, dan aku sarankan esok hari kau harus langsung melancarkan pendekatan mu dengannya, karna dari apa yang ku dengar. Dia salah satu dosen yang populer.

Banyak dosen dan juga para mahasiswa yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Loey Park:

Kau tahu Kim, aku tak tahu harus membalas mu apa

Tapi besok akan ku traktir kau sepuasnya.

Kai Kim:

Wuahh, That's my boy!

Thanks bro

Sehun Ohh:

Aku bagaimana?

Heii…

Hallo…

 _Chat end_

.

.

.

.

Tak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun, Chanyeol langsung keluar dari aplikasi chatnya itu, hatinya terlalu gembira saat ini setelah mengetahui fakta yang baru saja Kai sampaikan padanya.

Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin berteriak

"Tak ku sangka secepat ini aku akan bertemu dengan mu lagi Byun, aku tak perduli kau dosen ku atau apalah, yang terpenting kau sudah berhasil mencuri seluruh hati hanya dalam sekali pandang, kau sangat menakjubkan" gumam Chanyeol sendiri, badannya ia baringkan di ranjang besar berukuran king size miliknya, senyumnya pun tak ketinggalan di wajah tampannya itu.

"Baiklah yang aku perlukan saat ini mandi dan langsung pergi tidur, aku tak mau telat di pelajaran Baekhyunee ku" setelah itu Chanyeol langsung bergegas pergi ke kamar mandinya, ia sudah terlihat sepeti orang gila tersenyum dan terus tertawa sendiri tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Limabelas menit yang Chanyeol butuhkan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan juga berpakaian, dan setelahnya ia sudah kembali terbaring di atas ranjang empuknya, bahkan ia sudah menghidupkan alarm di ponselnya, tak pernah-pernah ia seperti ini.

"Good night world and good night my Baekhyunee" Ucap Chanyeol lembut sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Kini malam pun telah berganti pagi.

Tapi seperti pada hari biasanya Chanyeol masih saja belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Padahal dering alarm dari ponselnya dari sejam yang lalu berdering tapi tak ada satupun yang Chanyeol gubris.

Sampai pada saat nyonya Park, yang datang sendiri ke kamar anaknya itu berniat untuk membangunkannya.

"Chanyeol, bangunlah nak. Ponsel mu terus berbunyi sedari tadi. Kenapa tak bangun-bangun juga. Chanyeol" dengan lembut ibu Chanyeol berusaha untuk membangunkan anaknya itu, di goyangkannya tubuh tinggi anaknya itu.

"Hmmhh iya, hmmhh pukul berapa sekarang bu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau khas orang yang baru bangun dari tidur.

"Pukul tujuh lewat lima belas, bangunlah nak kau bisa telat berangkat ke kampus" jawab nyonya Park sambil merapikan beberapa barang yang berserakan di lantai kamar Chanyeol

"APA?! KENAPA TAK ADA YANG MEMBANGUNKAN KU?!" Spontan saja Chanyeol terbangun ketika mendengar sudah pukul berapa saat ini.

"Siapa yang tak membangunkan mu? Kau saja yang tidur seperti mayat! Tak sadar apapun, sedari tadi para maid sudah berusaha membangunkan mu! Dan juga ponsel mu itu sudah sejam yang lalu ia berbunyi!" Omel nyonya Park pada anaknya itu.

"Aishh yasudah aku bersiap-siap dulu" dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar mandinya, dia tak mau semakin di omelin oleh ibunya itu.

"Ahh sebaiknya kau bergegas, Sehun dan Kai sudah menunggu mu!" Ucap nyonya Park

"Apa? Mau apa mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya mengajak mu untuk berangkat bersamalah, sudahlah jangan banyak tanya! Kau cepat mandi dan segera berpakaian! Ibu tak mengerti kamar mu ini seperti apa?! Berantakan sekali! Padahal setiap hari di bersihkan" Beberapa menit nyonya Park membereskan beberapa hal yang berantakan di kamar anaknya itu dan setelahnya ia pun berniat untuk turun menuju meja makan untuk menemui suami dan dua sahabat dari anaknya itu berada.

.

.

.

.

"Mana dia?" Tanya tuan Park sambil membaca koran paginya

"Dia baru saja bangun, dan sedang bersiap-siap. Sehun, Kai lebih baik kalian ikut sarapan pagi saja dengan paman dan bibi sambil menunggu Chanyeol" ujar nyonya Park pada tiga laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersantai di meja makan.

"Anak itu ada-ada saja, apa dia tak malu dengan temannya! Maaf ya kalian jadi harus menunggu anak itu" ujar tuan Park, terlihat ia sedikit kesal pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tidak apa paman, kami sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol" ujar Sehun dengan sedikit tersenyum kikuk pada ayah Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, mari kita makan" ajak tuan Park pada istri dan juga dua sahabat anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit yang Chanyeol butuhkan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu bodoh hari ini. Seharusnya hari ini dia tak boleh telat sama sekali, tapi kenyataannya. Dia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya kali ini.

Dengan cepat ia menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya, dengan berlari ia turun dari tangga.

"Kai Sehun ayo! Kita sudah telat!" Teriak Chanyeol

"Bukan mereka yang telat tapi kau!" Kekesalan tuan Park sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi ketika mendengar anaknya itu berteriak-teriak seperti orang kebakaran janggutnya.

"Paman,bibi kami pamit dulu. Benar kata Chanyeol hari sudah semakin siang bisa-bisa kami telat untuk ke kampus" dengan segera Kai berinisiatif untuk berpamitan pada orangtua Chanyeol berniat untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu dari amukan ayahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu, tidak sarapan lagi?" Tanya tuan park sedikit meredakan emosinya kali ini.

"Minum susu mu dulu Chanyeol" ujar nyonya Park

"Hmm" jawab Chanyeol seadanya, di ambilnya susu yang sudah tersimpan di atas meja makannya dan setelah itu ia langsung berpamitan kepada ke dua orangtuannya.

"Aku pergi bu, ayah" pamit Chanyeol

"Berhati-hatilah Chanyeol" jawab ibunya

"Lain kali bangunlah lebih pagi, sempatkan sarapan pagi mu, aku tak ingin kau mati kalau terus begini, bagaimanapun kau anak ku satu-satunya" walaupun terdengar cukup kasar, terselip perhatian dari ucapan tuan Park kepada anaknya itu.

"Hmm baiklah. Aku pergi dulu" setelah itu kini Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Kai benar-benar sudah pergi dari ruang makan itu menuju halaman depan manssion milik keluarga Park.

"Waw tak ku sangka walau terlihat jutek ayah mu ternyata sangat peduli dengan mu Park" ucap Sehun dengan senyum jenakanya pada Chanyeol dan di jawab hanya dengan kekehan dari Chanyeol.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol menaiki mobilnya, begitupun Kai dan Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil sport ferrari milik Kai.

.

.

.

.

Dan kini Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun sudah tiba di parkiran fakultas mereka tepatnya Lima menit sebelum jam pembelajaran di mulai.

Saat sedang memarkirkan mobilnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol melihat mobil silver yang terparkir tepat di samping mobilnya.

Chanyeol sangat mengenali mobil itu. Iya, itu mobil milik tunangan dosennya Miss Taeyeon, lama Chanyeol meneliti mobil itu sampai pintu mobil itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang laki-laki. Dan sayangnya Chanyeol mengenali betul laki-laki itu, itu Byun-nya, bidadarinya. Otak Chanyeol rasanya tiba-tiba membeku seketika, ia tak mampu untuk berpikir kali ini.

"Apa Baekhyunlah tunangan dari Miss Taeyeon?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap kepergian Baekhyun dari area parkir tersebut.

"Hahaha itu tak mungkin, aku ingat betul kemarin Kai mengatalan jika Byun Baekhyun itu masih lajang, ahh kau pasti salah Chanyeol dan juga banyak orang yang memiliki mobil seperti itu tidak hanya tunangan Miss Taeyeon saja, iya ini pasti kebetulan saja!" Chanyeol berusaha memastikan dirinya jika segala pemikirannya tadi tidaklah benar. Lama Chanyeol termenung di dalam mobilnya, sampai.

*tokk..tokk* kaca jendela mobil Chanyeol di ketuk dari luar dan kalian tau siapa dalangnya, itu Kai dan juga Sehun.

Mereka terlihat sudah menggerutu kesal karna Chanyeol tak kunjung keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hei! Park! Apa yang kau tunggu lagi! Ayoo!" Teriak Sehun dari luar. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung keluar, ia tak ingat waktu saat memikirkam tentang dosennya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai langsung saat Chanyeol sudah keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Tak ada, ayo!" Kai dan Sehun hanya sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol sebelum mereka berangkat ke kampus wajah Chanyeol tak semurung itu.

"Hun, di kenapa lagi? Kenapa wajahnya murung seperti itu?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Kau fikir aku ibunya?! Mana ku tahu? Atau dia murung karna di marahi ayahnya tadi pagi?" Terka Sehun

"Tak mungkin, kau lihatkan saat masih di parkiran rumahnya, dia masih sempat tertawa, tapi sekarang dia sudah begini?" Ujar Kai

"Ya sudah kita tanyakan nanti saja padanya, sekarang ayo cepatlah jalan kita sudah sangat telat sekarang! Aku tak mau kita di hukum di hari pertama pembelajaran kita" ucap Sehun yang mulai mempercepat langkahnya

"Hmm baiklah" ujar Kai sekedarnya

.

.

.

.

Dan kini Chanyeol Sehun dan juga Kai sudah berada tepat di depan kelas mereka. Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, disana. Di depan sana sudah ada lelaki bertubuh mungil berwajah manis yang telah berhasil merenggut hatinya. Dari sana ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan dua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Permisi Sir" ucap Kai meminta izin untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Baru hari pertama kalian sudah telat, berikan aku alasan yang logis baru ku beri kalian masuk ke kelas ku" dengan tangan yang telah di lipat di dadanya dosen itu terus menatap tajam pada tigal laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Maaf Sir tadi di jalan macet sekali, mobil kami sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak kami mohon maaf Sir, kami berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Sehun berusaha memberikan alasan yang sejujurnya pada dosennya itu.

"Hmm baiklah kali ini saya maafkan kalian dan untuk kau yang paling tinggi mengapa diam saja sedari tadi? Apa dia ini teman kalian" lelaki manis itu menatap heran kepada laki-laki yang paling tinggi yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Lelaki itu hanya termenung menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ahh, s saya juga mohon maaf sir. Saya berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinnya" dengan sedikit gugup Chanyeol berusaha untuk menjawab dosennya itu.

"Hmm baiklah ku pegang janji mu itu, yasudah carilah tempat duduk kalian, saya akan memulai pembelajaran hari ini" ujar dosen itu, setelah mendapat izin masuk dari dosennya itu, Chanyeol Sehun dan Kai langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka cepat untuk mencari bangku mereka. Bersyukur mereka masih mendapat bangku di barisan belakang, mereka duduk dengan posisi bersampingan. Dengan Kai yang duduk di paling ujung di dekat jendela, Chanyeol di tengah sedangkan Sehun tepat berada di samping Chanyeol.

"Ehemm, selamat pagi semuanya! Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" Dengan senyum cerahnya Baekhyun menyapa par mahasiswa barunya itu.

"Pagi Sir, kabar baik Sir" dengan kompak para mahasiswa/i yang ada di kelas itu menjawab sapaan dari dosennya itu.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebelum kita memulai pembelajaran kali ini. Akan lebih baik saya memperkenalkan diri saya terlebih dahulu. Baiklah nama saya Byun Baekhyun, usia saya baru menginjak angka 24 tahun. Ya, saya dosen muda disini, bahkan saya juga masih mengambil studi lanjutan saya di kampus ini. Di semester kali ini saya akan mengajarkan kalian mata kuliah pengantar ilmu hukum, empat sks yang akan saya jalankan. Saya harap kalian tidak akan bosan dengan saya, karna akan setiap hari saya bersama kalian." Senyum cerah Baekhyun masih terukir di wajahnya selagi ia masih berbicara dengan para mahasiswanya.

"Kami tidak akan bosan Sir, orang yang mengajarkannya saja manis hihihi" salah satu mahasiswi yang ada di kelas itu tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan Baekhyun dan tentu saja itu semua tak lepas dari penglihatan Chanyeol, laki-laki itu masih terdiam di duduknya.

"Haha terimakasih omong-omong atas pujiannya, kau juga manis ngomong-ngomong" dan karna perkataan Baekhyun tadi sukses membuat para mahasiswi yang ada di sana berteriak heboh karna dosen mereka itu.

"Huwahh belum apa-apa saingan mu sudah banyak sekali bung!" Tangan Kai menyenggol tubuh sahabatnya itu dan Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan menunjukan senyuman miringnya kepada Kai.

"Ahh dan saya menjabat sebagai dosen penanggung jawab di kelas kalian, jadi jika ada yang masih belum kalian mengerti kalian bisa meminta bantuan kepada saya, baiklah ada yang ingin bertanya sebelum saya memulai pelajaran kita?"

"Sir" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya meminta izin bertanya kepada dosennya itu.

"Ahh ya, dan tolong sebutkan nama mu terlebih dahulu ya agar saya lebih mudah dapat mengenali kalian semua" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum manis yang ia tujukan pada Chanyeol

"Nama saya Park Chanyeol, saya ingin bertanya. Apa anda masih melajang atau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Ya pertanyaan itulah yang sedari tadi melingkupi pikiran Chanyeol, ia harus mendengar jawabannya langsung dari sumbernya ia tak mau terpuruk hanya karna pemikiran yang belum tentu jelas.

"Ahh itu, hahaa kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau menyukai saya?" Karna pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi sukses membuat isi kelas bergemuruh tak karuan.

"Mungkin, dan juga saya ingin meyakinkan sesuatu saja" ujar Chanyeol seadanya, tak lupa ia juga memberikan smirk menggodannya di hadapan dosennya sendiri. Dan bisa kalian tebak? Baekhyun mulai sedikit bersemu merah hanya karna melihat smirk dari mahasiswanya itu.

"Itu privasi Chanyeol-ssi, jika kau memang benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya tanyakan langsung kepada ku tapi tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Baiklah mungkin sampai sini saja perkenalan kita. Fokus kedepan semuanya, ea rah ponsel dan ea rah yang berbicara" sejujurnya Baekhyun bingung mau menjawab apa tadi, dia hanya berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan itu. Dan Chanyeol, hanya karna perkataan dosennya itu sukses membuatnya semakin yakin untuk terus berusaha mendekati dosen cantiknya itu, kini ia tak perduli jika memang dosen itu sudah bertunangan, ia akan jauh lebih berusaha untuk mendapatkan laki-laki manis itu, karna sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol sempat melihat pipi dosennya itu bersemua merah karnanya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mu Byun Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam ea rah dosennya itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Hii I'm back again….

Yeay akhirnya Chanbaek udah jumpaan tuhh….

Gimana nih ceritanya? Gaje? Yes I know that…

Mungkin gitu aja deh, jangan lupa review-nya ya guys.

Sorry juga buat kata typo, belibet dan aneh yang kalian jumpain di chap ini

Oke, See yaa in the chap…

Byee..

Salam Chanbaek is real!


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Lecturer VS Me**_

 _ **By : Devi park**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Author POV_

Masih di lingkungan universitas dimana tempat Chanyeol dan juga kedua sahabatnya menimba ilmu.

Dan di tempat yang sama juga Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan tambatan hatinya.

Sebenarnya, setelah mata kuliah Byun Baekhyun berakhir, sedari tadi Chanyeol sudah mengikuti kemana saja dosennya itu pergi, dari ke kantor Dekan, Perpustakan bahkan Toilet. Dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun jengah karnanya, kepala Baekhyun terasa semakin pusing dan seakan ingin pecah karna mahasiswanya itu.

Sedari tadi mahasiswanya itu sibuk memanggil dirinya dan berulang kali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepadanya. Ya, kalian tahukan apa yang ingin di tanyakan Chanyeol. Namun, sedari tadi pula Baekhyun tak menanggapi pertanyaan mahasiswanya itu, ia menganggap itu hanyalah hal biasa. Sejujurnya, sudah banyak sekali mahasiswa dan juga mahasiswi yang seperti Chanyeol, menanyakan perihal statusnya.

Tidak ingin sombong, Baekhyun memang salah satu dosen populer di kampusnya, banyak dari mahasiswa dan juga rekan kerjanya yang jatuh hati kepadanya, baik itu wanita maupun lelaki.

Namun sayangnya, tak ada dari mereka yang memiliki kegigihan seperti Chanyeol, mahasiswa semester pertamanya itu.

Biasanya jika ada mahasiswa yang menanyakan perihal statusnya, Baekhyun hanya melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada mahasiswanya itu dan setelahnya mereka akan pergi menjauhi Baekhyun.

Tapi kali ini, tatapan tajamnya tidak berlaku untuk Chanyeol.

"Sir Byun, ayolah. Jawab pertanyaan ku" pinta Chanyeol dari arah belakang, Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya ke arah dimana Chanyeol berada, dia hanya bisa merotasikan kedua bola matanya karna tingkah ajaib mahasiswanya itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, akan lebih baik kau masuk ke kelas mu dan mengikuti mata pelajaran di kelas mu, kau itu baru sehari di kampus ini, saya mohon ikutilah peraturan di kampus ini, jangan berbuat ulah" Baekhyun masih berusaha bersabar dengan mahasiswanya itu.

"Iya saya tau, tapi anda harus menjawab pertanyaan saya dahulu lalu saya akan segera masuk ke kelas setelahnya" ujar Chanyeol berusaha untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari lelaki manis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Huhh terserah mu saja, oh tuhan... kuatkanlah hati ku untuk menghadapinya" Baekhyun kembali beralih ke depan dan melanjutkan langkah menuju ruanganya, ia pikir hanya disana tempat yang nyaman baginya untuk menenangkan pikirannya itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk menghadapi ku, kamu hanya perlu memberikan hati mu untuk ku. Dan setelahnya, aku akan menjaga hati itu dengan baik. Mencintai mu dan juga menyayangi mu setulus hati ku Byun" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga dosennya itu, dan Baekhyun semakin dibuat terkejut karna bocah tinggi yang berada di sampingnya itu, ia hentikan langkahnya dan menatap lekat-lekat bocah laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Chanyeol, apa kau lupa saya ini siapa? Apa kau fikir saya ini teman sebaya mu, bertingkahlah selayaknya seorang mahasiswa. Tunjukkan kesopan dan juga rasa hormat kepada dosen mu" ujar Baekhyun dingin, dan setelah itu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, tangannya sedari tadi sudah berada tepat di dahinya memijat kepalanya yang akan segera pecah kali ini.

"Apa bisa aku berperilaku layaknya seorang mahasiswa jika hati ku saja terus menjerit meminta untuk selalu berdekatan dengan mu" gumam Chanyeol, kakinya ia bawa untuk mengikuti kemana arah pujaan hatinya itu pergi.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berada tempat di depan ruangannya dan masuk ke dalam sana, dan tentu saja di ikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Hughh kepala ku, ingin rasanya ku cakar-cakar bocah itu!" Omel Baekhyun sendirian, tanpa ia sadari jika Chanyeol sudah berada di ruangannya dan mendengar segala omelannya itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir aku tak mau kau sakit, ahh jika kau ingin mencakar ku. Cakar saja, aku rela asalkan itu dirimu. Aku akan jauh lebih rela jika kau melakukannya di atas ranjang bersama ku" ujar Chanyeol santai tak lupa ia menampilkan smirk menggoda yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada dosennya itu.

"Oh tuhan! Chanyeol! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan Chanyeol matanya tak henti-henti menatap mahasiswanya itu tajam.

"Seperti sebelumnya, aku hanya meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan ku tadi" ucap Chanyeol, dengan santai ia duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Apa maksud mu sebenarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa menunjukkan ekspersi sedikitpun, ia pikir jika dia benar-benar harus menyudahi semua ini, bisa gila dia jika Chanyeol terus mengikutinya seperti itu.

"Tak ada, aku hanya ingin mengetahui tentang status mu. Itu saja" jawab Chanyeol santai, tangan kirinya sudah berada tepat di atas meja Baekhyun, dengan tangan itu ia menopang dagunya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat dan jangan lupakan smirk yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dan semua pergerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan tidak ada yang terlewatkan oleh mata coklat milik pria Byun itu. Jujur, ia sangat terpesona dengan laki-laki itu. Tidak bohong, Baekhyun mengakui jika mahasiswanya itu tampan bukan hanya tampan tapi sangat-sangat tampan. Tapi Baekhyun sadar tak mungkin ia tertarik dengan mahasiswanya itu mengingat jika dialah dosen dari laki-laki itu.

"Alasan mu atas semua ini, mengapa kau sangat ingin mengetahui tentang status ku?" Tanya Baekhyun kedua matanya ia arahkan pada laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Haha, bukannya sudah jelas terlihat. Aku menyukai mu, aku tertarik dengan mu" ujar Chanyeol santai

"Alasan mu terdengar sangat klise Park, asal kau tau. Sudah banyak orang yang datang pada ku dengan alasan yang kau berikan tadi" tanpa sadar Baekhyun terkekeh dengan alasan yang di berikan mahasiswanya itu.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu ini sangat klise dan biasa untuk mu. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku tak mungkin melakukan ini jika aku ingin bermain-bermain dengan mu. Aku meninggalkan kelas di hari pertama ku, terserah kau menanggapinya seperti apa. Tapi ingat, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan mu, termasuk untuk memgetahui tentang status mu itu! Aku akan berusaha hingga kau mengatakannya pada ku!" Ucap Chanyeol dingin, wajahnya memancarkan aura ketegasan, terdengar tak ada main-main di setiap perkatannya.

"Jadi, sekali lagi Byun. Apa status mu? Jawablah dengan jujur" ujar Chanyeol

"Baiklah jika kau sangat ingin mengetahuinya Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sudah bertunangan, dan tunangan ku itu seorang wanita! Sudah jelas? Jadi silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini" pinta Baekhyun dengam tegas kepada mahasiswanya itu

"Miss Taeyeon" ucap Chanyeol, dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sebab ucapan mahasiswanya itu.

"Darimana dia tahu soal itu?" Kata-kata itu sedang bergejolak di pikiran Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menyebutkan satu nama padanya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum masam dengan ekspresi dosennya itu.

"Ahh ternyata benar dugaan ku. Kau tahu Baek, mau kau bilang jika kau sudah bertunangan dengan seorang wanita. Aku sama sekali tak perduli. Ntah mengapa insting ku mengatakan jika kau tak benar-benar mencintai perempuan itu. Hanya dia yang terlalu berharap dengan mu, tidak dengan diri mu dan juga tidak dengan hati mu. Ahh dan lagi, kau fikir dengan jawaban mu itu aku akan meyerah dengan cinta ku? Kau salah Byun, malah aku semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan mu." Ujar Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam membisu dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan, ia tak bisa menyangkal, karna apa yang di ucapkan mahasiswanya itu benar adanya. Dengan tersenyum miring Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari duduknya, ia raih tangan mulus milik dosennya itu, di dekatkannya punggung telapak tangan milik dosennya itu ke bibir tebalnya dan memberikan kecupan lembut disana.

"Aku mencintai mu, sangat..." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya dan setelah memberikan senyum tampannya pada dosennya itu, Chanyeol mulai berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dosennya itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terkejut dengan segala apa yang baru Chanyeol katakan.

"Oh tuhan.. ada apa dengan ku. Kenapa ini jadi seperti ini" gumam Baekhyun kedua telapak tangannya ia bawa untuk menangkup wajah gembilnya, sebelumnya ia tatap punggung tangan miliknya yang baru saja di kecup oleh Chanyeol dan lagi Baekhyun merasa seluruh permukaan wajah terbakar ia bersemh mengingat kecupan lembut yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei bro! Kau darimana saja" tanya Kai saat melihat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang mengurus urusan rumah tangga ku" jawab Chanyeol tak lupa ia juga menunjukkan senyum simpul miliknya yang syarat memiliki banyak makna tersembunyi disana.

"Mulut mu itu! Bilang saja kalau kau baru saja mengekori dosen Byun itu. Rumah tangga kata mu, ckh dalam hayalan mu saja!" Ujar Sehun sarkas matanya masih fokus menatap ponselnya tanpa berniat menatap ke arah sahabat yoda-nya itu.

"Kau tau hun!ntah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali ku mencabik-cabik mulut pedas mu itu" ujar Chanyeol terlihat lelaki itu mulai sedikit kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei.. sabar.. sabar Yeol. Kau tahu dia sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik. Orang yang di cintainya pergi meninggalkannya sebab itu mulutnya itu semakin jauh lebih pedas, sudah biarkan saja dia" mendengar ucapan Kai tadi dengan spontan Sehun menatap tajam lelaki tan itu.

"Heii! Hitam! Siapa yang ditinggalkan?! Jaga mulut mu itu"

"Terserah, ayo Park. Kita ke kantin saja, tinggalkan saja lelaki bermulut berbisa ini sendirian" aja Kai pada Chanyeol

"Hmm ayolah, perut ku juga sudah lapar" dan setelah itu kedua sahabat itu sudah melangkah pergi menuju kantin meninggalkan sahabat mereka yang satunya.

"Hei! Tunggu aku ikut! Kenapa kalian tega sekali dengan ku" ternyata Sehun tak rela ditinggalkan temannya begitu saja, dengan sedikit berlari kecil ia mengejar kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ikut-ikut?" Tanya Kai sarkas pada Sehun, matanya ia delikkan tajam pada pria Oh itu.

"Salah? Aku juga mau makan" jawab Sehun santai. Dan Chanyeol, dia hanya bisa tertawa dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu, sungguh kekanakan pikirnya dalam hati.

Kini ketiga sahabat itu sudah menemukan bangku yang nyaman untuk mereka, berada tepat di ujung ruangan kantin itu tak terlalu banyak mahasiswa yang berkumpul disana, hanya beberapa, sebab itu mereka memilih untuk duduk disana.

"Oh ya, yeol apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan dosen Byun itu?" Tanya Kai pada Chanyeol

"Ahh itu-" belum sempat Chanyeol menjawabnya, Kai sudah terlebih dulu menjulurkan tangannya ke atas seperti sedang memanggil seseorang

"Oii! Kim Jongdae!" Panggil Kai dengan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan itu sukses membuat seisi kantin menatap heran kepada mereka.

"Lagi... dia pikir ini di hutan" gumam Sehun pelan, dan seperti itu masih bisa di dengar oleh Kai

"Diamlah tak ada yang meyuruh mu berbicara" jawab Kai sarkas, dan Sehun hanya mencebikkan bibirnya setelah itu.

"Oi! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Chen, cukup dengan nama itu saja, kau membuat pamor ku turun saja!" protes pria yang di panggil oleh Kai tadi

"Hahaha sorry, ahh duduklah disini. Akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan teman-teman ku" ajak Kai pada Chen dan hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Chen

"Nah Chen, yang tinggi dan bertubuh paling besar ini dia Chanyeol dan yang berwajah jutek itu Sehun. Kau harus hati-hati dengan Sehun" ujar Kai

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chen polos

"Dia berbisa" bisik Kai pada Chen

"Heii! Kammjong! Apa-apan kau ini" protes Sehun tak suka melihat sahabatnya itu

"Hahaha tak ada, nah Yeol. Dialah informan yang menceritakan segalanya tentang bidadari mu itu. Dia ini biang gossipnya di kampus kita jadi jika ada yang kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja pada dia" ujar Kai dengan di bumbui sedikit tawa disana

"Hahaha kau terlalu berlebihan Kai, tapi itu benar aku sedikit tau seluk beluk kampus kita" ujar Chen

"Ahh begitu. Oh ya ngomong ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu" ucap Chanyeol pada Chen

"Kau bertanya pada orang tepat, silahkan" ujar Chen semangat

"Apa kau tau Miss Taeyeon? Apa kau pernah mendengar jika dia ada hubungan dengan Sir Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol serius

"Pernah sekali beredar jika mereka itu ada hubungan, tapi itu langsung di bantah oleh Sir Byun sendiri. Dari apa yang ku lihat mereka seperti teman biasa tak ada yang lebih, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain juga beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi pernah suatu ketika, Miss Taeyeon berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Sir byun saat di parkiran tapi genggaman itu langsung di lepaskan oleh Sir Byun begitu saja. Dan itu sudah jelas bukan, kalau Sir Byun sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Miss Taeyeon. Apalagi mempunyai hubungan, itu mustahil sekali" jelas Chen pada Chanyeol, sedangkan dua lelaki lain hanya mendengar sambil menikmati makanan yang sudah sedari tersedia di meja mereka

"Ahh begitu.." tanggap Chanyeol

"Tapi bisa sajakan jika mereka hanya ingin menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Kita juga tak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka di luar kampus" tanpa ada yang menyuruh Sehun membuka suara memberi tanggapannya tentang apa yang di katakan Chen tadi

"Ckh.. kau ini selalu saja! Sebenarnya kau ada di pihak siapa?"" protes Kai pada Sehun

"Kan aku hanya menyuarkan pemikiran ku saja, itu sah-sah saja bukan? Dan juga sudah pasti aku ada di pihak Chanyeol itu tak perlu di tanyakan lagi" ujar Sehun santai sambil meminum bubble tea yang berada di genggamannya

"Ahh terserah mu, dan Chan. Ada apa dengan Sir byun dan juga Miss Tae? Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Kai pada Chanyeol

"Tidak ada, tapi aku merasakan ada suatu hal yang janggal di antara mereka. Tapi tenang saja, walaupun mereka memiliki suatu hubungan. Aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Si Byun itu. Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin jika Sir Byun sama sekali tak tertarik dengan wanita itu" jawab Chanyeol

"Ahh jadi kau menyukai dosen itu, sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak berjuang Chan. Kau tahun banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampus kita yang mencoba mendekati dosen mu itu. Itu baru di kampus, aku tak tau seberapa banyak lagi orang yang suka dengannya di luar sana" ujar Chen seperti memberikan sedikit informasi lain pada Chanyeol

"Kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu Chen, aku sudah memiliki cara ku sendiri untuk mendapatkannya?" Kekehan kecil terlihat di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Ya.. yaa semoga beruntung" celetuk Sehun

"Entah kenapa, ingin sekali aku membakar anak ini" ucap Kai penuh emosi

"Santai bro.. seperti yang kau katakan tadi mungkin dia sedang terguncang karna di tinggalkan kekasihnya itu" ujar Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sahabat Kim-nya itu.

"Yakk! Kalian!" Teriak Sehun menggelegar dan itu hanya di hadiahi tawa yang tak kalah menggelegar dari Kim bersaudara dan juga Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Kini ketiga sahabat itu, sudah beranjak meninggalkan kantin untuk masuk ke kelas mereka.

Baru setengah perjalanan, dapat Chanyeol lihat di sana sedang ada Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan sendirian sepertinya dia akan masuk ke kelas tempat ia akan mengajar.

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol sedikit memilik ide jahil untuk merayu dosennya itu.

Dengan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, ia berusaha untuk mendekati dosennya itu sampai dirasa jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat.

Di mulainya aksinya dengan sedikit menyenggol punggung dosennya itu.

"Hei" protes Baekhyun

"Ahh, kalau jalan itu bisa lihat-lihatkan?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit berpura-pura kesal pada pujaan hatinya itu

"Apa-apan kamu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak terima, sedangkan Sehun dan Kai hanya bisa terdiam menatap kedua lelaki itu dari belakang, sepertinya mereka sedikit mengerti dengan suasan ini.

"Iya lihat-lihat, lihat-lihat kalau disini ada aku yang mencintai kamu!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan memeberikan smirk menggoda andalannya yang selalu sukses membuat Baekhyun merona karnanya. Dan Baekhyun, dia hanya bisa menganga dengan kelakukan ajaib mahasiswanya itu, dia tak bisa berkata-kata, lagi dan lagi kedua pipinya menjadi imbas dari ulah mahasiswannya itu.

"Oh tuhan! Kai! Bawa aku ke uks aku merasa ingin muntah!, aduhh" teriak Sehun pada Kai, entah siapa yang di gombalin dan entah siapa pula yang heboh menanggapinya.

"Ahh ayo Oh, Chan kami pergi dulu ya, semoga berhasil" ujar Kai pada Chanyeol, sepertinya mereka tak mau mengganggu momen sahabat mereka itu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Kenapa teman mu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun, lelaki manis itu masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya kali ini, ia tak berani menatap wajah mahasiswanya itu, ia takut jika Chanyeol melihat ia sedang merona sekarang.

"Tak usah pikirkan mereka, cukup pikiran aku hanya itu tugas mu" ujar Chanyeol, kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan untuk menatap wajah dosennya itu lekat-lekat.

Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah karnanya.

"A-ah maaf Chanyeol-ssi. Saya harus bergegas. Jam mata kuliah saya akan segera di mulai, permisi" dan setelah itu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, dengan sedikit berlari ia tak mau Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya dan kembali merayunya dengan kata-kata yang aneh.

Sedangkan Chanyeol ia merasa puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada dosennya itu, ia semakin yakin. Tidak lama lagi, Baekhyun-nya akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Kenapa Chanyeol sangat yakin seperti itu? Karna sedari tadi dengan jelas Chanyeol melihat wajah lelaki manis itu bersemu malu-malu hanya karna rayuan recehnya tadi.

"Kau akan segera menjadi milik ku Baek, aku tak peduli mau kau sudah bertunangan ataupun sudah menikah sekalipun. Aku tak akan menyerah dengan cinta ku" ujar Chanyeol mantap.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, dan tak terasa jam perkuliahanpun sudah berakhir dari lima belas menit yang lalu.

Dan kini Baekhyun tengah berada di lobby fakultasnya, dia terjebak. Hujan turun begitu lebatnya dan malangnya lagi ia tak membawa payung kali ini. Mobilnya ia parkirkan cukup jauh dari lobby fakultas.

"Ya ampun bagaimana ini? Kalau ku terjang saja bisa-bisa aku sakit keesokan harinya" gumam Baekhyun, matanya menatap ke langit melihat jika hujan seperti tak akan kunjung reda dalam waktu dekat.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tepat di belakangnya sudah ada lelaki tinggi yang sudah siap dengan payungnya tentunya.

Kalian sudah tahukan siapa? Ya, dia Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit menjual nama ibunya ia dapat meminjam payung dari resepsionis yang ada di lobby fakultasnya.

Dengan mantap ia melangkah ke arah pujaan hatinya, tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil pria yang tak lain dosennya itu.

Mengungkungnya dalam pelukannya, agar lelaki manisnya itu tak terkena tetesan air hujan barang sedikitpun.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan dekapan hangat yang ia rasakan kali ini, saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memberikannya dekapan hangat itu alangkah semakin terkejutnya ia kali ini

"C chan-" ucap Baekhyun terbata, belum sempat Baekhyun berbicara ternyata Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memotongnya

"Ayo biar aku antarkan sampai ke mobil mu, jangan lepaskan pelukan ku. Aku tak ingin kekasih ku sakit hanya karna terkena air hujan" setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, lengannya ia eratkan untuk memeluk tubuh mahasiswanya itu. Dan Chanyeol ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya kala Baekhyun memeluk tubuh erat saat ini.

Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol membawa langkah mereka untuk melewati derasnya hujan, untuk sampai ke parkiran dimana mobil mereka berada.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sedari tadi Baekhyun tidak berhenti untuk menatap wajah mahasiswanya itu.

Entah mengapa, detak jantung Baekhyun semakin tidak karuan dengan sikap lembut yang di berikan mahasiswanya itu, entah sudah berapa kali ia merona karna mahasiswanya itu.

Tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu mobil milik Baekhyun.

"Nah sudah sampai, cepatlah masuk. Aku tak mau kau kedinginan jika berlama-lama di dinginnya hujan ini" ucap Chanyeol membuyarkan segala lamunan Baekhyun.

"T t-terimaksih Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih, sudah menjadi tugas ku untuk selalu melindungi mu" jawab Chanyeol dengan menampilkan senyum tulusnya pada Baekhyun, dan itu sukses membuat hati Baekhyun semakin bergetar karnanya.

"Ayo masuklah, hmm.. atau kau tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol jahil

"Ahh tidak, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Chanyeol-ssi" setelah itu Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam sana. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali membuka kaca jendela mobil berniat untuk berpamitan kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dahulu, kau segerlah pulang hari semakin gelap" pamit Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"Hmm baiklah sayang, kau juga hati-hati hmm" jawab Chanyeol, tanpa permisi ia raih tangan Baekhyun dan kembali memberikan kecupan lembut di punggung tangan milik Baekhyun.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menghantukkan kepalanya ke stir mobilnya. Ia benar-benar semakin merona karna ulah Chanyeol yang sangat tak terduga. Saat Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana. Tak lupa ia juga memberikan senyuman tulus pada mahasiswanya itu. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama disana, ia tak ingin jika tiba-tiba ia terkena serangan jantung seketika karna ulah Chanyeol yang lainnya.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kepergian dosennya itu. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Dalam sehari dia sudah berhasil memberikan dua kecupan pada punggung tangan milik pujaan hatinya itu, bukankah itu hebat pikirnya.

"Selangkah lagi Baek, selangkah lagi kau akan menjadi milik ku" ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

Haii… diriku kembalii..

Apa-apan nih ceritanya? Kenapa makin gak jelas gini yak?! So sorry ya guys…

Aku bakalan berusaha semampu untuk buat cerita ini jauh lebih baik lagi kedepannya, jadi tetap selalu support aku ya, dengan review-an kalian tentang cerita ini..

Ehh btw si bapak, udah mulai ngegass aja yakkk, udah berani kecuphh2 manjha dia…

Udah berani panggil sayang lagii,, pinter banget buat anak orang dugeun-dugeunn…

Di tunggu ya guys buat next-annya…

Gitu aja kali ya, ehh sorry juga kalok banyak kata-kata typo dan belibet yang kalian jumpain di chap ini…

Pokoknya jangan lupa review, jangan diem2 aja ihhh…

Okee see ya in the next chap…

Phayy..phayyy…

Salam Chanbaek is so fucking real!


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Lecturer VS Me**_

 _ **By : Devi park**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Author POV_

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun tadi, Chanyeol masih saja berdiri di tempat yang sama saat ia mengantarkan pujaan hatinya tadi.

Dinginnya air hujan tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang hangat entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Jika ada orang yang melihat, tidak salah jika orang itu menganggap jika Chanyeol adalah orang gila, karna dari beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah berdiri disana dengan menampilkan senyum idiot yang mampu membuat orang bergidik ngeri karnanya. Jika Kai dan Sehun ada disana, sudah di pastikan jika ke dua lelaki itu akan menggeplak kepala sahabat mereka itu. Tapi beruntunglah Chanyeol karna kedua lelaki itu sedang tidak bersamanya kali ini.

"Aku ingin terus bersama mu" kata pertama yang Chanyeol ucapkan setelah beberapa menit berdiri disana

"Haha, kau cantik Baekhyunee dan kau juga sangat manis. Aku tidak tahan menahan perasaan ku saat bersama dengan diri mu" gumam lelaki itu sendiri.

*bughh*

"Ahhh... maaf tuan. Saya tidak sengaja, saya tidak melihat anda ada disana, maafkan saya" terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang berusaha meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol, sebab tadi si wanita itu tidak sengaja menabrak punggung Chanyeol, terlihat wanita itu sangat berantakan sekali. Tubuh dan rambutnya basah karna hujan, dia hanya menggunakan tasnya untuk menghalangi derasnya air hujan tepat di atas kepalanya, namun usahanya itu sepertinya sia-sia melihat jika ia sudah basah kuyup sekarang ini.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf, ini juga salah ku. Aku yang telah menghalangi jalan mu" ujar Chanyeol pada wanita itu.

"Ahh tapi saya yang salah tuan, maafkan saya" ujar wanita itu lirih kepada Chanyeol

"Kau berlebihan, lagian aku juga tidak kenapa-kenapa, itu hanya sebuah senggolan kecil. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau berjalan seorang diri di deras hujan seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ahh! Aku hanya ingin menjemput kakak sepupu ku, dia mengajar disini. Ponsel ku mati, jadi aku tidak bisa menelponnya, sebab itu aku berinisiatif untuk mendatanginya" ucap wanita itu menjelaskan perihal alasannya ada disana.

"Ahh seperti itu. Yasudah mari ikut dengan ku, akan ku antarkan kau sampai lobby fakultas ini, kemari" tawar Chanyeol pada wanita itu

"Tidak terimakasih, kau pasti ingin segera pulangkan? Aku bisa sendiri kesana, aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu" ujar wanita itu menolakan tawaran Chanyeol tadi.

"Sudah, tidak usah sungkan seperti itu. Apa kau ingin semakin basah? Sudah kemarilah" setelah itu Chanyeol menarik lengan wanita itu untuk masuk di bawah lindungan payungnya, dan setelah itu Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengantarkan wanita tadi sampai ke lobby fakultasnya.

"Rose" ucap wanita itu sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah Chanyeol, sepertinya wanita itu mulai terpesona dengan lelaki yang sedang menolongnya itu.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Rose, nama ku Rose, kau?" Tanya wanita itu

"Ah! Aku Chanyeol"

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, selain tampan kau juga memiliki sifat yang baik"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan nona, sudah menjadi kewajiban ku menolong sesama, jadi kau tak perlu memuji ku seperti itu" ujar Chanyeol yang masih fokus menatap ke depan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya itu

"Nah sudah sampai!" Ucap Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, permisi" ujar Chanyeol, setelah mengantarkan wanita itu sampai di depan lobby fakultas, ia langsung bergegas pergi darisana. Dia sama sekali tak berminta untuk berbasa-basi dengan wanita yang di tolongnya tadi.

"T t terimakasih, hmmhh aku belum sempat mengucapkan kata terimakasih dengan baik kepadanya, kenapa dia begitu terburu-buru?" Ujar wanita itu menggerutu sambil menatap kepergian Chanyeol tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kenapa disini!" Seorang wanita lainnya dari arah belakang Rose menepuk pundak wanita itu dan menyapanya.

"Ahh! Kak Taeyeon.. sudah pasti aku menjemput mu" ujar Rose pada Taeyeon

"Kenapa repot-repot sampai kesini. Kau bisa menunggu di mobil mu dan menghubungi ku, dan aku akan mendatangi mu setelahnya, lihatlah kau jadi basah begini" ujar Taeyeon

"Ahh tidak masalah, entah kenapa kak. Aku sangat bersyukur kali ini. Jika aku tak mendatangi mu sampai kesini mungkin saja aku tak akan berjumpa dengan lelaki tampan nan baik hati itu" terlihat Rose tengah merona karna memikirkan seseorang yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya tadi.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Taeyeon heran

"Begini, sebenarnya aku ingin menghubungi mu. Tapi entah mengapa ponsel ku mati, sebab itu aku berinisiatif untuk menjemput mu sampai kesini. Tapi setengah perjalanan, aku menabrak lelaki baik hati itu. Dia menolong ku dan melindungi ku dari derasnya hujan, dia sangat mempesona kak, ku rasa dia sudah berhasil mencuri hati ku saat ini" jelas Rose pada Taeyeon, dan Taeyeon hanya tersenyum sedari tadi saat mendengarkan cerita adik sepupunya itu.

"Hmmm aku mengerti, ngomong-ngomong siapa dia? Apa kau sempat berkenalan dengannya?" Tanya Taeyeon penasaran akan seseorang yang menolongnya adiknya.

"Ahh! Tentu! Ku rasa dia salah satu dari mahasiswa mu. CHANYEOL, iya namanya Chanyeol kak" ujar Rose penuh dengan semangat.

"Ahhh, aku tau. Kau benar Rose, dia memang lelaki yang baik dan juga tampan. Dia memang salah satu mahasiswa ku disini"

"Benarkah kak? Kalau begitu apa kakak bisa mengenalkan ku dengannya, ku rasa aku sudah jatuh hati dengannya" ujar Rose dengan wajah malu-malunya

"Untuk apa? Bukannya kalian sudah berkenalan?" Tanya Taeyeon jahil pada adiknya itu.

"Iss bukan begitu kak, kau tau lah... aku menyukainya" ujar Rose dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya.

"Hahaha baiklah...baiklah akan ku usahakan" jawab Taeyeon sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya itu

"Hah! Sungguh kak? Kau memang yang terbaik" Rose semakin terlihat gembira setelah sang kakak menyetujui permintaannya untuk semakin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lelaki yang telah menolongnya tadi.

"Hahaha saat begini kau bertingkah sangat baik pada ku, yasudah ayo antar aku pulang" ajak Taeyeon pada Rose

"Iya-iya, ngomong-ngomong. Kemana tunangan kakak itu? Bukankah dia juga mengajar disini? Mengapa tidak pulang dengannya kenapa malah meminta ku untuk mengantarkan kakak" tanya Rose beruntun pada Taeyeon

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan katanya, sudahlah jangan banyak tanya! kau ingin ku perkenalkan dengan Chanyeol-kan? Jadi jangan bawel dan antarkan aku sampai ke rumah" terlihat Taeyeon sedikit tak suka dengan pertanyaan adiknya tadi, ekspresi wajahnya berubah masam saat adik sepupunya itu menanyakan perihal tunangannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah" ujar rose masam.

.

.

.

.

*drrt drrrt* dering ponsel Baekhyun

Terpampang disana nama dari sahabatnya, Luhan.

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun langsung meraih ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hallo Lu" sapa Baekhyun terlebih dahulu

"Baek, kau sudah dimana? Kau tak lupakan dengan janji kita? Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di restoran, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Luhan bawel

"Ckh iya-iya sabar, aku baru selesai mengajar. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, kau tau hujannya sangat lebat! Tak mungkin aku mengebut dalam keadaan seperti ini, apa kau ingin aku celaka huh?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm yasudah hati-hatilah, pokoknya kau harus segera kemari, Kyungsoo memiliki kabar gembira untuk kita!" Jawab Luhan penuh dengan semangat

"Yasudah iya, ku tutup dahulu ya.. Byee" setelahnya sambungan telepon antar dua sahabat itu terputus dengan Baekhyun yang kembali fokus menatap ke arah jalan.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang sedikit agak lama.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai juga di Restoran tempat ia dengan kedua sahabatnya janjian untuk berjumpa disana.

Tak sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk menemukan keberadaan sahabatnya itu, dari suaranya saja Baekhyun sudah mengetahui jika sahabatnya itu duduk tepat sudut ruangan restoran tersebut.

"Hai!" Sapa Baekhyun

"Kau lama sekali" protes Kyungsoo

"Hujannya lebat sekali Soo" ujar Baekhyun membela dirinya

"Hmm terserah, minumlah teh mu dulu kau pasti kedinginankan, nahh" ujar Luhan sambil memberikan secangkir teh untuk sahabatnya

"Thanks, lalu ada apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran kepada dua lelaki yang duduk dengannya itu

"Tidak ada, kitakan sudah lama tidak berjumpa, apa salah?" Ujar Kyungsoo, sedangkan matanya masih fokus kearah makanannya tanpa berniat untuk menatap lawan bicaranya

"Ahh tidak juga" jawab Baekhyun seadanya

"Kau tau Baek. Kyungsoo kita sudah memiliki kekasih!" Ujar Luhan dengan senyum sumringah yang ia tunjukkan kepada Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Serius? Kenapa kau tak mengabari ku soal ini!" Tanya Baekhyun, ia sedikit kesal karna sepertinya dialah orang yang terakhir yang mengetahui tentang kabar gembira dari sahabatnya itu

"Apaan? Luhan hyung terlalu berlebihan, aku belum memiliki kekasih, hanya saja aku sedikit dekat dengan seseorang, tapi dia bukan kekasih ku" protes Kyungsoo tentang perkataan Luhan tadi.

"Hmmm kau terlalu pemalu Soo, kau tidak perlu seperti itu pada kami!" Ujar Luhan menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ahh sudahlah tidak usah di bahas hal yang belum pasti, lebih baik kita tanyakan saja tentang Baekhyunee kita ini!" Ujar Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaran tadi

"Loh kenapa jadi aku? Kau pintar sekali dalam mengalihkan pembicaran" protes Baekhyun

"Tanpa di beri tahupun, aku juga sudah tahu hubungannya dengan 'tunangan-nya' sama sekali tak mengalami perkembangan sedikitpun" ujar Luhan dengan ekspresi masam yang ia tunjukkan saat menyebutkan kata _Tunangan_ Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, itu kau tau. Sebenarnya aku sangat bosan seperti ini terus, wanita itu bagaikan sebuah parasit di kehidupan ku. Dia keras kepala, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepadanya" dengan lemas Baekhyun berbicara kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, sedari tadi Baekhyun sudah merebut botol beer yang ada di hadapan Luhan dan sudah entah berapa kali ia menenggak beer yang ada di pegangannya itu.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, aku yakin dia akan bosan sendiri nantinya" ujar Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Haha, kau tak tau Soo. Dia itu keras kepala!" Timpal Baekhyun

"Kau tahu, batu karang yang keras saja bisa hancur sebab di hantam air terus menerus. Apalagi wanita itu, aku yakin dia akan lelah sendiri nantinya" ujar Luhan sedikit memberikan nasihat kepada sahabatnya itu

"Hmm, aku harap begitu"

"Yasudah tak usah membahas wanita itu lagi, bagaimana pekerjaan mu Baek? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba sedikit mencairkan suasana

"Hmm begitulah, tapi aku sedikit pusing karna mahasiswa baru ku" adu Baekhyun pada sahabatnya

"Kenapa? Biar ku tebak! Pasti mahasiswa mu itu merayu mu dan meminta mu untuk menjadi kekasihnya kan, ayolah Baek. Bukannya kau sudah ahli dalam menangani hal seperti itu. Tidak mungkin kau jadi lesu dan gundah hanya karna itukan" terlihat wajah Luhan berubah sedikit mengejek sahabatnya itu.

"Kau salah Hyung! Dia berbeda, aku sudah mengerahkan segalanya agar dia menjauhi ku. Tapi semuanya tidak mempan untuknya. Dan bodohnya lagi, sepertinya akupun tertarik dengannya huhuhu bagaimana ini Hyung?" Adu Baekhyun, ia mulai merengek pada dua sahabatnya itu dan sepertinya ia juga mulai mabuk mengingat ia sudah tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya saat ini.

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa? Tak pernah-pernah kau seperti ini" tanya Kyungsoo bingung kepada Baekhyun

"Kau tahu Soo, aku ini gay! Aku menyukai laki-laki. Dia tampan, senyumannya tidak usah di tanyakan lagi, rasanya aku ingin meleleh saat sekilas melihat senyumannya itu dan satu lagi, dia sangat perhatian! Tadi saja dia merangkul ku hangat dan memayungi ku sampai ke mobil. Dia bilang, dia tidak ingin aku sakit jika terkena air hujan, tapi dia tak sadar jika dirinya sendiri yang membuat ku sakit seketika! Dia juga mengecup lembut tangan ku, aku semakin gila di buatnya, hikss aku takut, aku takut jika aku jatuh ke lubang yang sama lagi, aku takut jika aku hanya di permainkan dan di bodohi lagi. Tapi hati ku tak bisa berbohong... aku menyukai segala sikap lembut yang ia tujukan kepada ku hikss kenapa hidup ku seperti ini" sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar sudah mabuk, Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengar segala racauan yang keluar daru bibir sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ingin pulang? Hei! Jangan minum lagi, sudah cukup Baek" ujar Kyungsoo

"Tapi Baek, tidak ada salahnya jika kau kembali menerima perasaan mu itu. Ingat Baek! Kau tak bisa membohongi perasaan mu sendiri. Kau tidak berhak menilai semua orang itu sama jahatnya. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi saran ku. Cobalah menerimanya, mungkin saja dialah hadiah yang di kirim oleh tuhan atas segala masalah yang selalu menimpa mu, cobalah buka hati mu. Jangan dengarkan orang lain, mereka tak berhak atas hidup mu. Cukup dengarkan kata hati mu, jika itu yang menurut mu terbaik untuk hidup mu, Jalani lah. Jika banyak orang yang menentang dan mengatakan itu dosa atau apalah, cukup tutup telinga mu, merekapun tak berhak menilai tentang dosa mu, jadi sekarang ku mohon. Jangan siksa dirimu, coba dengarkan kata hati mu. Mereka di luar sana memang tak senang melihat mu bahagia. Aku menyayangi mu Baek, Kyungsoo-pun begitu. Kami akan selalu berada di belakang mu, mendukung segala pilihan mu! Berhenti mendengarkan ocehan bodoh itu! Mulai sekarang cukup pikirkan kebahagiaan mu saja. Jika kau bilang, Kalau kau tertarik dengan mahasiswa mu itu, cobalah buka hati mu. Berikan kesempatan untuknya, jangan pernah menyerah sebelum berperang. Menyerah itu sangat pantang bagi kita Baek!" Ujar Luhan panjang lebar mencoba untuk memberikan nasihat kepada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terperangah dengan apa yang Luhan katakan tadi, ini suatu mukjizat bagi mereka mendengarkan nasihat dari bibir cerewet sahabat mereka itu.

"Wahh, entah kenapa aku juga sangat menyutujui kata-kata Luhan tadi. Kau dengar Baek! Tidak seharusnya kau seperti, berjuanglah Baek!" Timpal Kyungsoo mencoba menyemangati sahabat mereka itu lagi.

"Hikss aku sangat beruntung memiliki kalian, terimakasih sudah hadir di kehidupan ku yang malang ini hiks huhuhu" tangisan Baekhyun tak bisa ia bendung lagi, dia sangat terharu dengan ucapan-ucapan penyemangat yang di berikan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih, seorang sahabat selalu ada untuk sahabatnya Baek" ujar Luhan

"Yasudah, jangan menangis seperti itu! Dan tolong jangan kau minum lagi beer itu! Ckh, kau ini ada-ada saja" tangan Kyungsoo meraih botol beer yang Baekhyun genggam dan menjauhkan minuman itu dari sahabatnya.

"Sedikit lagi Soo, setetess sajaa" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kyungsoo

"Ckhh, kau itu dosen! Apa kau tak malu jika nanti ada mahasiswa mu yang melihat diri mu mabuk-mabukan seperti ini" ujar Luhan kesal

"Hikss kalian ini, baru tadi kalian menyemangati ku. Tapi sekarang kalian kembali menyalahkan ku huhuhu" protes Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura menangis di depan sahabatnya

"Dia memang sudah mabuk sepertinya" ujar Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Memang, kau lihat saja dia jadi seperti orang gila seperti ini" timpal Luhan

"Hei Baek! Ayolah pulang. Biar ku antarkan! Hei! Baek!" Kyungsoo memanggil sahabatnya itu. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyahuti panggilan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ku tebak, dia pasti sudah pingsan karna terlalu banyak minum. Aishh aku tak mau mengangkatnya Soo, kau saja.. merepotkan sekali!" Setelah itu Luhan langsung bergegas pergi dari sana, sebelum benar-benar pergi ia menghampiri kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka tadi.

"Aissh Luhan hyung! Ini tidak adil! Aishh Baek! Kau ini selalu saja.. cepat-cepatlah memiliki kekasih agar ada orang yang selalu siap sedia menggendong mu di kala kau mabuk seperti ini, ckh bagaimana ini, mana dia berat sekali! Menyusahkan saja!" omel Kyungsoo sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat...

Di sebuah studio musik, terlihat disana seorang pria jangkung nan tampan tengah asik memetik senar gitarnya dan menghasilkan denting bunyi yang sangat halus dan menenangkan.

Ya dia Chanyeol, sedari tadi dia sudah berada di studio musik miliknya.

Disanalah tempatnya untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah penat menjalani aktifitas seharian. Dan disana juga menjadi tempat basecamp bagi dirinya dan juga dua sahabatnya yang lain.

*srekk* suara pintu yang di geser.

Itu Sehun, sepertinya laki-laki itu juga ingin bergabung dengan Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama kau disini?" Tanya Sehun

"Hmm, setelah pulang kampus aku langsung kesini" jawab Chanyeol

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun kembali

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin bermain-main saja. Ngomong-ngomong mana si pria hitam itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun, dia merasa penasaran dengan temannya satu lagi, yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi.

"Ahh, tadi calon kekasihnya itu menghubunginya, sepertinya dia sedang menjemputnya" jawab Sehun langsung

"Ahh begitu"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun, sekarang laki-laki itu tengah berbaring di atas sofa sambil memainkan permainan yang ada di ponselnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Dosen itu.. kau fikir aku tak tahu jika tadi kau memayunginya sampai ke parkiran, ku akui kau memang romantis bro. Tapi sempat-sempatnya kau memeluknya dalam keadaan seperti itu, ckhh" ujar Sehun menggerutu pada sahabat jangkungnya itu.

"Hahaha, kau baru tau jika sahabat mu ini romantis" tawa Chanyeol lepas ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi.

"Menyesal aku memuji mu, serius. Bagaimana dosen itu? Ada perkembangan?" Tanya Sehun penasaran pada Chanyeol, kini ia sudah terduduk sambil menatap sahabat jangkungnya itu serius.

"Aku tak tau pasti, tapi entah mengapa aku sangat yakin jika sekarang ini dia juga mulai merasakan apa yang aku rasakan ini. Kau tau, dia itu sangat menggemaskan. Pipi gembilnya itu memerah saat aku berbisik di telinganya atau aku mengecup tangannya. Rasanya ingin ku gigit gemas ke dua pipi itu. Aku tak tahan Sehun, dia benar-benar sangat mempesona. Dan aku semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya" ujar Chanyeol sambil berbinar ketika menceritakan tentang Baekhyun kepada Sehun.

"Hahaha kau sangat percaya diri. Tapi itu bagus. Aku harap keinginan mu untuk mengigitnya itu akan segera tercapai. Tapi kau segera bergerak cepat Yeol, kau tahu dia bukan dosen yang sembarang. Aku tak ingin melihat kau menggila ketika dia sudah di rebut oleh orang lain terlebih dahulu" ujar Sehun sedikit memberi nasihat kepada Chanyeol. Kini lelaki itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa itu lagi.

"Iya-iya aku tau, kau lihat saja sebentar lagi akan ku bawa dia kehadapan mu. Dan saat itu juga ku pastikan dia sudah meyandang gelar sebagai kekasih dari Park Chanyeol! Kau lihat saja!"

"Hmm hmmm ku menunggu keajaiban itu" ujar Sehun dengan sedikit mengeluarkan suara ejekan untuk menjahili sahabatnya itu

"Terserah mu! Lihat saja akan ku bungkam mulut pedas mu itu nanti!" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Heii guys, what's up?" Teriak Kai dari arah pintu studio musik itu, terlihat wajah lelaki itu sangat gembira ntah apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya.

"Kau gila atau apa? Kenapa heboh sendiri seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun sarkas

"Hiraukan dia Kim Jongin... jangan rusak hari mu huftt" gumam Kai sendiri, lelaki itu seperti ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi.

"Memang kurang ajar kau!" Maki Sehun pada Kai, sebuah bantal ia lemparkan telak di wajah sahabat tan-nya itu

"Yak! Kau ini apa-apaan sih albino! Aku sedang tidak mengganggu mu! Kenapa kau kasar sekali pada ku!" Teriak Kai protes tentang perlakuan Sehun tadi

"Aku tidak suka dengan mu, huhh sudahlah kepala ku pening saat melihat muka mu itu" kembali kata-kata pedas Sehun tunjukkan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Dia kenapa sih? Kenapa sinis seperti itu kepada ku? Apa coba salah lelaki tampan ini!" Tanya Kai dengan ekspresi yang sedikit berlebihan

"Ntahlah, kau taukan dia itu sangat moodyan. Atau mungkin teman mu itu sedang PMS?!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan diiringi gelak tawa dirinya dan juga Kai

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Ingin ku bunuh kau!" Teriak Sehun menggema di seisi ruangan

"Hihh mengerikan, sudah hiraukan saja dia Yeol" ujar Kai, sambil bergidik ngeri saat menatap sahabat Oh-nya itu.

"Hahaha iya, dan kau? Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point pada Kai

"Tidak ada, ahh hanya saja. Aku membawa seseorang yang spesial kesini" ujar Kai sumringah

"Aku yakin itu Monggu anjingnya, apa spesialnya coba" timpal Sehun seketika saat mendengar perkataan Kai tadi.

"Hei Oh! Kau ini suka sekali menyalip pembicaran orang lain! Dan juga aku tidak sedang berbincang dengan mu! So just SHUT UP!" Protes Kai

"Whatever!" Ujar Sehun dengan wajah datarnya itu

"Hahaha kalian ini, berpacaran sajalah! Ku lihat-lihat kalian itu sangat cocok" ujar Chanyeol, laki-laki itu sudah tak dapat menahan gelak tawanya saat menyapaikan sarannya itu kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Amit-amit" ujar Kai langsung, tangan kanannya ia gerakkan tepat di depan dadanya.

"Aku lebih amit-amit! Sangat menjijikan sekali perkataan mu itu! Dan juga, aku ini masih normal tidak seperti kalian" ujar Sehun sarkas kepada kedua sahabatnya

"Huh, memang harus bersabar menghadapinya Kai. Yasudah kembali ke topik awal, siapa orang spesial yang kau bawa?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sia-sia tadi.

"Kekasih ku" jawab kai

"Lebih tepatnya CALON KEKASIH bung!" Timpal Sehun kembali

"Apa kau tak ada plester atau semacamnya Chan? Rasanya ingin ku sumpal mulut ember itu!" Ujar Kai kesal

"Tenang bro, tidak perlu hiraukan dia. Jadi dimana orang spesial mu itu, aku tak melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali pada Kai

"A ah dia sedang_" belum sempat Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya, pintu ruangan itu sudah di geser terlebih dulu dari luar ruangan.

Dan muncullah disana seorang lelaki cantik dengan rambut hitamnya, dia sangat manis.

"Permisi..." sapa lelaki itu sopan

"Ahh masuklah sayang, akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan sahabat ku" ajak Kai pada lelaki manis itu.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol Sehun. Dia kekasih ku, Lee Taemin namanya" ujar Kai sumringah saat memperkenalkan lelaki itu pada Chanyeol dan juga Sehun

"Sepertinya kau harus mengkoreksi kata-kata mu itu Kai, kita bahkan belum resmi berpacaran" ujar Taemin lembut pada Kai

"Hahahaakkk" tawa Sehun pecah seketika saat mendengar perkataan Taemin tadi.

"Soon babe" jawab Kai sambil sedikit menahan gejolak amarahnya pada Sehun.

"Ahh senang berkenalanan dengan mu Taemin-ssi" sapa Chanyeol ramah

"Aku juga" timpal Sehun tanpa melihat ke arah Taemin.

"Dia ini seorang model, Kim Jongdae yang memperkenalkan kami, dan dia sedang meyusun skripsi untuk kelulusannya tahun ini, bukankah dia sangat hebat?" Jelas Kai panjang perihal Taemin dan dirinya.

"Ahh begitu, kalau begitu silahkan duduk Taemin-ssi tidak usah sungkan" ujar Chanyeol

"Terimakasih, tidak ku sangka kalian sangat baik-baik, awalnya aku cukup takut untuk berjumpa dengan kalian, aku fikir kalian tidak akan menerima ku, ternyata fikiran ku itu salah, senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, bagaimana perkembangan mu dengan dosen itu? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?" Tanya Kai, kini ia dan juga Chanyeol tengah terduduk di studio musik mereka dengan keduanya yang sedang asik memainkan gitar mereka masing-masing.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Taemin hanya duduk diam di sofa yang tak jauh dari Chanyeol dan juga Kai.

"Astaga Kai! Kenapa aku tak mengingatnya! Aku memang sangat bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya sedangkan nomor ponselnya saja aku tak tahu" ujar Chanyeol kesal, kedua tangannya ia usapkan acak di rambutnya, terlihat lelaki itu sedikit frustasi kali ini.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kalian sedang membicarakan apa dan siapa?" Tanya Taemin, sepertinya lelaki itu sedikit penasaran dengan pembicaran Kai dan Juga Chanyeol tadi.

"Ahh itu, Chanyeol sedang menyukai seseorang di kampus kami, tapi anak bodoh ini benar-benar tak melakukan sedikitpun pendekatan yang signifikan! Buktinya saja sampai saat ini dia belum mengetahui nomor ponsel orang yang di sukainya itu!" Jelas Kai pada Taemin.

"Ohh begitu" ujar Taemin

"Ckh bagaimana si Byun Baekhyun itu bisa menyukainya, sedangkan dia saja melupakan hal kecil seperti itu" timpal Sehun kesal

"Wait! Siapa tadi yang kau katakan?" Cegat Taemin pada Sehun

"Siapa? Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun balik

"Kalian tidak sedang membicarakan Byun Baekhyun yang mengajar di universitas x kan?" Tanya Taemin bingung kepada ketiga lelaki yang ada disana

"Iya memang dia, dia dosen kami. Dan dia juga orang yang ku sukai itu" jawab Chanyeol santai

"Apa?! Dia itu sepupu ku!" Jawab Taemin dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Apa? Kau sedang tidak berbohongkan Lee Taemin?!" Tanya Chanyeol serius kepada lelaki itu

"Untuk apa aku berbohong dengan kalian, aku saja terkejut jika dia yang sedang kalian bicarakan!" Ujar Taemin tak kalah serius.

"Waaw! Yeol! Bukankah ini bagus, langkah mu untuk mendekati Baekhyun sepertinya akan semakin terbuka" ujar Kai dengan menampilkan ekspresi gembiranya pada Chanyeol.

Anggukan ringan Chanyeol berikan menyetujui perkataan Kai tadi.

"Tapi bukankah dia sudah bertunangan dengan rekan kerjanya? Taeyeon kalau tidak salah" Tanya Taemin sedikit ragu

"What?!" Teriak Sehun sedikit terkejut

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Hey hoo…

Gimana nih, udah ada yang mulai mual gak baca ni cerita? Hahaha mudah-mudahan enggak ya…

Gimana-gimana scene pertamanya, mantab kan duet maut PHO-nya…

Pokoknya, gue bakal buat cerita ini full of conflict deh, tapi gak janji dengg :p.. soalnya sayanya gak tegaan ma Chanbaek… huhuhu

Pokoknya di tungguin aja ya next chap…

Ohya kalok kalian suka cerita yang fluffy2an kalian boleh loh singgah di cerita aku yang satu lagi, yang Love Destiny : Under The Ocean. Jangan lupa kasih review-nya juga yaa… :D

Sorry for typo dan kata belibet yang kalian jumpain di cerita ini..

Mungkin gitu ajadeh, see yaaa

Salam Chanbaek is REAL!


	6. Chapter 6

**My Lecturer VS Me**

 **By : Devi park**

.

.

.

.

Author POV

* * *

Masih di malam yang sama.

Di sebuah lorong Apartment terlihat seorang lelaki tengah terhuyung-huyung dalam jalannya.

Dan sepertinya lelaki itu tengah mabuk berat, ntah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Mungkin karena beratnya masalah yang tengah ia alami sekarang ini menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, ia di antarkan temannya Kyungsoo untuk sampai ke Apartmentnya.

Dengan menekan beberapa digit angka disana, pintu kayu berwarna hitam itu terbuka. Tanpa basa-basi lelaki itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan langsung membanting pintu itu untuk menutupnya kembali.

Belum sempat dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebuah sepatu heels terletak disana dan membuatnya berfikir siapakah pemilik sepatu itu. Ia tak merasa memiliki tamu, bahkan dia saja baru sampai di rumahnya. Lalu ini sepatu siapa pikirnya.

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke dalam rumahnya, matanya mengitari sudut ruangan yang ada disana. Dan terhenti tepat di ruang makannya.

Disana, ternyata sudah ada seorang wanita yang terduduk dengan santainya. Seutas senyuman ia tunjukkan pada lelaki itu, dan karena senyuman itu pula sukses membuat laki-laki itu bergidik tak suka karnanya.

Tepat di hadapan wanita itu, lebih tepatnya di atas meja makan itu. Tersusun dengan rapih beragam jenis makanan yang sudah tertata lengkap dengan alat makan dan juga minumanya.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Tanya wanita itu pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya lelaki itu kembali, ia tak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Aku menunggu mu sedari tadi, duduklah. Mau ku buatkan kopi untuk mu?" Sama seperti lelaki itu, si wanita pun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanya dan balik bertanya kembali.

"Kim Taeyeon! Apa maksud mu!" Bentak lelaki itu.

"Duduklah dahulu, kau pasti lelahkan?" Ujar wanita itu lembut.

"Cukup Kim Taeyeon! Mari kita hentikan hal bodoh ini! Apa maksud mu? Siapa yang mengizinkan mu masuk ke rumah ku? Dan yang lebih penting, bagaimana bisa kau tahu kata sandi Apartment ku!" Tanya lelaki itu beruntun, dengan nada suara yang tinggi terlihat kekesalan dari pancaran lelaki itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan makan malam mu. Aku tunangan mu Baekhyun, jadi sah-sah saja bukan? Soal kata sandi rumah mu, itu gampang sekali. Kau selalu menggunakan tanggal lahir mu kan? Kakak mu Baekbom memberitahu ku" ujar wanita itu santai, tangannya tengah sibuk menyendokan makanan ke dalam piring dan tentu saja itu untuk lelaki yang tengah berdiri tegak disana.

"Keluar!" Ujar lelaki itu frustasi.

"Apa?" Tanya Taeyeon bingung

"Apa kau tuli? Ku mohon Taeyeon, keluar! Aku sangat lelah hari ini! Pekerjaan ku sangat banyak. Aku minta padamu jangan usik hidup ku sekali saja..." pinta Baekhyun tegas, dan Taeyeon hanya bisa terdiam di dudukannya. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi.

"Apa kau begitu membenci ku? Apa salah ku?" Tanya Taeyeon

"Keluar Kim Taeyeon, kau tak perlu bertanya, kaupun sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Ckh! Lelah kata mu? Kau darimana? Mabuk-mabukan dengan kekasih laki-laki mu itu! Kau tahu Baek, orangtua mu pasti akan kecewa jika kau seperti ini terus!" Ujar Taeyeon, matanya menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku mau mabuk-mabukan dengan siapa itu bukan urusan mu! Dan omong-omong siapa kau sampai tahu jika orangtua ku kecewa atau tidak? Tak malu kah kau terus seperti ini Taeyeon! Aku tak ingin bertengkar dengan mu, keluar selagi aku masih berbaik hati kali ini" ujar Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat kejam sekali Baek, aku hanya ingin berasama mu, aku cinta kau Byun Baekhyun" ujar Taeyeon sedih.

"Aku yang kejam? Kau tak salah. Bukankah yang kejam disini sebenarnya kau Kim Taeyeon. Kaulah yang menghasut keluarga ku, bercerita yang tidak-tidak tentang ku kepada keluarga ku! Tak sadar kau hah?! Kau yang kejam Kim Taeyeon, kau sendiri yang membuat seorang anak dibuang jauh oleh orangtuanya sendiri! Cinta kata mu? Aku yakin kau sendiripun tak yakin dengan cinta mu itu! Sadarlah Kim Taeyeon, perasaan yang kau rasakan itu bukanlah cinta, itu semua hanya obsesi mu saja! Hidup ku sudah terlanjur hancur lebur karna ulah mu! Coba kau fikir apa bisa aku menerima orang yang telah memporak porandakan hidup ku? Jadi ku mohon, cukup! Jangan usik hidup ku! Hentikan segala penyiksaan ini! Aku memohon pada mu, biarkan aku menikmati kebahagian di sisa hidup ku ini" ujar Baekhyun frustasi, tanpa ia sadari, air matanya sudah sedari tadi mengalir dari pelupuk mata indahnya itu.

"Kau salah Baek! Semua itu ku lakukan demi dirimu, demi kebahagiaan mu. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan orang yang ku cintai masuk ke dalam jurang! Sadarlah Baek" ujar Taeyeon pada Baekhyun

"DIAM!" Bentak Baekhyun, tangannya dengan frustasi memukul meja yang ada disana.

"Keluar kau! Kau tahu pintu di rumah inikan? Ku mohon! Kepala ku seakan ingin pecah mendengar segala omong kosong mu itu! Kumohon!" Ujar Baekhyun menyalak kesal.

"Kau ingat Baek! Kelak kau akan menyadari dan menyesali seluruh perbuatan mu ini, aku tak pernah bermain-main kau tahu?" Setelah mengatakan ucapannya itu, Taeyeon langsung berlenggang dengan santainya keluar dari Apartment Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, lelaki itu hanya bisa terisak pedih disana. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Ia sangat frustasi kali ini, dia tak mengerti harus dengan cara apa menghadapi Taeyeon. Kepalanya seakan ingin pecah memikirkannya.

"Aaakkhh!" Teriak Baekhyun, dengan penuh amarah ia banting semua piring yang ada di meja makan. Ia butuh pelampiasan kali ini, ia bisa gila jika terus begini pikirnya.

Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, hatinya sangat sedih kali ini.

Dengan lunglai Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamarnya, tanpa berniat untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun langsung membanting tubuh ringkihnya itu ke atas ranjangnya dan langsung terlelap disana. Dia lelah, lelah dengan segala masalah yang menderanya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang...

Kediaman keluarga Park terlihat sangat tenang kali ini, tak ada keributan yang memekakkan telinga. Sepertinya si pembuat onar sedang dalam mood yang baik kali ini.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu tengah duduk santai di tepian ranjangnya sambil menatap ponsel yang ada di genggamannya kali ini.

Semalam, begitu tahu jika Taemin adalah sepupu dari pujaan hatinya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung meminta nomor ponsel pujaan hatinya itu. Memang terlihat tidak gentle, tapi apa bisa dikata. Ia tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan emas itu. Dan lagi, Taemin tidak terlihat keberatan saat memberikan nomor ponsel sepupunya itu.

"Apa ku hubungi saja ya?" Gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi ini masih begitu pagi, mungkin saja di sedang tertidur. Aku tak mau mengganggu tidur malaikat cantik itu. Yasudah nanti sajalah" ujar Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia langsung beranjak darisana dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu. Sepertinya lelaki itu ingin bersiap mengingat dia memiliki kelas hari ini yang harus di ikutinya.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi" Ujar tuan Park, saat melihat anaknya itu turun dari tangga dengan menampilkan senyum cerahnya.

"Aku ingin sarapan dengan ayah, aku sudah melewatkan beberapa hari lalu" Ujar Chanyeol santai dan ia langsung mengambil duduknya tepat di sebelah ayahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bagaimana kuliah mu?" Tanya tuan Park

"Baik, aku mulai menikmatinya" ujar Chanyeol menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya itu

"Hmm, belajarlah dengan baik. Kau tahu, jika kaulah tumpuan masa depan keluarga ini dan seluruh usaha ayah dan ibu. Aku sangat berharap kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas itu semua Chanyeol. Jadilah anak yang baik, jangan terlalu banyak bermain" ujar tuan Park menasehati anaknya itu, sedangkan si anak hanya menganggukan kepalanya, menanggapi ucapan ayahnya.

"Iya ayah, ngomong-ngomong ibu dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ibumu sedari pagi tadi sudah pergi, dia memiliki pekerjaan di jepang. Ayahpun akan pergi ke Belanda hari ini. Jaga dirimu Chanyeol, ingat pesan ayah tadi" ujar tuan Park, dengan santai ia meminum kopi yang ada di hadapanya, setelah itu tuan Park-pun beranjak dari duduknya pergi darisana. Sebelum benar-benar pergi ia menyempatkan diri untuk membelai kepala anaknya itu lembut.

"Ayah pergi hmm, jaga rumah dan juga dirimu, jangan nakal selama ayah dan ibu tak berada di rumah. Kau bisa mengecek tabungan mu, ayah sudah mentransferkan uang jajan mu" ujar tuan Park lembut pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Iya ayah, ayah kira aku ini anak Tk apa? Tenanglah aku bisa mengurus diri ku dengan baik" ujar Chanyeol menanggapi ucapan ayahnya tadi.

"Yasudah, ayah pergi" pamit lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Hmmm" timpal Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berkendara selama lima belas menit dari rumahnya. Kini Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di areal parkiran kampusnya. Menunggu kedua sahabatnya tentunya, dan juga menunggu pujaan hatinya.

Lama Chanyeol menunggu, dapat Chanyeol dengar jika kaca mobilnya di ketuk kencang dari luar. Dapat ia tebak itu ulah siapa, tentu saja dua lelaki bedebah yang sedang ia tunggu. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobilnya, ia tak ingin kedua lelaki itu benar-benar menghancurkan kaca mobilnya.

"Yakk! Kalian ingin menghancurkan kaca mobil ku?!" Teriak Chanyeol kesal pada dua lelaki yang kini tengah cengengesan disana.

"Hehehe Sorry bro..." ujar kedua lelaki itu kompak.

"Ckh! Buat kesal saja!" Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Yasudah ayo masuk!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan meninggikan suaranya, terlihat lelaki itu masih merasa kesal dengan dua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang paling membosankan bagi Chanyeol, karena apa? Kalian sudah pasti tau alasannya, Byun Baekhyun. Ya siapa lagi, lelaki itu tidak memiliki jadwal di kelas Chanyeol dan karena alasan itu, lelaki jangkung itu beranggapan jika hari inilah, hari yang paling membosankan baginya. Dan hal itu semakin di perparah sebab sedari tadi ia tak melihat wajah cantik nan manis milik dosen kesayangannya itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak berminat mengikuti jadwal kelasnya itu kali ini.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol, sedari tadi Sehun sudah memperhatikan sahabatnya itu yang terlihat lesu dan sedikit gelisah di bangkunya.

"Ntahlah Hun, rasanya aku malas sekali belajar" ujar Chanyeol lesu tanpa berniat menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Jelas saja kau malas dan lesu, sebab kau tak melihat sumber energi mu seharian ini kan? Mungkin dia tidak memiliki jadwal mengajar Yeol, santai sajalah. Kau ini berlebihan sekali" ujar Kai di ujung sana, sedangkan matanya masih fokus menatap dosen wanitanya yang terlihat begitu sexy dan menggoda baginya. Bukan penjelasan dosen itu yang sedari tadi Kai cermati tapi tubuh sang dosenlah. Ya, begitulah. Seorang player yang tak pernah jauh dari pemikiran liarnya.

"Tak sadarkah kau, jika dirimu sekarang ini sama saja seperti si Park ini. Kemana mata mu itu Kai?! Bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Gertak Sehun kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Calm down dude, lagian Taemin belum juga menjawab perasaan ku. Jadi sah saja bukan?" Ujar Kai santai.

"Ckh! Hei Oh, bisakah kau koreksi omongan mu yang mengatakan aku sama sepertinya? Jelas kami itu berbeda aku ini sangat setia beda dengan serigala gila ini" ujar Chanyeol protes.

"Hmm, aku menyetujui mu kali ini Bro.. heran aku, kenapa pemikirannya itu tak jauh-jauh dari selangkangan" gerutu Sehun sendiri.

"Yakk! Kenapa kalian jadi membahas ku? Bukannya si Park ini mulanya?" Kesal Kai menatap tajam kearah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ternyata lebih parah darinya" ujar Sehun santai.

"Terserah, ah iya aku baru ingat. Chen mengundang kita untuk hang-out dengannya selesai kelas, jadi jangan kemana-mana. Kau bilang kau bosankan? So it's time broo!" Ujar Kai sumringah.

"Hmm terserah mu" ujar Chanyeol lemah

"Dan lagi disana akan banyak teman-teman sekelas Chen yang menggiurkan hahaha" ujar Kai semakin gembira

"Eww, ingin muntah aku rasanya" timpal Sehun tak suka

"Diam kau! Sebenarnya aku malas sekali mengajak mu, tapi sayangnya Chen juga mengundang mu. Ckh menyebalkan sekali" ujar Kai kesal

"Ckh! Kau fikir aku mau ikut di acara mu itu" bentak Sehun

"Yasudah bagus, aku heran padamu. Hidupmu itu datar sekali, cobalah cari kenikmatan di hidup mu itu." Ujar Kai

"Aku mendengarnya Kim! Kau benar-benar ingin ku bunuh huh!" Bentak Sehun disana

"YAKKK! Diam lah! Kalian membuat ku semakin pusing saja" bentak Chanyeol keras, dan seketika itu juga, seluruh mata yang ada disana menatap ke arahnya heran.

"Ada apa Park Chanyeol?" Tanya dosen itu pada Chanyeol

"Tidak ada Miss, maafkan saya" ucap Chanyeol pada dosennya itu yang kini tengah berdiri tegak menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau begitu diamlah, kalian fikir saya tidak tahu jika kalian sedari tadi tak memperhatikan saya dan asik dengan cerita kalian itu!" Omel dosennya itu.

"Maaf Miss" ujar ketiga sahabat itu kompak.

"Perhatikan ke depan!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan jadwal perkuliahannya, kini Chanyeol dan juga kedua temannya sedang berada di mobil mereka masing-masing, berkendara ke sebuah cafe yang telah di tunjuk oleh Chen sebelumnya. Tempat itu tak terlalu jauh dari kampus mereka, sebab itu mereka tak terlalu membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk sampai disana.

"Inikan tempatnya?" Tanya Sehun

"Hmm ayo masuk" ajak Chanyeol

"Wait! Mana laki-laki liar itu?" Tanya Sehun heran, karena sedari tadi ia tak melihat temannya yang satu itu berasama mereka.

"Ntahlah, mungkin dia sedang menggoda seseorang kali ini. Sudahlah tak usah khawatirkan dia" ujar Chanyeol santai

"Ihh, siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkannya, yasudah ayo masuk!" Ajak Sehun dan langsung melangkah ke dalam cafe.

"Hmm...hmm" gumam Chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya seadanya.

.

.

.

.

*brakk* suara tabrakan antar dua mobil terdengar di areal parkiran sebuah cafe.

"What? Apa dia gila?" Gerutu Kai kesal saat seseorang menabrak mobilnya dari samping.

"Yakk! Keluar kau!" Teriak seorang laki-laki dari luar, dan demi apa saja. Kai seperti melihat seorang bidadari kali ini, wajahnya putih begitupun dengan kulitnya yang terlihat sangat cerah di terpa sinar matahari, jangan lupakan mata rusanya yang begitu mempesona.

"Huwaaww cantik sekali, tapi tunggu!" Setelah bergumam sendiri, Kai langsung bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan menjumpai lelaki manis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ya nona.." ujar Kai lembut. Yang di panggil nona hanya bisa terkejut, tak suka dengan ucapan yang baru saja di dengarnnya itu.

"Nona? Nona kepala mu itu! Aku ini laki-laki! Yakk! Kau lihat ini! Mobil ku lecet karna mu! Kau harus ganti rugi keparat!" Bentak lelaki mungil itu pada Kai.

"Wow! Wait.. calm down... mulut yang manis seperti mu itu tak pantas berucap kasar seperti itu, coba santai dulu.. atau kau mau ku ajak minum santai dulu di dalam. Jangan marah-marah seperti itu, kecantikan mu bisa berkurang nanti" ujar Kai tak kalah lembut, smirk menggoda sudah sedari tadi ia tunjukkan pada lelaki itu.

Sedangkan lelaki manis itu semakin memandang kearah Kai tak suka.

"Diam kau! Pokoknya ganti rugi! Kau tau tidak mobil ini mahal, ini new series asal kau tahu!" Bentak lelaki manis itu pada Kai

"Sstt... jangankan memperbaikinya. Membelikan sepuluh mobil seperti inipun aku mampu, asal kau mau menjadi kekasih ku, bagaimana?" Tawar Kai, lidahnya tak henti-henti menjilati bibir sexy itu sensual. Mengerahkan segala aura memikatnya kepada lelaki manis itu.

"Kekasih gila mu! Ganti! Jangan main-main" protes lelaki itu

"Yasudah kalau tak mau" Kai langsung beranjak pergi darisana tanpa berniat memindahkan posisi mobilnya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau ingin ku laporkan ke polisi! Yakk pria gila!" Ujar lelaki manis itu mengejar Kai.

"Laporkan saja! Kau tahu aku ini siapa? Para polisi mu itu bisa saja merunduk takut saat kau menyebutkan nama ku nona" ujar Kai santai dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam cafe

"Kau ini gila ya! Bagaimana mobil ku!" Teriak lelaki itu frustasi.

"Hai broo, sudah lama?" Sapa Kai pada teman-temannya yang sedang duduk santai disana.

"Yakk! Tuan, kau masih mempunyai urusan dengan ku" bentak lelaki manis itu, menarik lengan Kai kasar.

"Wow, kau ini kasar sekali. Tapi aku suka dengan lelaki agresif seperti mu" goda Kai

"Siapa dia Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Calon kekasih ku" ujar Kai santai menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kau ini benar-benar tak punya malu ya. Sejak kapan aku mau jadi calon kekasih mu. Bahkan jadi calon sajapun aku tak sudi" bentak lelaki itu tak suka.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Lelaki ini sudah menabrak mobil ku, dan dia tak mau bertanggung jawab" jelas lelaki itu pada Chanyeol

"Selesaikanlah Kai, kau ini suka sekali mencari masalah!" Perintah Chanyeol pada Kai, lelaki itu masih terduduk disana santai menikmati minumannya.

"Kau dengar apa kata teman mu itu! Kau ini keras kepala sekali!"

"Untuk apa aku bertanggung jawab, aku sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Sepertinya ini salah mu nona, kaulah yang lebih dulu menabrak mobil ku bukan? Harusnya aku yang meminta pertanggung jawaban mu!" Ujar Kai kesal.

"K kau ini -"

*drrtt drrt* belum sempat lelaki manis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bunyi ponselnya membuatnya mengalihkan atensinya.

Disana tertera nama sahabatnya Baekhyun, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menggeser tanda hijau itu untuk menjawab panggilan sahabatnya itu.

"Hallo baek" jawabnya duluan

"Kau dimana Lu? Aku sudah di areal parkiran cafe, yak! mobil siapa ini. Orang gila mana yang memarkirkan mobilnya di tengah jalan seperti ini" omel Baekhyun di seberang ponsel

"Yang satunya itu mobil ku, yasudah kau langsung kemari saja"

"Ohh kau benar, kenapa kau sembrono sekali sih" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Diamlah Byun Baekhyun! Langsung masuk saja! Tak usah mengomel seperti itu!" Bentak Luhan dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kai, kemarikan kunci mobil mu, biar aku yang mengurusnya" pinta Sehun, sedari tadi laki-laki itu hanya terdiam dan memandangi laki-laki manis yang sedari tadi terlihat kesal dengan sahabat tan-nya itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia hanya bisa terdiam bingung dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan laki-laki itu.

"Ini.. kau selesaikan sajalah. Aku semakin pusing saja di buatnya"

"Luhan, ada apa ini?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang tubuh Luhan.

Dan karena lelaki yang baru saja datang itu, sukses membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah karenanya. Ternyata benar pikirannya tadi, Byun Baekhyun lelaki kesayangannya yang di maskud lelaki itu tadi.

"Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai?" Ujar Baekhyun saat melihat ketiga mahasiswanya itu.

"Oh kau kenal mereka Baek?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu, mereka mahasiswa ku" jawab Baekhyun, matanya tak berhenti menatap lelaki jangkung yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Oh gosh! Tolong kau ajarkan mahasiswa mu yang hitam itu untuk bertata krama Baek! Ahh sudahlah kau yang baik hati ayolah" ajak Luhan menunjuk pada Sehun

"B baik" jawab Sehun tergagap

"Eihh kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat sahabatnya itu hendak keluar dari cafe itu.

"Sudahlah kau disini saja dulu, aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ku dengan mahasiswa mu yang baik hati ini. Temannya yang berbuat onar, tapi jadi dia yang bertanggung jawab, ayoo" ajak Luhan pada Sehun.

Sepeninggalan Luhan dan Sehun, Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri terdiam disana, canggung. Kalian tahu kenapa, sedari tadi Chanyeol tak berhenti menatapnya, senyumnya terus terpampang disana.

"Sir Byun, mari saya temani" ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Chanyeol langsung bergerak cepat mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku kosong lain yang ada di cafe tersebut.

"Lah kau tak ingin bergabung dengan kami Yeol?" Tanya Kai seketika itu juga.

"Diam kau, tak sudi aku membiarkan kekasih ku duduk dengan berandalan seperti mu" ujar Chanyeol kesal

"Ckh! Terserah mu saja" decak Kai, dan mulai terduduk disana bersama dengan Chen dan kawan-kawan, melanjutkan acara mereka yang sempat terhenti tadi karna ulahnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol...

.

.

.

.

Dengan jantan, Chanyeol menarik bangku disana untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk.

"Terimakasih" ujar Baekhyun

"Anda tak perlu berterimakasih, anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Kurasa nanti saja, aku akan menunggu teman ku itu kembali saja baru aku memesan" ujar Baekhyun.

"Ahh begitu..." ucap Chanyeol, dan suasana kembali terlihat canggung.

Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berniat untuk berbicara, Chanyeol sedari hanya menikmati waktunya memandang wajah cantik kecintaannya itu dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersipu malu karnanya.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba

"Maaf... aku maksud mu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Hemm... kau tahu aku hampir saja gila karna tidak melihat mu seharian ini. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu Baek" ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Ahh.. aku sedang tidak enak badan, sebab itu aku izin tidak masuk hari ini" jawab Baekhyun sedikit beralasan, bukan beralasan sebenarnya. Setelah pertengkarannya tadi malam dengan Taeyeon ia semakin di dera pusing yang menjadi-jadi, sebab itulah dia tak masuk bekerja hari ini.

"Apa kau masih sakit? Ingin ku bawa ke rumah sakit" tanya Chanyeol, terdengar nada suara khawatir disana.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan, itu tak perlu. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun sedikit tertawa kecil disana.

"Mana bisa aku tak khawatir jika itu menyangkut tentang mu Baek. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai mu, bahkan di setiap jam, menit dan detik dalam hidup ku, akupun masih saja terus memikirkan mu. Jagalah kesehatan mu hmm.. jika ada apa-apa jangan sungkan menceritakannya pada ku" ujar Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa semakin tersipu malu dengan segala perhatian yang di berikan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Mendengar mu sakit saja membuat nafas ku sesak. Jadi ku mohon jangan saki-sakit lagi Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol lembut. Di raihnya telapak tangan lelaki kesayangannya itu lembut dan tanpa ragu ia mendaratkan kecupan manis disana.

"C chanyeoll... teman-teman mu melihatnya.." tegur Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Tidak usah perdulikan mereka, dan juga mereka semua sudah tau jika aku mencintai mu Baek" ujar Chanyeol, matanya menatap kagum kearah mata indah milik laki-laki manisnya itu.

"Chanyeolll" ujar Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"Aww lihatlah yang sedang tersipu malu ini, kau semakin menggemaskan sayang. Dan aku semakin jatuh cinta pada mu" ujar Chanyeol gemas, tak tahan dengan keimutan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Chanyeol, apa boleh aku bertanya satu hal pada mu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"Tentu" jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Apa kau serius dengan perkataan mu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Baek, aku seperti orang gila saat tak melihat wajah mu hari ini. Kau tak tahu betapa gelisahnya aku memikirkan mu. Kau tak perlu menanyakan keseriusan ku, karna kau pun sudah dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku mencintai mu Baek, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mu, untuk mendapatkan cinta mu itu dan mendapatkan mu Baek. Kalau aku tak serius dengan perasaan ku, tak mungkin aku bertindak sampai sejauh ini Baek. Aku tak pernah bermain-main Baek dengan ucapan ku" ujar Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh

"Maaf Chanyeoll" ujar Baekhyun lemah

"Sudahlah, tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Kau hanya belum merasakannya, sebentar lagi aku yakin kau pasti akan merasakan apa yang ku rasakan ini Baek, aku akan selalu berada di sisi mu Baek" ucap Chanyeol lembut, dan lagi lelaki jangkung itu memberikan kecupan lembutnya di punggung tangan mulus milik Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah karna ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih" ucap Luhan pada lelaki putih yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"I iyaa nanti akan ada orang suruhan ku yang mengurus kerusakan di mobil mu" ujar Sehun gugup pada Luhan.

"Hmm baiklah, andai semua lelaki baik seperti mu mungkin bumi ini akan damai-damai saja, ahh siapa nama mu?" Tanya Luhan

"Sehun, Oh Sehun" jawab Sehun memperkenalkan namannya pada Luhan.

"Ahh aku Luhan, ini tanda pengenal ku. Disana ada nomor ponsel ku, kau bisa menghubungi ku kalau ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan dari ku, aku akan senang hati membantu mu" ucap Luhan, sambil meyerahkan kartu namanya pada Sehun

"B baik" jawab Sehun masih tergugup

"Kau kenapa gugup begitu? Santai saja. Orang tampan seperti mu tak pantas seperti ini, hahaha kau ini lucu sekali. Beda dengan teman bedebah mu itu" ujar Luhan terkekeh karena sikap malu-malu Sehun padanya.

"Ahhahah, maafkan juga soal sikap kasar teman ku tadi Luhan-ssi" ujar Sehun.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf untuknya, dia itu tak pantas di maafkan dengan sikap kasarnya itu. Kau benar-benar sangat baik hati Sehun, aku yakin kekasih mu pasti sangat bahagia dengan mu" ujar Luhan memuji lelaki albino itu, jujur saja ia langsung terpikat dengan sikap sopan dan manis yang di miliki lelaki albino itu, senyumnya tak pernah luntur kala memandang wajah tampan itu. Dan sepertinya, Sehun -pun juga merasakan hal yang seperti Luhan.

"Kau terlalu memuji ku Luhan-ssi, tapi sayangnya aku tak memiliki kekasih" ujar Sehun yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Luhan

"A-ahhaha seperti itu" jawab Luhan gugup.

Dan selanjutnya mereka hanya bisa terdiam, canggung karena degup jantung yang mereka rasakan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh itu teman mu Baek" tunjuk Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun kembali. Dan Baekhyun langsung memalingkan pandangannya kearah yang di tunjukkan Chanyeol tadi.

"Ahh iyaa"

"Bagaimana hun?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun, kedua lelaki itu langsung melangkah kearah bangku Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa menyahuti panggilan lelaki tan yang sedari tadi heboh memanggi Sehun, Sehun bahkan tak menggubris panggilan itu sama sekali, ia hanya melangkah santai tepat di samping Luhan.

"Sudah beres, aku tak seperti si gila itu" jawab Sehun.

"Ahh Luhan-ssi silahkan duduk" Sehun mempersilahkan lelaki manis itu untuk duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun, sedangkan ia memilih untuk duduk di samping sahabatnya Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Sehuniee..." jawab Luhan

"Kau Baek, kenapa memerah seperti kepiting begini?" Tanya Luhan bingung saat melihat kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Di diamlah Lu" jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Sepertinya aku tahu itu ulah siapa Luhan-ssi" jawab Sehun sambil mentap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ah, Baek. Jangan bilang, dia mahasiswa yang kau ceritakan semalam?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Diamlah Luu" jawab Baekhyun, sedangkan wajahnya semakin memerah karna ucapan sahabatnya itu, dan Luhan langsung mengerti dengan tanggapan yang di berikan sahabatnya itu.

"Ahh benar ternyata, kau tahu Baek. Dia sangat tampan, sangat cocok dengan mu" ucap Luhan begitu saja, tanpa menyadari sahabatnya itu semakin malu karnanya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan tentangnya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Haiii kalian…

Gimana? udah mulai merasa mual? Hahaha sumpah ya, aku tu merasa ini tum akin gaje banget.

I hope you like it guys… sorry atas kegajean ini semua..

Pokoknya, gue bakal berusaha buat bikin cerita ini semenarik mungkin buat kalian baca. Pokoknya di tungguin aja ya next chap…

Ohya kalok kalian suka cerita yang fluffy2an kalian boleh loh singgah di cerita aku yang satu lagi, yang Love Destiny : Under The Ocean.

Sorry for typo dan kata belibet yang kalian jumpain di cerita ini..

Tolong di review ya... karna aku tuh butuh banget saran dan pendapat kalian buat kelanjutan cerita ini, so. jangan diem2 aja yaa...

Mungkin gitu ajadeh, see yaaa

Salam Chanbaek is REAL!


	7. Chapter 7

**My Lecturer VS Me**

 **By : Devi park**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Masih di malam yang sama.

Setelah kepergian Kai, Sehun dan Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah terdiam, mata mereka tak pernah teralihkan untuk saling bersitatap. Disana sudah terlihat dengan jelas semu merah di wajah Baekhyun, pipi gembil laki-laki itu sudah berubah warna sedari tadi sebab tatapan tajam dari mahasiswanya itu.

Beda Baekhyun, beda juga dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tak pernah berhenti tersenyum dengan sikap malu-malu yang sedang di tunjukkan dosennya itu.

"Aku yakin pipi mu ini bisa terbakar nantinya, lihat dia sudah memerah layaknya seperti kepiting rebus" jahil Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi dosennya itu gemas.

"Chanyeol!" Hardik Baekhyun kesal

"Apa? Hmm?"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang sudah malam. Kau pulanglah, jangan buat orangtua mu khawatir!" Ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, lelaki itu mulai melangkah kearah mobilnya dan dari belakang Chanyeolpun mengikuti langkah pria manis itu.

"K kenapa mengikuti ku?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup, saat mengetahui mahasiswanya itu masih setia mengekorinya.

"Orangtua ku sedang sibuk, mereka sibuk bekerja" ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Ahh, aku yakin mereka akan segera pulang, lagian jam kantor juga sudah hampir selesai. Mungkin saja mereka sudah berada di rumah sekarang ini" ujar Baekhyun

"Mereka tak akan pulang" jawab Chanyeol santai tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Loh? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ya karna mereka sedang mengurusi bisnis mereka di luar negeri saat ini" jawab Chanyeol seadanya, mata lelaki itu masih fokus menatap dosen kesayanganya itu.

"Ahh begitu, tapi kau tetap harus pulang Chanyeol. Besok kau harus kuliah kan? Pulanglah, kau bisa terlambat besok" ujar Baekhyun mencoba menasehati mahasiswanya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih sakit? Apa kau akan mengajar besok?" Tanya Chanyeol masih tetap tak menunjukkan satu ekspresipun darinya. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri ia benar-benar merasa jika aura Chanyeol terlalu mendominasi dirinya.

"Hah? P p pertanyaan mu itu terlalu banyak Chanyeol. Yang pasti... sepertinya aku besok tidak akan masuk lagi" jawab Baekhyun gugup

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih merasa kurang enak badan? Baiklah, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan mu, aku harus menginap di tempat mu malam ini" ujar Chanyeol mantap.

"Ap apa? Chanyeol?! Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak bisa berbuat seenak mu. Dan lagi, aku ini dosen mu Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya protes dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi.

"Cih... apa pedulinya dengan dosen dan mahasiswa, itu hanya kata-kata omong kosong Baek. Dan satu yang perlu kau tahu. Cinta dan perasaan ku tak akan pernah menyerah dengan status itu" ujar Chanyeol seadanya.

"Hah? Ahh! Terserah apa kata mu saja. Sekarang pulanglah, akupun ingin segera pulang" ujar Baekhyun dan langsung memasuki mobilnya, belum sempat Baekhyun menutup pintu mobilnya, Chanyeol lebih terlebih dahulu menahan tangannya itu.

"Chanyeol... apalagi?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal

"Mana ponsel mu?" Tanya Chanyeol tajam

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun balik

"Sudah kemarikan saja Bee" ujar Chanyeol santai.

Tangan Baekhyun meraba saku depan celananya, berniat mengambil ponselnya yang di minta oleh Chanyeol. Dengan ragu Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya itu pada Chanyeol, dan tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung merebut ponselnya itu dari tangannya.

"Chanyeol! Kau mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal. Disana Chanyeol langsung saja membuka ponsel dosennya itu.

"Apa sandinya?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Kemarikan biar ku buka" ujar Baekhyun lemah

"Katakan saja Baek..." ujar Chanyeol santai

"Chanyeol kau ini semakin mengada-ada saja!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Katakan saja, jika kau mau segera pulang dari sini" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kosong lima, Kosong enam" ujar Baekhyun menyerah, dan langsung menyebutkan kata sandi ponselnya kepada Chanyeol.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol berhasil membuka ponsel dosennya itu.

Darisana, Baekhyun hanya bisa terduduk heran dengan Chanyeol, terlihat jelas lelaki jangkung itu tengah sibuk, ntah mengetik apa di ponsel Baekhyun.

"Ini, jika kau ada apa-apa langsung saja hubungi aku. Aku tak menerima penolakan. Dan itu perintah!" Ujar Chanyeol santai.

"What?" Kening Baekhyun mengkerut dengan kelakuan absurd mahasiswanya itu. Matanya melotot dengan nama yang tertera disana. Memang biasa saja, disana tertera nama lelaki itu, _Chanyeol_ tapi yang membuat Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tak suka dengan emoticon love yang berada di ujung nama lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes. Pulanglah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan masuk ke dalam mobil mu" dengan santai Chanyeol mengecup kening dosennya itu yang tengah terperangah dengan kelakuannya.

"Good night bee. Hati-hatilah di jalan hmm? Hei tutuplah mulut mu itu, kau ini suka sekali menggoda ku, apa ingin ku berika kecupan lembut di bibir mu itu? Hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol nakal, bibirnya tersenyum dengan nakalanya.

"Ku pukul kau jika berani melakukannya" protes Baekhyun, lelaki itu hanya bisa melengos dengan mahasiswanya itu.

Tangannya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol darisana dan langsung menarik pintu mobilnya itu untuk segera menutupnya.

"Selalu saja malu-malu" ujar Chanyeol terkekeh.

Bunyi mesin mobil Baekhyun terdengar, tanpa niat berpamitan dengan mahasiswanya Baekhyun langsung mengegaskan mobilnya untuk segera pergi darisana.

"Hati-hati bee" teriak Chanyeol disana sambil menatap kepergian dosen kesayangannya itu.

Senyum nakal laki-laki itu masih terlihat jelas disana, sambil terkekeh lelaki jangkung itu melangkah kearah mobilnya, berniat untuk mengikuti dosennya tadi.

"Tunggu aku Bee" ya, Chanyeol berniat untuk mengikuti dosennya itu, ia ingin mengetahui alamat rumah dari lelakinya itu. Jika ia bertanya langsung, pasti Baekhyun tak akan memberi tahunya begitu saja. Jadi, sebab itupulalah ia merencanakan ini.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu, Chanyeol mengikuti arah mobil milik Baekhyun dari belakang. Syukur dosennya itu sepertinya belum mengetahui jika ia sedang mengikutinya.

Dan sekarang, tibalah mereka di basement sebuah apartment, apartment ini termasuk yang termewah di kota ini mengingat lokasinya yang berada tepat di jantung kota. Dan Chanyeol hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh, itu tak penting pikirnya, yang terpenting sekarang dia sudah tau tempat tinggal dari lelaki kecintaanya itu.

Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Baekhyun langsung keluar dari sana. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Chanyeol-pun langsung keluar dari mobilnya, berlari kearah Baekhyun, beberapa langkah lagi dia akan segera berada tepat disamping dosen cantiknya itu.

"Ahh disini rupanya, kau tau aku sering melewati kawasan ini" ucap Chanyeol santai, dan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu berjengit terkejut, cepat-cepat ia menoleh kesampingnya, raut wajahnya mencelos tak percaya dengan apa yang di pandangannya saat ini.

"Cha cha chanyeol!" Ucapnya terbata-bata, tangan kanannya berada tepat disisi kiri dadanya, menahan degup jantungnya karna keterkejutannya sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Bentak Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu rumah kekasihku dimana, apa itu salah?" Ujar Chanyeol santai, wajahnya tak lupa memamerkan senyuman tampannya itu.

"Apa? Kekasih pantat ku itu! Apa kau sudah gila Chanyeol! Cukup, aku mohon dan aku minta kau segera pergi darisini. Ini tidak bagus Chanyeol, kau tahu rekan kerja ku banyak yang tinggal disini. Apa yang akan ku katakan jika mereka melihat kita berdekatan seperti ini!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau perdulikan perkataan mereka Baek! Ini hidup mu! Tak ada yang berhak mencampuri kehidupan mu. Dan.. sepertinya itu bagus. Jika mereka melihatnya, aku tinggal memperkenalkam diriku sebagai kekasih mu. Mudah kan? Jadi ayo kita masuk, sudah malam. Aku lelah sekali" dengan santai Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, berniat untuk masuk kedalam lift yang ada disana, belum sempat Chanyeol benar-benar masuk kedalam lift, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Eitss apa ini? Apa kekasih ku ini ingin bergandengan tangan dengan ku?" Tanya Chanyeol, dengan genit matanya ia kerlingkan pada Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol pergilah selagi aku masih bersabar" ujar Baekhyun dingin.

"Kenapa? Apa tunangan mu ada di dalam? Ahh sepertinya aku salah hari. Ahh atau kau bisa perkenalkan aku dengannya. Dengan senang hati aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai orang yang paling mencintai mu di muka bumi ini Baek. Kau tau, aku sekalipun tak akan gentar dengan status pertunangan mu itu sayang. Malah aku semakin tertantang. Karena apa? Karena aku yakin semua itu salah, kau tak pernah benar-benar yakin dengan pertunangan mu itu. Bisa ku jamin kau terpaksa melakukan itu semua, benarkan?" Bisik Chanyeol dingin dengan suara bassnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, mendengar untaian kata yang dibisikkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Siapa?" Ujar Baekhyun lemah

"Apanya?" Tanya Chanyeol heran

"Siapa? Kau siapa? Sampai seenaknya berkata seperti itu tentang ku. Tau apa kau, kau hanya murid ku Chanyeol, bersikap lah sebagaimana mahasiswa dengan dosennya, tidak seperti ini. Ini salah Chanyeol, aku mohon padamu. Aku tak mau kau masuk ke jurang yang sama seperti ku, di luar sana masih banyak wanita yang bisa kau cintai. Tidak dengan ku, orangtua mu bisa kecewa nantinya. Pergi Chanyeol, pergi sebelum kau menyesal seperti aku nantinya hiks hikss" bentak Baekhyun sambil terisak-isak. Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya terdiam disana. Ia seakan membatu, tak berkutik dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi.

"Baek! Tunggu!" Pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, ketika dilihatnya lelaki itu berlari darisana dan langsung memasuki lift tersebut pergi meninggalkannya. Chanyeol tak sempat menghentikannya, karena pintu lift tersebut sudah terlebih dulu tertutup membawa pergi Baekhyun-nya yang tengah terisak pedih disana.

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Kau gila Chanyeol! Kau bodoh sekali!" Marah, lelaki itu marah pada dirinya, di tariknya rambutnya kesal merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf Bee..." kata Chanyeol lemah

.

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks" terdengar isakan tangis seoranga lelaki di sebuah kamar yang ada di apartment tersebut.

Lelaki itu tak lain adalah Baekhyun, ia menangis, menyesali perkataanya tadi pada Chanyeol.

Iya, dia menyesal sekarang ini. Tapi apa yang harus di lakukannya. Ia tak mau membuat Chanyeol menderita sepertinya. Chanyeol masih memiliki masa depan, dia masih memiliki keluarga. Baekhyun tak mau Chanyeol terbuang sepertinya.

Dan lagi, Baekhyun tak ingin Taeyeon mengetahui pasal Chanyeol. Wanita itu bisa berubah menjadi psikopat gila jika ia tahu Baekhyun berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol,aku tak bermaksud sepeti itu. Aku tau kau tulus pada ku. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku tak mau membuat mu tersiksa. Cukup aku saja seperti ini, aku tak ingin menyeret mu ke dalam penderitaan ini. Kau masih memiliki masa depan, banyak wanita yang akan mencintai mu nantinya" gumam Baekhyun sendiri

*drtt drtt* bunyi ponsel Baekhyun. Matanya melotot dapat ia lihat sebuah pesan dari lelaki yang tengah ia pikirkan tadi, Chanyeol.

" _Baek, maaf. Aku sangat menyesal dengan sikap lancang ku tadi. Maafkan aku. Kau bisa menghardikku sekuat apapun. Tapi satu hal yang kau tahu. Persaan ini tak akan berubah Baek. Apa bisa aku mencari wanita lain disaat kau sudah cukup sempurna untuk ku. Maafkan atas sikap bodoh ku tadi yang menyakiti mu. Aku tahu aku terlalu percaya diri. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintai mu Baek. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau percaya. Aku tahu, kau pasti masih ragu dengan ku. Tapi aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan segalanya, untuk membuktikan jika aku tulus pada mu Baek. Sekali lagi... maaf.. Good night Bee.. jangan menangis hati ku sakit saat melihat air mata itu keluar dari mata indah mu itu tadi. Aku benar-benar mengutuk kebodohan ku ini Bee"_ isi pesan dari Chanyeol, dan setelahnya tangisan Baekhyun pecah begitu saja, hatinya tersentun dengan isi pesan laki-laki itu. Tapi ia kesal dengan dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan untuk membalasnyapun ia tak sanggup.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, kau tak salah! Aku lah yang bersalah disini" ujar Baekhyun masih terisak.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia baca isi pesan itu, di pengangnya ponsel itu erat. Jujur, hatinya berteriak meraung menginginkan Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika dirinya saja masih terperangkap di ruang gelap, yang dia sendiri tak tau kapan ia akan terlepas darisana.

"Chanyeol... Aku tak mau kau menjauh dari ku, tapi aku berulang kali menghardik mu untuk menjauhi ku. Betapa egoisnya aku ini" ujar Baekhyun lemah.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memang bodoh Chanyeol" ujar Chanyeol lemah, dengan tak bertenaga ia menapaki anak tangga di rumahnya itu untuk menuju kamar tidurnya.

*brak* setelah sampai di kamarnya, tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung membantingkan tubuh jangkungnya itu di atas ranjang besarnya.

Tampak sekali raut kesedihan di wajah tersebut.

"Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh dan tak tau diri. Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya, tapi kau sudah berani berkata seenak mu tentangnya" gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

*drtt drtt* dering ponsel Chanyeol, disana tertera nama Sehun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat malas sekali mengangkat telepon sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm?" Gumam Chanyeol malas setelah menggeser tanda hijau di ponselnya.

" _Eii kenapa kau tak bersemangat seperti itu? Bukannya kau baru bertemu dengan dosen kesayangan mu itu?_ " Tanya Sehun penasaran di sembrang sana.

"Ckh, bukan urusan mu. Cepat katakan ada apa? Aku lelah sekali, dan tak ingin berbasa-basi" jawab Chanyeol ketus

" _Hmmhh tak ada sih, aku tadi hanya ingin menanyakan kabar mu saja, tapi sepertinya aku salah memilih waktu, yasudah istirahatlah, tenangkan pikiran mu jangan berbuat yang macam-macam Yeol, jika kau butuh sesuatu jangan ragu untuk menghubungi ku_ " ujar Sehun pelan darisana.

"Hmm Thanks Oh" dan setelahnya Chanyeolpun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut, di pandangnya pesan singkat yang ia kirim tadi pada Baekhyun, tak ada satu balasanpun dari dosennya, dan itu semakin membuat rasa sesal Chanyeol semakin menumpuk di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Baek... apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau menerima permintaan maaf ku ini" gumam Chanyeol sendiri. Di pijatnya pelipisnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa pening disana. Dia benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya saat ini.

Dia pikir dengan berjumpa dengan Baekhyun tadi akan membawa perubahan yang signifikan untuk hubungan mereka. Namun ternyata malah kesalah pahaman yang menimpa mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang.

Dengan malas-malasan Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, tak ada ketukan dari ibunya, mengingat wanita itu sedang memiliki perjalanan bisnisnya di jepang saat ini.

Tak menunjukkan satu ekspresipun pagi ini Chanyeol terlihat sangat dingin. Ia menjalani rutinitas paginya tanpa bersemangat. Dari mandi, berpakain dan sarapan ia lalui dengan wajah datar yang masih bertengger disana.

Setelah semua itu selesai, seperti biasa ia langsung segera berangkat ke kampusnya. Tidak seperti kemarin, ia selalu bersemangat untuk berangkat kuliah tapi tidak dengan hari. Bahkan ia malu menampakkan wajahnya di depan dosennya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tepat waktu, dua menit lagi kelas akan di mulai. Duduklah Yeol" sambut Kai saat melihat sahabat jangkungnya itu memasuki ruangan kelas mereka

"Hmm" jawab Chanyeol seadanya

"Eihh kenapa lagi dia coba?" Rutuk Kai saat melihat wajah masam sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan mengganggunya Kai, dia sedang tidak dalam moodnya untuk bercanda gurau dengan mu. Lebih baik kau diam sajalah" ujar Sehun memperingati temannya itu.

"Ada saja masalah di hidupnya ini, heran aku" gumam Kai kesal

.

.

.

.

Benar saja, Baekhyun tak masuk untuk mengajar hari ini. Sedari pagi sampai petang Chanyeol tak melihat batang hidung lelaki kesayangannya itu.

Dan hari ini semakin menjadi hari yang paling buruk bagi Chanyeol.

"Luhan Hyung mengajak kita mampir ke rumahnya, apa kalian mau ikut pergi kesana?" Tanya Sehun menyampaikan pesan Luhan kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kai

"Dia mengajak kita makan malam bersama, dia juga mengajak teman-temanya, bagaimana?" Jelas Sehun

"Apa dia sudah tak marah lagi dengan ku?" Tanya Kai ragu.

"Entahlah, tapi dia mengundang mu. Sepertinya dia mengundang mu berniat untuk meracuni mu setelahnya hahaha" kekeh Sehun, sedangkan Kai menatapa sahabatnya itu tak suka, Chanyeol? Laki-laki itu hanya diam saja sedari tadi, ia diam berdiri layaknya patung pajangan disana.

"Bagaiman dengan mu Yeol?" Tanya Kai pada Chanyeol

"Ehm- apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget, dia sama sekali tak mendengar pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya tadi.

"Eoh kau ini! Luhan Hyung mengundang kita untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Bagaimana kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Sehun kesal pada lelaki jangkung itu.

"Kau sepertinya wajib untuk ikut kesana Yeol, sudah pasti disana akan ada Baekhyun dan aku yakin kau akan pulih dan ceria kembali setelah melihat dosen mu itu" ujar Kai semangat. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam mencerna apa yang di katakan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi kesana. Kalian saja yang pergi. Titip salam ku pada Luhan Hyung" ujar Chanyeol seadanya.

"What? Bro! Apa kau gila? Kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas mu untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun! Ayolah..." ujar Kai berusaha untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ehmn lain kali saja Kai. Dan sepertinya aku sedang kurang enak badan, aku ingin langsung pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat disana. Kalian saja yang pergi hmm.. yasudah aku pergi dulu yaa..." ujar Chanyeol tergesa-gesa dan selanjutnya laki-laki itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Tanya Kai penasaraan

"Aku yakin dia sedang mengalami masa terberatnya saat ini. Sudahlah Kai jangan terlalu mencampurinya. Kita sebagai sahabat cukup mendukungnya jangan membuatnya semakin tertekan" setelah menasihati sahabatnya itu Sehun langsung beranjak pergi darisana.

"What? Ada apa sekarang dengan kau juga Sehun. Kau dan dia sama saja, aku tak megerti dengan jalan pikiran kalian berdua" omel Kai sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Dengan berlari kecil Chanyeol melangkah menuju mobilnya. Ia ingin segera pulang saat ini. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin mengiyakan ajakan Sehun tadi. Tapi mengingat hubungannya dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol lekas mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia tak mau Baekhyun semakin kesal saat melihatnya dan benar-benar pergi menjauh darinya.

Membayangkan lelaki itu menangis saja hati Chanyeol seakan remuk rasanya, apalagi membayankan laki-laki itu pergi menjauhi dirinya, mungkin Chanyeol akan gila karnanya.

Sedikit langkah lagi Chanyeol akan sampai di parkiran mobilnya. Namun tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol!" Itu Taeyeon, melihat wanita itu hati Chanyeol seakan memanas karnanya, untuk apa wanita ini memanggilnya. Lihat senyumnya itu, rasanya Chanyeol benar-benar ingin meludahi wajah munafik perempuan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi" ahh wanita ini, Chanyeol meraba-raba pikirannya mencoba mengingat kembali wanita yang sedang tersenyum manis menyapanya ini.

"Maaf Miss Taeyeon ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point, ia begitu muak berbasa-basi dengan wanita ini.

"Ahh maaf Chanyeol sepertinya kau sedang buru-buru?" Tanya wanita itu ragu

"Tidak juga" jawab Chanyeol seadanya

"Ahh kalau begitu, apa kau mau makan malam dengan ku dan juga Rose?" Tanya wanita itu tanpa malu, Chanyeol langsung mengingat wanita yang berada tepat di sebelah Taeyeon saat ini. Wanita itu ialah wanita yang pernah ia tolong kemarin. Karna merasa tidak penting, Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengingat wanita itu.

"Huh?" Delik Chanyeol terkejut dengan permintaan wanita itu.

"Iya Chanyeol, mau ya? Aku akan senang sekali jika kau mau bergabung dengan kami. Dan juga aku ingin membalas budi karna kau sudah bemurah hati menolong ku saat itu" ujar wanita itu manja, alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol saat wanita itu dengan beraninya menarik tangannya dan meraba telapak tangannya, melihat wajah sok manjanya itu membuat Chanyeol semakin muak karnanya.

"Ahh maaf Miss Taeyeon dan..." ujar Chanyeol ragu saat akan menyebut nama wanita satunya lagi karna ia memang lupa dengan wanita tersebut

"Rose... kau tak mengingat nama ku Chanyeol?" Sungut wanita itu kesal, bibirnya sengaja ia cebikkan di hadapan Chanyeol, dia pikir Chanyeol akan tertarik padanya, dia salah.

"Ahh iya Rose. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa maaf" Tolak Chanyeol, ia tarik tangannya dari genggaman wanita muda itu.

Tak ingin menyerah sampai disitu saja. Taeyeon memulai rencananya yang lain.

"Ah ayolah Chan, kau sudah banyak membantu ku dan juga adik ku. Masa kau menolah begitu saja niat baik kami. Hmn pokoknya kau harus ikut, Rose naiklah ke mobil Chanyeol tunjukkan dia arahnya" Perintah Taeyeon pada Rose, dan tanpa tau malunya. Rose langsung menyetujui permintaan kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Taeyeon dia sudah mulai menjauh darisana, sepertinya ia berniat untuk mengambil mobilnya.

"T tapi miss..." panggil Chanyeol

"Sudahlah Chanyeol... ayoo... malam ini saja ya, apa kau tega menolak permintaan tulus seorang wanita?" Ujar Rose berpura-pura sedih.

"Ahh! Yasudahlah. Tapi selesai makan aku akan langsung pergi!" Ujar Chanyeol mengalah, ia ingin segera menyelasaikannya dia tak ingin terus berlama-lama denga wanita yang bernama Rose itu.

Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu bagian kemudi mobilnya dan masuk kesana tanpa berniat mempersilahkan Rose sebelumnya.

"Kenapa tak membukakan pintu untuk ku?" Sungut Rose

"Kau bisa sendiri kan? Yasudah dimana?" Ujar Chanyeol kesal

"Sky Lounge. Emm Chanyeol, apa boleh aku memanggil mu dengan sebutan Yeollie. Ku rasa itu akan terdengar manis untuk mu" ujar Rose pada Chanyeol

"Tidak,aku tak suka. Cukup Chanyeol-ssi saja" dan Rose hanya bisa terdiam setelahnya, tapi tidak dengan tangannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Rose tidak berhenti untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan sudah entah berapa kali pula Chanyeol menepis genggaman wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai sudah berada tepat di pelataran rumah milik Luhan. Senyum Sehun tak berhenti-hentinya merekah sedari tadi, disana sudah ada Luhan yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Apa sulit menemukan rumah ku?" Tanya Luhan

"Ahh tidak, radar ku begitu mudah menangkap sinya darimu" jawab Sehun gombal

"Cihh" cebik Kai kesal

"Selamat sore nona" sapa Kai pada Luhan dengan sopan

"Aihh kau! Yasudahlah ayo masuk, teman-teman ku sudah menunggu di dalam" ajak Luhan pada Sehun dan Kai.

"Emmm Luhan Hyung, apa Sir Baekhyun juga ada disini?" Tanya Sehun

"Ahh dia sedang tak bisa hadir, sepertinya dia sedang memiliki urusan lain. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi pagi dia di rumah ku. Tapi, begitu dia menerima telepon dia langsung bergegas pamit setelahnya" jelas Luhan sambil berjalan di lorong rumahnya itu

"Ahh begitu" ucap Sehun seadaanya, sama saja seperti Chanyeol pikirnya.

"Ahh Soo kemarilah" teriak Luhan kepada seseorang yang sedang berada di lantai atas rumahnya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kai saat melihat orang tersebut, wajah lelaki itu berubah memerah, tangannya ia kepalkan, rasanya ia ingin merutuki dirinya karena begitu saja meyetujui ajakan Sehun tadi.

"Sehun Dan kau... perkenalkan dia Kyungsoo sahabat ku dan juga dosen kalian. Dan Soo perkenalkan mereka mahasiswa Baekhyun dan sekaligus teman baru kita" ujar Luhan ceria memperkenalkan mereka

"Ahh senang berjumpa-" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus begitu saja saat memandang wajah yang begitu familiar baginya. Wajahnya terkejut, matanya membulat sepenuhnya

"Ahh! Senang berjumpa dengan kalian! Lu apa bisa kita ke belakang sebentar?" Ujar Kyungsoo basa-basi pada Luhan

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan polos

"Sudah ayolah!" Ajak Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan lelaki rusa itu darisana.

"Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah. Anggap saja rumah sendiri!" Teriak Luhan kepada kedua tamunya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ckh! Soo kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Luhan kesal dengan sikap yang di tunjukkan sahabatnya itu

"Kau yang kenapa Lu?! Tak sadarkah kau siapa dia itu?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit membentak Luhan disana.

"Siapa? Sehun?"Tanya Luhan ragu

"Yang satunya lagi!" Ujar Kyungsoo kesal

"Siapa? Kai maksud mu?" Tanya Luhan

"Hm,tak taukah kau dia itu siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo kesal

"Siapa?"

"Dia mantan kekasih ku Lu, dan aku sangat tak suka melihat wajah itu disini!"

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Mantan kau bilang?" Ujar Sehun kaget

"Hmmm.. apa kau gila mengajak ku kemari hun!" Rutuk Kai

"Mana aku tahu, tau dia pernah berpacaran dengan mu saja tidak" ujar Sehun santai.

"Yasudahlah. Aku pulang saja. Bersenang-senanglah dengan mereka!" Ujar Kai kesal. Wajah pria itu mengeras terlihat Kai yang periang sudah berubah menjadi Kai yang penuh akan emosi.

"Hei! Jangan begitu! Kita baru saja sampai. Dimana sopan santun mu itu!" Ujar Sehun menahan sahabatnya itu

"Apa kata mu. Apa kau tak berpikir betapa muaknya aku Disini?" Bentak Kai

"Calm down Kai, coba cerita dengan ku. Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sehun mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu, dia itu cinta pertama ku. Dialah penyebab yang membuat ku merubah seluruh orientasi sexual ku seperti ini. Dan kau tau, betapa kejamnya dia itu. Setelah semua perjuangan yang aku lakukan untuknya dia pergi dengan lelaki lain yang lebih mapan, lebih dewasa! Dia pergi dengan kakak tiri ku! Dengan alasan konyolnya dia bilang aku masih terlalu dini menjalani hubungan cinta denganya. Jika kau bertanya kenapa hidup ku bisa seberantakan ini. Dialah penyebabnya Sehun. Dan kini, kau meminta aku untuk tenang dan melupakan semua itu. Cihh it's bullshit, fuck! But i can't Sehun Sorry, kau saja yang disini" bentak Kai sejadi-jadinya, sehun terdiam disana terkejut dengan bentakan yang di lakukan sahabatnya itu, lama Sehun berteman dengan Kai tak pernah ia melihat laki-laki itu semarah ini.

"Permisi tuan, kalau boleh tahu Luhan dan Kyungsoo ada dimana?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kedua sahabat tersebut, dan Kai. Ia sangat mengenal jelas suara ini. Siapa lagi, tentu saja Hyung tirinya, dia Si Kim Jumyeon atau sering di kenal dengan sebutan Suho. Kai langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada sumber suara itu. Dan benar.

"Ouh! Kau kah itu Kai? Hei! Apa kabar lama tak berjumpa, aku sangat merindukan adik ku ini, bagaimana kabar ibu mu hmm?" Ujar Suho berbasa-basi pada Kai. Dan Kai sangat tahu semua itu hanya kepura-puraan saja.

"Sudah puas dengan sikap sok bersahabat mu itu tuan? Jika kau mencari kekasih mu dia sedang berada di dalam sana. Dan permisi" ujar Kai dingin pada Suho. Setelah itu hentakan kaki Kai terdengar jelas darisana, dengan amarah yang membuncah di kepalanya Kai pergi darisana tanpa berniat berpamitan kepada tuan rumah, Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai! Turunlah" ujar Chanyeol dingin

"Iya Chanyeoll... ini juga lagi turun" jawab Rose

Dan ketika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar keluar dari mobilnya dia di sambut dengan wajah wanita yang bernama Taeyeon itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Chanyeol lari darisana, dia benar-benar muak bergabung dengan dua perempuan tak tau malu itu.

"Kalian lama sekali, kalian berbuat apa selama di perjalanan hmm? Benar-benar anak muda, tidak bisa di persatukan langsung lengket begitu saja" ujar Taeyeon terkekeh saat melihat Rose yang sedang bergelayutan manja di lengan Chanyeol.

"Ahh Eonnie bisa saja" ujar Rose malu-malu.

"Maaf Rose" ujar Chanyeol risih, mencoba mempringati sikap wanita itu. Taeyeon hanya diam menatap respon yang di berikan Chanyeol tadi, tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan, Taeyeon langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ahh yasudah mari masuk" ajak Taeyeon.

.

.

.

.

Dan kini, Chanyeol dengan dua wanita itu sudah berada di dalam restoran yang di tunjuk tadi oleh Taeyeon.

Disana sudah tertara dengan rapi berbagai jenis makanan mewah dan lezat. Namun tak sedikitpun Chanyeol tergiur karenanya, apalagi melihat tingkah kurang ajar Rose yang tidak henti-hentinya bergelayutan dengannya, wanita itu sengaja duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol saat ini.

"Rose, kau sepertinya menyukai mahasiswa ku ini ya?" Tanya Taeyeon pura-pura, jelas saja dia tau jika Rose menyukai Chanyeol. Ini semua hanya taktiknya untuk bisa membuat Chanyeol dan Rose lebih dekat lagi.

"Eonni jangan seperti itu" ujar Rose malu-malu, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya, ia muak meilihat apa yang kedua wanita itu lakukan sekarang ini.

*drrrt drrt* itu bunyi dering ponsel Taeyeon

"Hallo sayang" sapa Taeyeon, Chanyeol langsung mengedikkan alisnya saat Taeyeon mengucapkan kata itu tadi.

Sayang? Apa itu Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol.

"Hmm, iya aku sudah disini masuklah" ujar Taeyeon dan setelahnya ia langsung memutuskan sambungan itu.

"Ahh Chanyeol maaf ya tidak memberitahukan mu sebelumnya. Tapi tidak apa-apakan aku mengundang orang lain? Jika sendiri begini, aku sangat iri dengan kalian, jadi aku mengundangnya" jelas Taeyeon, dan Chanyeol tak berniat sama sekali menangggapi apa yang di katakan dosennya itu. Dia hanya fokus dengan apa yang tengah ia fikirkan saat ini. Raut wajah laki-laki itu mengeras seketika, ketika dia melihat wajah seseorang yang ia fikirkan seharian ini. Benar saja, itu Baekhyun, lelaki kesayangannya.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat" ujar Baekhyun sopan, dia belum menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol disana,sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam disana.

"Tak apa oppa kami juga baru sampai disini" jawab Rose, Baekhyun menanggapi perkataan Rose tadi dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat laki-laki yang berada di samping Rose saat ini, tangannya seketika dingin gemetaran, wajah sendu tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Baek, kau pasti sudah tau dia Chanyeol kan? Jadi, mari kita makan" ajak Taeyeon.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam disana, hanyut dengan tatapan mereka. Tak satupun dari mereka berniat melakukan apapun. Dapat Baekhyun lihat mata Chanyeol begitu tajam memandanganya, dan bisa Baekhyun rasakan kesedihan yang mendalam disana.

" _Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku tak bermaksud melakukan ini semua_ " gumam Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Ahh Taeyeon, sepertinya kalian saja yang makan terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" ujar Baekhyun dan bergegas pergi darisana.

"Te ta tapii Baek! BAEKHYUN!" teriak Taeyeon tak terima.

"Aku juga permisi" ujar Chanyeol dingin tak menunjukkan raut wajah apapun

"Chanyeol kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rose begitu saja, namun tak ada niatan Chanyeol sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. Ia fokus mengikuti langkah kemana Baekhyun pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Bee, tunggu" cegat Chanyeol, di tariknya tangan mungil itu, kini mereka tengah berada di luar restoran.

"Jangan Chan, Taeyeon bisa melihatnya. Dia tak akan ragu menyakiti mu jika dia melihat kita sedekat ini" ujar Baekhyun sambil terisak

"Aku tidak perduli dengannya Baek. Akupun tak perduli dia akan menyakiti ku atau tidak. Namun satu harus yang kau tahu, selama aku disini tak akan ku biarkan dia menyakiti mu lagi Bee" ujar Chanyeol tegas.

Di bawanya laki-laki itu untuk pergi menjauh darisana. Di bawa Baekhyun untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, di jalankan mobilnya setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit mereka berkendara, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun hanya diam sibuk dengan isakan tangisnya. Dan Chanyeol, lelaki itu tak kalah sibuknya menghapus air mata lelaki kesayangannya itu.

"Sstt, jangan menangis lagi Bee.. kau tak hati ku sakit mendengar mu terisak seperti itu. Maafkan aku bee, aku tau ini salah ku, ku mohon sayang" pinta Chanyeol

"Tidak Chan, kau tak salah. Ini semua karna diriku, karna diriku yang tak pernah berani melakukan apapun. Kau tak perlu bersalah seperti itu. Dan juga, maafkan atas kata-kata kasar ku kemarin, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja aku tak mau kau menderita seperti aku, kau masih memiliki masa depan yang cerah Chan" ujar Baekhyun sedih, di tengan ucapannya itu masih terdengar jelas lelaki itu masih sesenggukan disana.

"Aku tidak perduli mau seberat apapun penderitaan itu Bee, selama itu bersama dengan mu aku rela. Aku ingin menjadi tameng mu, aku ingin melindungi mu Bee.. apa yang bisa ku harapkan jika masa depan ku saja itu dirimu Bee.. percayalah Bee aku mencintai mu, sangat" ujar Chanyeol mantap, Baekhyun menatap iris kelam laki-laki itu dapat ia lihat ketulusan disana, tidak ada kebohongan, hatinya begitu saja luluh, dia tak mau berbohong lagi dengan hatinya, dia mengakui sekarang jika dirinya memang sangat membutuhkan laki-laki jangkungnya ini.

"Chanyeolll..." isak Baekhyun, tangisannya pecah. Di hamburkannya tubuhnya untuk memeluk mahasiswa yang sudah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya itu.

"Ssst.. mari kita hadapi segala masalah ini Bee... jangan takut, ada aku disisi mu" bisik Baekhyun, di peluknya tubuh itu erat di belainya punggung Baekhyun sayang.

"Jangan menangis lagi hmmm" ujar Chanyeol masih menenangkan kesayangannya itu, membelai punggung dan rambut lelaki manisnya itu.

"Terimakasih Chanyeollie" ujar Baekhyun, suaranya sedikit tertahan karna ia sedang bersedekap di dada bidang mahasiswanya itu.

"Sudahlah, mari kita masuk ke dalam. Hari sudah malam, kau pasti sangat lelah kan?" Ujar Chanyeol halus

"Hmmm" jawab Baekhyun disertai dengan anggukan, saat ia melihat sekitar betapa terkejutnya ia dengan pemandangan basement mewah yang ada di hadapannya, dapat ia tebak ini bukan basement apartment miliknya. Di samping mereka terparkir dengan apiknya jejeran mobil sport kenamaan yang entah berapa nilainya jika ditotalkan. Dan dapat Baekhyun tebak, dia pasti berada di dalam basement pribadi di sebuah apartment mewah yang Baekhyun sendiri tak tau ini dimana.

"I i ini dimana Chan?" Tanya Baekhyu ragu.

"Di luar dunia, di istana kita" ujar Chanyeol lembut, dan langsung mengecup gemas kedua pipi gembil itu gemas.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Hei.. apa kabar semuanya…

Gimana-gimana nih ceritanya, ngdrama banget gk sih kek sinetron2 ala2 gtu…

Hahaha tapi gue harap pada seneng ya bacanya…

Ehh btw minggu depan EXO udah comeback lagi, gumoh gue rasanya. Mana liat moment ChanBaek di bandara lagi, gilehh mamih posesif banget ihh, si papih jg bikin kesel gk pekaan banget!, ihh rasanya pengen tak culik tu henpong…

Hahaha yaudah dehh begitu sajha curhatan saya…

Jangan lupa Vote dan Review-nya ya… jangan diem2 aja ihh… di komen yak!

Ohya sorry juga buat Typo dan kata-kata belibet yang kalian jumpain di chap ini yak..

Oke dehh

See yaaa….

Salam Chanbaek is Real!


	8. Chapter 8

**My Lecturer VS Me**

 **By : Devi park**

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung membawa lelaki itu untuk langsung masuk kedalam apartmentnya.

Tidak ada suara atau intrupsi seperti biasanya yang Baekhyun lontarkan pada Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya diam disana, dan sebab itu Chanyeol menjadi sedikit khawatir jadinya dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada pujaan hatinya itu.

Sungguh, alangkah khawatirnya Chanyeol melihat orang yang ia cintai menjadi seperti ini, sungguh, dia tak sanggup melihatnya.

Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu, melindunginya dari segala kekejaman dunia ini.

"Kenapa diam begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut

"Emmh?" Gumam Baekhyun, matanya kosongnya tadi langsung beralih menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau, kenapa diam begitu? Ada yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol perhatian

"Hmmh tak ada, hanya tiba-tiba saja aku melamun, ohya Chanyeol, apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? Aku tak enak dengan orangtua mu, ini juga sudah malam Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa begitu, kau tak ingat jika orangtua ku sedang tak berada di Negara ini dan juga mereka tak ada disini. Ini bukan rumah orangtua ku, ini apartment ku" jelas Chanyeol, langkahnya ia bawa untuk masuk ke dalam lift yang ada disana, tak lupa ia juga membawa Baekhyun dengannya.

"Ahh... jadi kau tak tinggal dengan orangtua mu.." tebak Baekhyun

"Tidak juga, aku tinggal dengan mereka" jawab Chanyeol

"Lalu..."

"Aku selalu kemari disaat aku menginginkan ketenangan dan kadang ada saatnya aku juga ingin menyendiri. Terkadang tinggal berasama orangtua itu begitu merepotkan, aku tak pernah bisa mendapatkan ketenangan, ada saja yang mereka lakukan pada ku sebab itu aku memilih untuk memiliki apartment ku sendiri, dan juga aku ini seorang laki-laki dewasa, aku ingin membawa kekasih ku tinggal bersama ku, berdua tanpa takut di ganggu orang lain"

"Ahhh be begitu" gumam Baekhyun kikuk

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau orang pertama yang ku bawa kesini" bisik Chanyeol lembut pada Baekhyun

Alhasil, wajah Baekhyun memerah tersipu malu karnanya.

*ting* bunyi denting lift yang menandakan mereka sudah sampai di lantai tujuan mereka.

Dan secepat itupula Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar darisana, ia tak suka suasana aneh yang ada disana, bukan apa, hanya saja aura Chanyeol terlalu mendominasinya, rasanya canggung wajah Baekhyun entah sudah semerah apa karnanya.

Dan setelahnya, alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun dengan apa yang ada di pandangannya saat ini, tak ada lorong seperti pada apartment biasanya yang ada sekarang ini hanya ruangan besar layaknya sebuah ruang tamu mewah yang di penuhi dengan interior yang tak kalah mewahnya pula yang tersugguhkan disana.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, si lelaki itu hanya tersenyum miring dengan sikap kikuk yang di tunjukkan dosennya itu.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Chanyeol

"Te ttapi.." gugup Baekhyun

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo kemari" seru Chanyeol.

Tak ingin semakin terlihat aneh, Baekhyun langsung mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol tadinya, di ikutinya laki-laki itu, walaupun ia tak tahu laki-laki jangkung itu akan membawanya kemana.

"Duduklah, kau pasti sangat laparkan? Kau tidak sempat makan tadi, duduklah akan ku buatkan kau sesuatu untuk mengisi perut mu itu" ujar Chanyeol, selanjutnya laki-laki itu langsung melangkah ke arah dapur yang ada disana.

"Apa kau bisa? Ingin ku bantu?" Tanya Baekhyun, entah mengapa ia tak yakin dengan mahasiswanya itu.

"Duduk saja disana, percayakan saja pada ku. Ahh, coffee, tea?"

"Ini sudah malam, teh hangat saja" ujar Baekhyun lembut.

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol pun memulai pekerjaannya, entah apa yang akan ia buat untuk orang yang special baginya itu. Dan ia sudah mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari pendinginnya, dari jamur, beberapa potong daging ayam, hingga beberapa bumbu dapur lainnya. Setelahnya dapat Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol mengambil pasta dari kabinet bawah yang ada di dapurnya.

Ahh pasta rupanya, tebak Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyum hanya diam di duduknya, memperhatikan lelaki jangkung itu yang terlihat begitu lihai disana mengolah bahan makanannya.

"Aishhh kenapa pipi ku jadi memanas begini, Baekhyun apa-apaan kau ini" gumam Baekhyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, sesekali ia memperhatikan lelaki cantik yang tengah duduk disana, tak ingin bohong ia sangat bahagia seperti ini akhirnya ia dapat membawa orang yang ia cintai kemari, bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan masakannya, dapur yang dia gunakan sudah kembali bersih seperti sediakala.

"Alright, pasta dengan teh hangat sudah siap untuk lelaki manis kesayangan ku ini" ujar Chanyeol ceria, di sajikannya piring makan itu di hadapan Baekhyun beserta dengan cangkir tehnya pula. Sedangkan laki-laki yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum, tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Kau tak makan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Kau saja, melihat mu makan dengan lahap aku juga sudah merasa kenyang rasanya" ujar Chanyeol sambil menampilkan senyumnya pada Baekhyun

"Apa-apaan kau, yasudah duduklah. Kita makan bersama saja" ajak Baekhyun.

Di masukkannya sesendok pasta itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengecapi rasanya yang tak kalah dari masakan chef yang ada di restoran Italy ternama.

"Kau berbakat juga, ini enak" puji Baekhyun

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol, tersenyum mendengar pujian Baekhyun tadi.

"Ehemm, masakan mu akan menjadi masakan terfavorit ku setelah masakan ibu ku hihihi" ujar Baekhyun ceria sambil menampilkan deretan gigi mungilnya disana.

Refleks tangan Chanyeol mencubit pipi gembil dosennya itu yang sedari tadi menggodanya dengan rona warna merah yang tak pernah pudar darisana.

"Kemari Chanyeol a aa aa" ujar Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol sesendok pasta kepadanya. Dan, tanpa ragu, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari lelaki manis keasayangannya itu.

"Lezat, semakin lezat karna kau yang menyuapinya" gumam Chanyeol, berniat menggoda lelaki manis itu. Reflek Baekhyun menyikut lengan Chanyeol ketika mendengar kata-kata gombalan dari mahasiswannya itu.

"Ckh kau ini ada-ada saja, ayo makan lagi" ajak Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa tidur disini, beristirahatlah" ujar Chanyeol setelah usai dengan makan malam mereka, Chanyeol langsung mengantarkan Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya.

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Baekhyun, jujur ia sangat merutuki pertanyaannya tadi, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu pikirnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin aku disini berasama mu? Jika itu mau mu, aku akan dengan senang hati menurutinya" ucap Chanyeol smirk sexynya ia tampilkan berniat menggoda lelaki pujaannya itu.

"Woah hahaha apa kau gila? Itu tak mungkin. Pergilah aku ingin mandi dan lansgung tidur" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak

"Hahaha yaya.. ah ya jika kau berubah fikiran. Kau bisa memanggil ku, aku berada di kamar sebelah ngomong-ngomong" ujar Chanyeol sedikit bercanda, langkahnya ia bawa untuk keluar darisana, belum sempat ia keluarnya lengannya terlebih dahulu di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Apa kau benar-benar sudah merubah fikiran mu?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Dalam khayalan mu, aku hanya ingin mandi.."

"Lalu, apa kau ingin aku memandikan mu?" Sela Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau gila hah?! Aku tak membawa pakaian, bisakah kau meminjamkan ku. Aku tak nyaman jika memakai pakaian ini lagi" ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Ahh itu, yasudah pergilah mandi sana. Aku akan menyiapkannya untuk mu" dengan lembut Chanyeol menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun tadi dan segera beranjak keluar darisana

Dan benar saja, setelah lima belas menit Baekhyun di kamar mandi, sekarang telah terususun dengan rapi sebuah sweater abu-abu besar beserta dengan celananya dan sialnya keduanya sangat tidak cocok dengan ukuran tubuh Baekhyun yang bisa di bilang mungil itu, beda sekali dengan Chanyeol.

"Aihh ini kebesaran sekali, apa ini ukuran dia? Wuahh dia benar-benar seorang raksasa rupanya" gumam Baekhyun sendiri saat mencoba pakaian yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Ckh, yasudahlah begini saja" seru Baekhyun dengan semangat saat menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia hanya mengenakan sweater abu-abu saja kali ini, mengingat hanya itu yang terlihat cocok untuknya, ia tak ingin semakin terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah jika memadukan kedua pakaian tadi.

Setelah merasa puas, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk yang ada disana.

"Eunghhh ini nyaman sekali, sangat jauh berbeda dengan ranjang ku" gumam Baekhyun menilai ranjang yang tengah ia tiduri itu.

.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!" bentak seseorang disana menyebutkan nama Baekhyun

"Harus berapa kali ku bilang jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau berani mendekati laki-laki itu lagi! Kau itu laki-laki, kau anak ku, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, apa yang telah ku lakukan sampai kau seperti ini!"

"A appa" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata, ia bingung kenapa ia ada disini sekarang, tepatnya di rumah orangtuanya, seingatnya ia masih berada di apartment Chanyeol sebelum ia terlelap tapi apa ini.

"Appa maaf ak aku..." belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya ada suara lain yang menyelanya, Baekhyun kenal betul dengan suara itu.

"Aa appa, maaf kan aku" ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, ia bersimpuh duduk di lantai jauh dari ayahnya yang sedang duduk dengan emosi di bangku kebesarannya.

Lama Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat anak laki-laki itu sampai ia menyadari jika semua ini hanya mimpi lebih tepatnya ia sedang berada di dalam mimpinya sekarang ini yang, dia sedang menatap kejadian yang telah ia lalui dahulu, kejadian pahit yang membuat ayahnya menganggap jika ia itu menjijikan dan tak pantas ia anggap sebagai anaknya.

"Kau aib di keluarga ini, mau dimana ku taruh wajah ku ini. Kau bukan anak sembarangan Baekhyun, apa kau merasa kekurangan sampai kau berbuat seperti ini. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan orangtua mu, kakak mu, keluarga kita Baek!" Bentak lelaki itu, setelahnya lelaki yang Baekhyun panggil ayah itu, berjalan dengan langkah beratnya kearah Baekhyun yang sedang bersimpuh di lantai sana sambil memegang tongkat golf yang sedang ia pegang dengan eratnya.

"Lari, lari jangan hanya diam saja disana!" Teriak Baekhyun spontan, saat melihat ayahnya yang semakin mendekati dirinya yang lain itu.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini" dengan penuh amarah dan emosi ayah Baekhyun melayangkan pukulannya ke tubuh ringkih anak remaja itu, entah sudah berapa kali ia sudah melayangkan tongkat golfnya kearah tubuh ringkih itu, sedangkan Baekhyun remaja hanya bisa terisak menangis dan memohon ampunan dari ayahnya.

"Ampun appa hikss sakittt jangan appa!" Teriak Baekhyun parau menahan segala pukulan yang sedang di layangkan ayahnya itu.

"Tidak appa, jangan appa. Maafkan dia appa" Baekhyun berlari kearah ayahnya yang sedang memukuli dirinya yang remaja itu, berharap ia bisa memberhentikan amarah ayah itu. Namun sepertinya itu hanya sia-sia saja, ayahnya malah semakin melayangkan pukulannya ke tubuh remajannya itu.

"Appa aku mohon, appa jangan... hikks" isak Baekhyun

"Bee...bee bangun bee" itu suara Chanyeol

"Bee"

"Appa!" Dan setelahnya Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpi pahitnya itu dengan nafas sesak dan tersenggal-senggal, di tatapnya ke samping disana sudah ada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Are you okay bee?" Tanya Chanyeol, sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Ehemm, it's just a nightmare. I'm okay" jawab Baekhyun lemah.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan? Lihat kau sampai berpeluh seperti ini" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap dahi dan wajah berkeringat Baekhyun dengan tangan lebarnya.

"Tidak ada Chanyeol, hanya mimpi buruk biasa" jawab Baekhyun sambil berusaha tersenyum menatap Chanyeol menandakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Hmmhh baiklah, minumlah dulu" ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan segelas air kepada Baekhyun

"Hmmm" jawab Baekhyum seadanya, sambil mengambil gelas itu dan segera meminumnya sampai tetesan terakhir, ia lelah, lelah hati dan batin dengan segala mimpi yang seakan berputar di dalam mimpinya itu.

"Yasudah tidurlah lagi, jangan pikirkan apa-apa, just relax okay" ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun kembali keranjangnya, di selimutinya tubuh lelaki mungil itu.

"Good night" ucap Chanyeol dan di akhiri dengan kecupan lembut di dahi milik lelaki pujaannya itu.

Setelahnya Chanyeol berniat untuk keluar darisana tapi belum sempat ia benar-benar melangkah, ujung bajunya terlebih dulu di tarik oleh Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut

"Bisakah kau tidur disini saja, di luar sedang hujan aku takut dengan kilat dan petir" ujar Baekhyun sedikit beralasan, alasan sebenarnya ia selalu merasa tak nyaman jika tidur sendirian seusai bermimpi buruk, bisa-bisa ia tak akan tertidur sampai esokan paginya, dia hanya malu mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau sudah berubah fikiran sekarang? Aku tak menyangka secepat ini" ucap Chanyeol bercanda

"Yasudah kalau tak mau kau bisa pergi sekarang!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Itu tak mungkin, kau yang meminta. Aku takkan pernah bisa untuk mengatakan tidak pada tiap permintaan kekasih ku ini" ujar Chanyeol, dengan semangat ia menaiki ranjang itu dan masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"Jangan macam-macam dan tidurlah" ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Aku tak yakin Bee.. kau tahu kau begitu sexy dengan sweater mu itu. Darah ku berdesir saat melihat paha mulus mu itu" goda Chanyeol

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, aku bersumpah aku tak akan pernah menanggapi mu lagi!" Ucap Baekhyun dingin, matanya dengan tajam menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hahaha calm down Baby, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak tau bagaimana diriku jika kau benar-benar menjauh dari ku Bee" ujar Chanyeol lembut, sedangkan Baekhyun disana tengah mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Bee... aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf kepada mu" ucap Chanyeol tulus, badannya ia baringkan disana sambil menatap atap kamarnya itu, ia tak sanggup menatap Baekhyun saat mengingat tentang hal kemarin, ia merasa bodoh dan terlalu keterlaluan dengan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa? Untuk yang kemarin? Kau tak perlu merasa berasalah seperti itu Chanyeol. Kau benar, segala yang kau ucapkan itu benar, aku yang terlalu lemah" ucap Baekhyun sendu, di baliknya badannya untuk menghadap kearah Chanyeol, di tatapinya wajah lelaki itu, entah mengapa timbul rasa penyesalan di hatinya, iya dia menyesal karna telah berkata yang seenaknya tentang Chanyeol padahal sudah sangat terlihat jelas ketulusan laki-laki itu, dia saja yang terlalu lemah sehingga ia tak mampu menanggapi perasaan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Aku yang bodoh disini Bee... maaf, aku terlalu kalut kemarin, membayangkan wanita itu ada dan tinggal bersama mu membuat hati ku panas dan tak terima. Aku tau aku egois, tapi percayalah rasa ego ini muncul karna aku tak rela dan juga tak terima bila harus berbagi orang yang ku cintai dengan orang lain. Ini manusiawi Bee, tapi aku sangat menyesalinya, rasa cinta ini semakin tak bisa terbendung lagi Bee aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi satu ku mohon, jangan runtuh kan perasaan ku ini Bee, jika kau memang tak berniat untuk membalasnya, aku mohon pada mu biarkanlah aku untuk tetap menjaga perasaan ku ini, karna hanya ini yang ku milik sebagai pengingat tentang mu kedepannya" kata-kata yang di ucapkan Chanyeol berhasil membuat hati Baekhyun tercubit, ia merasa semakin bersalah, berulang kali ia coba untuk menahan suara isakannya menahan agar tetesan air mata tak keluar dari matanya.

"Dan jika kau akan menikah dengan dia, percayalah aku akan tetap mencintai mu tak ada yang berubah Bee, aku akan selalu membuat mu tetap tumbuh di hati ku meskipun kau tak ada disamping ku nantinya. Kaulah orang pertama yang ku perjuangkan mati-matian di hidup ku ini Bee. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika dirimu nanti benar-benar menikah hahaha" ujar Chanyeol sendu dengan di akhiri tawa hambar yang ia lontarkan.

"Kalau aku memang orang yang ingin kau perjuangkan di hidup mu. Maka teruslah berjuang Chanyeol aku mohon jangan berhenti untuk memperjuangkan itu semua, jangan menjadi lemah seperti ini, kau laki-laki hebat dan kuat aku tau itu" ujar Baekhyun lembut, di belainya helaian halus rambut lelaki itu sedangkan airmata sudah benar-benar mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Ap apa yang kau bilang tadi Bee?" Ucap Chanyeol terkejut, dengan spontan Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja lelaki itu ucapkan.

"Aku bilang jangan berhenti memperjuangkan ku Chanyeol, dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang kuat, untuk menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk kau cintai. Aku janji aku akan berubah, dan keluar dari kelamnya hidup ku ini" kata Baekhyun tulus sambil menampilkan senyuman hangatnya pada Chanyeol, sedangkan si laki-laki jangkung itu masih dalam mode terkejutnya, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu, orang mana yang tak akan luluh jika ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus seperti mu, aku akan berusaha Chanyeol. Berusah untuk mu" ucap Baekhyun, dan itu berhasil membuat senyum tulua seorang Park Chanyeol terulas lebar disana.

"Tapi kau taukan, akan banyak halangan dan rintangan yang akan menghampiri kita kedepannya, apa kau sanggup melaluinya, terlebih lagi dari keluarga mu dan juga keluarga ku" ujar Baekhyun sendu, dia sedang mencoba memantapkan hatinya jika yang ia lakukan sekarang inilah yang terbaik, di tatapnya mata lelaki itu. Tak pernah terbayangkan jika akhirnya ia kembali dapat merasakan cinta yang tulus seperti ini, meskipun itu dari mahasiswanya yang notabennya usianya lebih muda darinya, tapi itu tak akan masalah sekarang pikirnya.

"Bee kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ini, jangan pikirkan itu kau tahu aku akan selalu ada di samping mu, tak akan ku biarkan kau menangis lagi Bee" ucap Chanyeol

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, kau bisa pergi dari ku jika kau tak yakin. Aku tak mau kau merasakan sakit seperti yang ku rasakan, aku tak mau kau di benci Chanyeol terlebih lagi di benci oleh orangtua mu itu sakit Chanyeol cukup aku yang merasakan itu aku tak mau orang sebaik kau kau merasakan itu semua" ujar Baekhyun sedih, wajahnya ia telusupkan di dada Chanyeol dan menangis di dada hangat laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Bee, aku memilih mu! Dan kau tak tahu, dengan aku memilih mu itu berarti aku juga sudah siap menerima konsekuensi terburuknuya, aku siap menanggu semuanya Bee. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi lelaki mu yang akan selalu berada di samping mu, kau tak perlu merasa sedih sendiri mulai sekarang akan ada aku yang akan selalu siap menjadi sandaran mu. Dan aku mohon jangan pikirkan hal lain Bee" ucap Chanyeol tegas, pelukannya pada tubuh lelaki mungil itu kian mengerat di kala isakan tangis Baekhyun yang semakin membuncah.

"Tapi masa lalu ku begitu kelam Chanyeol, dan hal buruk lainnya kedua orangtua ku tak pernah menggap ku ada, kau tak pantas mendapatkan diriku yang penuh kekurangan ini Chan... aku tak mau menjadi benalu di hidup mu, kau orang baik dan akan lebih baik kau bersama dengan orang yang sama baiknya seperti mu, bukan aku" ujar Baekhyun sedih.

"Apa yang ku bilang tadi Bee... aku sanggup Bee, aku bersedia menerima itu semua baik kekurangan ataupun kelebihan mu. Aku tak perduli dengan masa lalu mu mau sekelam apapun, yang ku tahu hanya dirimu yang sekarang, hanya Byun Baekhyun, seseorang yang mampu membolak-balikkan hati ku hanya dalam sekali tatapan. Kau tak usah bersedih dan berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi hmmm" di sapunnya punggung dosennya itu lembut mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Chanyeol kau tak harus seperti ini..." ujar Baekhyun lemah dengan suara paraunya.

"Tidak Bee.. aku harus, karena itu kau, dan aku akan selalu melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan mu, untuk kebahagiaan kita" ujar Chanyeol lembut sambil menatap wajah dan mata basah lelaki mungil itu.

"Chanyeol, entah kata apa yang harus ku ucapkan. Aku benar-benar bersyukur berjumpa dengan mu di hidup ku yang penuh di rundung kepedihan ini" dan setelahnya tanpa ada rasa ragu, Baekhyun langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh besar Chanyeol dan memeluk laki-laki jankung itu setelahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit demi sedikit beban di hatinya sekan terangkat dengan adanya Chanyeol di sampingnya.

" _Terimakasih tuhan sudah mendatangkan dirinya di kehidupan ku ini_ " gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau jangan menangis lagi hmm, aku tak bisa melihat air mata itu keluar dari mata indah mu ini Bee, tidurlah sayang jangan takut aku akan selalu ada di samping mu, selamanya berasama mu" bisik Chanyeol hangat tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih Bee, cukup katakana jika kau cinta pada ku dan aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung reflek memukul dada pria itu pelan merasa gugup dengan permintaan lelaki itu tadi.

"Akan ku coba..." bisik Baekhyun pelan diselingi dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya.

"Dan aku akan dengan sangat senang hati menunggunya" balas Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Masih di malam yang sama, jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi namun Chanyeol tak berniat sedikitpun untuk tertidur menyelami mimpinya begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu sedari sejam yang lalu sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengubah posisinya ia begitu nyaman dengan kepala yang ia baringkan di dada bidang Chanyeol, dengan tangan hangat Chanyeol yang mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Kenapa belum tidur Chanyeol? Bukankah kau besok masih memiliki kelas? Tidurlah, tak usah khawatirkan aku lagi, aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang" ujar Baekhyun lembut saat menyadari mahasiswanya yang tak kunjung terlelap sedari tadi.

"Aku mencoba, tapi entah mengapa mata ku sulit sekali untuk di pejamkan. Kau juga, kenapa tak kunjung tidur sedari tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol balik pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun terdiam dan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan lelaki jangkung itu, malah ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Nyaman sekali..." gumam Baekhyun pelan saat menyandarkan tubuhnya di tubuh hangat milik mahsiswanya itu sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi gumaman dosennya itu.

"Kau besok mengajar?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Hmm... Sepertinya aku harus bangun lebih pagi besok, aku tak membawa baju, aku harus singgah ke apartment ku dulu sebelum berangkat bekerja" jawab Baekhyun atas pertanyaan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ingin ku mintai Andrew untuk membawakan baju untuk mu kemari?" Tawar Chanyeol, dan itu berhasil mengundang tanda tanya Baekhyun setelah mendengar tawaran Chanyeol tadi.

"Who's Andrew?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"He's my bodyguard, dia selalu bisa di andalkan. Akan ku mintai dia besok pagi untuk membawakan baju baru untuk mu bekerja. So, kita masih memiliki waktu yang lama untuk bisa berpelukan seperti ini" jelas Chanyeol

"Ku rasa itu tak perlu Chanyeol, aku tak mau merepotkan mu" ujar Baekhyun, mencoba menolak tawaran Chanyeol tadi.

"No Bee, sudahlah tak perlu pikirkan soal itu. Santai saja, okay?" Ujar Chanyeol

"Aku tak tahu keluarga mu sekaya apa, tapi itu benar-benar tak perlu Chan, kau tau"

"Sssttt!" sela Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya tadi.

"Tidur okay? Hoaammhh ku rasa aku mulai mengantuk hmmhhh" ujar Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Baekhyun tadi.

"Hmmm" gumam Baekhyun pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat sangat berbeda, setelah hujan petir yang melanda semalaman. Pagi ini di awali dengan bias kuning cerah matahari yang menulusuk ke dalam kamar yang di tempati oleh dua orang lelaki yang sedang terlelap nyenyak disana. Sambil saling berpelukan, mereka semakin menambah kecerahan pagi ini.

"Eunghhh" itu lenguhan Baekhyun

Lelaki itu yang pertama terbangun di pagi ini, dengan sayup-sayup ia menatap sekitar sampai matanya berhenti kepada sosok laki-laki lain yang berada tepat di sampingnya itu, ya siapa lagi Chanyeol tentunya.

"Good morning" bisik Baekhyun lucu tepat di depan wajah tampan lelaki itu. Namun tak ada sahutan balasan dari orang yang disapa tadi, karna seseorang tersebut tengah lelap tertidur saat ini.

"Kau sama tampannya saat tertidur seperti ini, bahkan kau jauh terlihat lebih tampan ku rasa. Wajah damai ini sangat mempesona" gumam Baekhyun pelan, tak ingin membangunkan lelaki jangkung tersebut.

Di belainya rambut halus lelaki itu, setelah puas dengan rambut dengan lembut tangan Baekhyun menuju lengkukan wajah indah tersebut di belainya lembut wajah damai laki-laki tersebut.

"Morning" sapa Chanyeol dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur. Dan dengan kagetnya Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya dari wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa berhenti, aku sangat menyukai sentuhan lembut mu itu" tanya Chanyeol lembut pada Baekhyun.

"Emm itu aku. Ah ya aku tadi berniat membangunkan mu. Bagunlah Chanyeol, kita harus segera ke kampus" ujar Baekhyun kikuk

"Hahaha iya-iya" ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh

* _ding dong_ * bunyi denting bel apartment Chanyeol.

"Ah, itu pasti Andrew" tebak Chanyeol dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya, dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintunya dan benar saja tebakan Chanyeol tadi.

"Morning Sir, ini yang anda pesanan anda, size M dengan beragama pilihan warna" ujar laki-laki berdarah American - Korea itu dengan tegas

"Hmmh thanks, kau bisa kembali" jawab Chanyeol dan menerima beberapa Papper Bag yang di bawakan Andrew tadi.

"Alright Sir, saya pamit and you can ask me if you need anything else" ujar laki-laki itu dan setelahnya pergi darisana.

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran saat melihat beberapa Papper Bag di genggaman Chanyeol.

"Pakaian mu" ujar Chanyeol santai.

"What? Chan! It's too much! Aku hanya membutuhkan satu pakaian, mengapa kau membelikan ku sebanyak ini" ujar Baekhyun

"Itu tak masalah, kau bisa membawa yang lainnya setelah kau memilih salah satu yang akan kau pakai hari ini, nah pilihlah yang mana satu" ujar Chanyeol dan menyerahkan Papper Bag itu pada Baekhyun.

Dengan pasrah Baekhyun menerima itu dan segera memilih salah satu pakaian itu acak, dan di dalamnya sudah ada sebuah kemeja berwarna Baeblue dengan sebuah celana berwarna Chino yang akan terkesan sangat kasual saat Baekhyun memakainya.

"Aku akan mengambil ini, nah ambil yang lain. Aku tak membutuhkannya Chanyeol, jangan membuang-buang uang mu karna aku. Ahh dan juga aku akan mengganti uang mu untuk baju ini" ujar Baekhyun, dan tanpa berniat mendengar protes Chanyeol laki-laki itu langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya berniat untuk bersiap-siap.

"Ckh, Bee kau ini ada-ada saja dan selalu saja menggemaskan" gumam Chanyeol sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, lebih tepatnya di kediaman Kai.

Laki-laki itu telah rapi dan berniat segera untuk berangkat ke kampusnya, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat, dia sudah terlambat sebenarnya.

"Bu aku pergi!" teriak Kai pada ibunya

"Hmhhh hati-hati lah Kai" jawab ibunya dari lantai atas.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari ibunya itu, Kai langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar darisana.

Di masukinya mobil Ferrari merah yang sudah terparkir tepat di halaman depan rumahnya, tanpa basa-basi Kai langsung menggaskan mobilnya itu untuk segera berangkat ke kampusnya.

Belum lama ia mengenderai, matanya melihat seseorang yang taka sing baginya, Hyung tirinya Suho. Lelaki itu tengah berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan sosok lain yang sedang ia rangkul mesra, entah apa yang dia lakukan dengan tetangga rumah Kai itu, sebenarnya ia malas untuk perduli dengan laki-laki itu, tapi rasa penasaranlah yang membuat berhenti untuk melihat apa yang tengah di lakukan Hyung tirinya itu dengan tetangganya.

"Rumah ini, bukankah ini rumah teman ibu" gumam Kai sendiri, sambil masih menatap kearah Hyung tirinya dan sosok lain, terlihat sekali mereka sangat dekat dengan pelukan hangat yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan dan jangan lupa tawa sumringah yang mereka tampilkan semakin terlihat saja jika mereka memang memiliki hubungan sesuatu yang Kai sendiri tak tau itu apa.

"What?! He's Crazy! Di pagi hari seperti ini?" teriak Kai kencang saat melihat Suho dan sosok lain itu tengah berciuman mesra disana.

"Dia gila! Wahh Kyungsoo, kau tak tahu apa yang tengah di lakukan kekasih yang kau banggakan ini di belakang mu" Gumam Kai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak ingin kehilangan momen berharga ini, Kai langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya berniat untuk menangkap gambar apa yang tengah Hyung tirinya itu lakukan.

"Kena kau Kim Jumyeon" ujar Kai sambil tertawa, setelah merasa gambar yang ia dapat sudah cukup bagus, Kai langsung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera pergi darisana.

"Kau bilang aku yang menjijikkan, ternyata kaulah yang lebih menjijikkan Jumyeon! Kita lihat saja bagaimana ekspresi kekasih mu itu saat melihat ini" Ujar Kai dingin sambil menggeser beberapa gambar yang ada di ponselnya itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai apakabar, Sorry banget ya minggu kemarin gak bisa update…

Aku harap kalian terhibur dan senang dengan Chap kali ini Yes?

Sorry for many typo dan kata belibet di Chap ini.

Mungkin itu ajadeh, See ya in the next chap

Salam ChanBaek is real!


End file.
